


【枢零】关联

by hederahelix10



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, kz, 枢零 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 92,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hederahelix10/pseuds/hederahelix10
Summary: 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕，炮友（？）；R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；君主x血猎协会长长尾猫科和踩尾巴专业户的日常【文案】40年未见的玖兰枢与锥生零在一次调查中偶遇。流星雨引发的事故导致了一系列离奇现象，包括L-E的再次出现。 调查中的两人受到莫名磁场影响，发生了一些变化，被关联在一起。例如一损俱损，锥生受伤不愈，始祖也无法动用纯血之力恢复等。锥生零的存在使得始祖也不再是不死之身，变成生命共同体的两人开始统一行动。一次任务中，锥生被线人下药，关联使得玖兰也陷入欲火，进行了互助。在药物创伤和初次尝试的纵欲下，锥生不幸被引发了生理上的亢进，触发性瘾…在罪恶感和欲望中挣扎在关联作用下，通过梦境，知晓彼此的过往。锥生了解到始祖意图沉睡，将心脏投入熔炉的最终计划，以及自身在整个和平计划中所扮演的角色。欲望障眼下纯粹身体的纠缠，不能互相坦诚的情。只是在一起，这之上的想法什么都不能有。在乎才会恐惧失去，畏惧便变得小心翼翼，守口如瓶，藏匿真心。隔着毛玻璃牵绊彼此，谁也不去捅破薄纱，冒险现有关系的终结。感你所感，见你所见，唯独不分享彼此的心。只有性，没有情，直到情难自已的一个初吻…南辕北辙，误会来自于胆战心惊维系的关系，“我不会阻止你”“你的存在就是干扰”…玖兰枢为了大局留下给自己的备注，封印了自己的记忆…





	1. （I）偶遇X两位要share房间么？

**Author's Note:**

> 【申明】  
> 一切vk人物归原作茉莉所有，在此为同人发散作品。
> 
> 阅读前请务必阅读文案提示，以防不适。

【正文】  
引  
管好你的嗜血反应  
管好你的下半身  
不要莫名受伤  
不要陷入回忆  
有伤就治  
有病就医  
要么一起活  
要么一起死  
  
# （I）  
1.  
“你好”  
“晚上好”  
  
“一间单人房”  
“我需要单人房一间，谢谢”  
  
傍晚紫红交错的光晕中，一刚一柔，一冷一暖，两道反差到了极点的声线在B镇唯一一家旅馆前台边响起，伴着当事人一深一浅，明暗反差鲜明的身影。  
  
“你怎么在这。”  
“锥生学弟是活抽抽了还是在摆谱？真是没礼貌，见到过去的学长也不问好。”  
相较毫不掩饰反感的冷硬陈述风问句，回复春风和煦的温和抱怨说不定更要违和得多。  
“这里很偏僻。我猜，和你过来的原因是一样的”  
  
B镇说穿了根本算不上是个镇子，一条街道横穿全镇，小得憋屈。肉店、菜店各一家，连间诊所都没有，甚至稍微高级点的日用品、食材全要去邻镇购买。说难听了，一夜龘情都买不到套子。  
  
要说开始发展起来，建了这么家档次还不错的旅馆试图揽客还是近半年的事。  
  
大约5个多月前发生了狮子座流星雨，大量旅客蜂拥而至，前往后山观瞻。之后数月，离奇事件不断：  
蓄发久未成功的女生一个月间长发飘飘；  
毫不相干的人与顺道同行的同伴莫名其妙坠入爱河；  
不孕不育得不到医治的夫妇成功怀了双胞胎；  
诸如此类…  
就像是向着流星许愿真得到回应一样。  
  
而玖兰枢所说的原因是这一堆虚实混杂，好坏参半的众多事件中的一件：L-E暴动。  
  
玖兰李土消灭后，再无杂碎阻碍始祖肃清整治腐朽败坏的血族纲纪。  
五十年，半个世纪，对人类算长，对血族算短。  
闲散于各个区域的纯血领主已被逐一肃清，玖兰家也没人出去胡乱咬人。  
那么，见鬼的哪来的L-E？  
  
“不好意思，两位先生，我们只剩一间双人房。房间里的双人床是两张单人床拼成的queen size，可以分开，两位既然认识，听起来也都是来办事的，不如share一下？”  
  
后山-A镇-B镇三点一线，游客多聚集于靠近山脚的旅店，挤爆了临近的A镇，连带经济使B镇也一起沾光。  
当然，这也意味着，B镇旅店满房就等于直接出去睡大街了…  
  
“不用了，让给他。”  
竖立风衣衣领，欠身提起行李，米白的衣摆旋身而起，在疾行向正门的步履后飞扬，甩下一道反光的浅弧。  
“怎么，你很怕我？”  
站定，回身，面容冷峻。  
如果你的潜意识不幸是一只猫科生物，无论大小强弱，在遇到踩尾巴专业户时都一定会希望自己是一只猞狸或者海兰德猫那种短尾品种。  
可惜你不是，所以一定会炸毛。  
要是恰好更不幸是雪豹这种尾巴长著称的闷骚傲娇，呲牙亮爪更是下意识之举，压都压不住。  
“既然前学长说我没礼貌，就想着偶尔有点绅士风度，把房间让给明显娇生惯养不曾风餐露宿的玖兰前辈你。”  
咚的一声，皮箱落地。  
“既然你都这么说了，晚辈就打扰了。”  
  
箭步走向前台，  
“把床距拉大一点，我和他的关系不算好。有空房立刻通知我，我有可能要小住一段时间。”  
抽出兜，修长白皙的手指夹着折得小巧的纸币握上接待员的手，不动声色地挪指交接小费。  
“床多久能分好？”  
“15分钟以内，先生。行李礼兵员会帮您拿到房间。”  
“OK，餐厅在哪边？我先用餐。一人桌，靠墙或者靠窗，请恕我拒绝share。”  
绝尘而去，拐角只剩一抹银白残影。  
  
“这位先生呢？”  
“也先用餐，安排到，刚才那位银发先生旁边。我们有事要谈。”  
  
2.  
除去风衣，一层薄而紧的黑色高领弹力上衣紧贴上体躯干，包裹着胸龘腹、肩臂起伏雕琢的有力肌理。削肩料峭，仔细看还能窥见点锁骨的棱角和深邃凹陷，再细致些还能瞥到胸膛上颇为情龘色挑逗的凸龘起。沿着腹肌切割的凹楞向下，隐在桌布下看不见了，估计还是挺紧的劲装。  
  
协理血猎协会事务的五十年，见首不见尾，百忙中不时和玖兰优姬保持书信往来。  
除了大约四十年前，两族首脑续签和平协议的会议，短暂露了一面，提起锥生零，最常听到的就是“协会长不在”。  
啧，谱大的不得了。  
  
玖兰枢走进餐厅的时候，银发青年正两指捏着餐前开胃的青橄榄推进微张的薄唇。唇瓣粉嫩晶莹，舌尖红润，在苍白的脸庞上犹显艳丽，撤出还在指尖上吮抿了一下。  
拘于纯爱，估摸把儿都没开过封的樱桃小男孩儿一个，居然是性感风的，有意无意的声容举止还时不时暗透着点色龘气。  
  
3.  
“这些年两族间远近闻名的工作狂竟然会悠闲地独自喝着酒点全套完整正餐。”  
“空座很多，玖兰前辈。您没有必要连吃饭都死皮赖脸凑过来和我挤。”  
紫瞳泛着冷光横扫不算拥挤的餐厅，餐叉猛地扎进烤的外酥里嫩的蹄膀，脆皮嘎吱碎裂，渗出肉汁。唇上弯起的嗜血弧度绝对意有所指。  
  
“协会和新任元老院好歹在蜜月期，你我间横着一纸协议，血手印都在上面。锥生协会长的行为有毁约嫌疑。”  
这个表面优雅，满脸堆笑的家伙是对蜜月有多深的误解，才会持续40年，以后的伴侣真幸苦。啧啧，难怪解除婚约被玖兰优姬甩了。  
“前辈想太多了，如果没有那张破纸，我一定会礼节性地拿这个跟你问好。”  
身体前移离开椅背，腰后金属寒光在深色面料衬托下尤其突兀。  
  
玖兰枢摇着手里的酒杯，暗红的液体挂着杯，蜿蜒似血，与旁桌的浅色香槟皆然相反。  
一明一暗，一浓一淡，一如这两个同样出众的男人，就是八字不合。  
“传闻协会的情报部门锁定了可能导致L-E化的源头，线索哪来的，可靠么？”  
  
握餐具的双手一抖，似乎下一秒餐刀餐叉就会化身利刃和三叉戟。  
灯光下白得透明的手背上青色的血管瞬间像暴怒的游龙，有些狰狞。  
自己菜没来，也不让别人吃，真是自负得有够讨厌。  
呼气吐气，耐着性子放下餐具，协会长执起餐巾一角轻拭嘴唇。  
“你想要我的线人？还是我的职业操守？”  
  
哟，还学滑了，一不注意话题说不定就能给牵跑。拿鹰宫海斗这样的人类游子当了几十年副手就是近墨者黑。  
小时候那样直来直去，一言不合就炸毛的性格多可爱。  
“有道理，但是我只想要你的情报，作为交换，我可以分享给你我的资源。”  
  
这个乍看之下阳光明媚，实际上烂菜烂果先烂芯的笑容实在令人毛躁。  
锥生零凛冽一笑，  
“那要看你打算拿什么资源来换，我自己手上资源不少，还不至于饥不择食到什么都吞。”  
  
“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。”  
蹙眉抿唇，这个讨打的笑容真是越来越叫人发毛了。  
如果踩尾巴是个专业，这个在自己对座托腮微笑不请自来的存在绝对全科A+，都不用过脑子。  
反之，看脸色要是专业，肯定全科红灯，满眼F。  
“你坐过来干什么？我说过了，晚餐拒绝拼桌。”  
  
握着红酒往对方静置的香槟上磕了一下，笑容加深。  
“目的一致，共享资源若是谈妥也算暂时统一战线，你不要像吃了火药一样排外。”  
  
真有本事。  
现在看着吃了一半，味道还不错的蹄膀肉，除了觉得腻就是觉得撑，食欲可谓一点不剩。  
“既然已经不幸要住一个房间，有什么话一会儿说。劳请玖兰前辈坐回自己的座位，可能的话，尽量坐得更远一点，让我一个人安静地吃顿饭。”  
  
“先生，请问晚餐如何？”  
锥生零平行横了餐具，俨然没有继续用餐的动力。  
“除了分量太大太实，没有别的问题。”  
  
“玖兰前辈，你今天笑筋抽疯了么？已经第二次莫名其妙了。”  
TBC

  
Ps：  
荏苒明后天更。因为差别很大，应该不会出现看串剧情的窘迫情况（？）  
回复=动力(￣▽￣)


	2. （II）关联的产生X一起痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互利互撩，炮友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长
> 
> 事不宜迟，两位俊男各就各位，激//情色//气地互//撩撕起来吧！(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)  
> 导演：预备，Action！开撕（？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【申明】  
> 一切vk人物归原作茉莉所有

# （II）  
## 4.  
血蔷薇艳丽地在半空中绽放，刺眼的血光月夜中诡异鲜明。借着强光铸构的盾，银剑般的身影瞬行，左枪右刀，飓风一样袭向尾随自己已久的黑影。

四发子弹在空中爆破，圈绕着目标的轮廓限制其行动，长刃迎着皎月泛起冷光，下一秒疾厉环过对方身前，反手弯刃抵上颈项，与突然横于胸前的冷兵器发生碰撞的锒铛。

“玖兰前辈，怎么又是你。”

与太刀叉顶的暗色幻刃稳着力道，男人侧身向后方撇过头，以幻化为刃的手臂杠着猎人的刀刃，将其扯贴在自己的后背，对着那张与月光一样朦胧的莹白脸庞吹气，笑靥魅惑，  
“锥生君，身手这些年可是大有长进，不愧是冷面铁血的协会长。”

果然惹人讨厌，一脸妍笑地赞美，手中的长刀却像是上给自己的枷锁，被钩在此时为刃的对方手里，挡着去路。  
“不得已和你拼房，我就当是最近杀红眼没积德被羯磨垂怜，遭报应了。出来做任务透风还看到你，难免视疲劳。”  
虽然那张雌雄莫辨漂亮的令人匪夷所思的脸若是不长在这个纯血种身上，单看还算挺养眼的。

抽刀跳离的动作没有想象的顺利，不是角度不对就是被有意设了绊，正中对方下怀。

叉形的黑色幻刃架着自己右手的刀，挡在胸前，正好交叉形成了三角的围栏，紧铬着胸口生疼。莫名就被半圈在怀里，前后位置调转。  
身后整个身躯严丝合缝粘在脊背和臀部的曲线上。纠结的身高差好死不死感觉到腰后顶着的半硬凸起。  
不由得应激倒抽一口气，脸色发青。  
这算是公然性骚扰么？

“这要怪锥生君你自己没有守约分享情报就消失了。我在房间等了很久也没见你回来，只好寻着你留下的气息找过来。”  
哈，这种好像约炮被放鸽子后，阴阳怪气的嗔怪语气又算怎么回事？

“你是狗么？”  
“怎么不说我是蝶你是花？留了一路蔷薇香。”

银白的脑袋后仰靠在对方肩上，两具身体贴得更紧，弯了个堪称惊艳冶丽的笑弧。  
趁着对方惊讶失神的刹那扬枪打在交叠的双刃上，抬腿向身后正中果断一下，三个前空翻腾空划出绝美的弧线，转身毫不犹豫一击擦过对方太阳穴边的鬓发，几缕褐色发丝飘落。

“真是谢谢啊，不管是哪个比喻都足够我恶心一整年的。”  
那张破纸真是碍事，师傅夜刈十牙和师兄鹰宫海斗都不在了，下次死也不会续签。

“锥生君身材真不错。”  
届时绝对打穿那张笑得欠扁的脸，砍了那双不知在比着什么诡异线条的手，下半身的某个部位也一并废了。

## 5  
“锥生君是在企图色诱我做些什么么？”  
想象力过度丰富是病，好像叫臆想症。

好吧，这回他自认理亏，只能忍。  
毕竟轻装上阵，除了武器和必要换洗衣物他没带多少东西，自然也没有睡衣。  
想着独自一人，裸睡也没什么，谁知道那么寸和吸血鬼的头领栽一屋里凑合。

而且两个都是男的，能做什么？  
至于像温室花朵的贤良淑女一样，这都抱怨么…

自己的身材瘦是瘦点，怎么也不算差，该有的胸肌腹肌都有，有必要遮的也遮了，理论上不算妨害风化。  
“若是碍眼了，劳请前辈自动将我屏蔽。我整理完采集的样本就会休息，不会在你视线里晃多久。”

这怕是困难，毕竟不是每天都有活体白玉雕塑透着浴后的红晕，飘散着混杂了沐浴露的冷香，滴答着露珠，仅裹着一条薄而紧的修身底裤在眼前晃。  
何况出自大师之手，上身肌理雕得细腻紧致，下身前/凸/后/翘，修长强劲。  
艺术本身就是拿来欣赏的。

木地板有点凉，估计没有带拖鞋的青年垫着裸足，脚尖着地，猫一样行走，拉长了腿部线条，绷紧的大腿和臀部曲线尤其性感。

## 6  
那是一切混乱开始前，玖兰枢最后一次见到锥生零。  
临睡前的最后记忆是无辜幼猫一样蜷在被窝里的青年和其露在被单外的裸肩。

若是这个世界不是他眼里的样子，或许原本是可以和这样漂亮纯粹的孩子愉快相处的。

真可惜。

没有人留意到猎人半掩的皮箱中发光的石块标本。

## 7  
起早贪黑的日程并不适合昼伏夜出的生物，当玖兰枢再次清醒，屋里已经抹去了一切猎人曾经出现的痕迹。

“请问和我同屋的那名银发先生呢？”

“那位先生今天一早已经离开了，有些匆忙。您的房间也结过账了。”

## 8  
血猎协会长开始头疼。  
起初还可以咬牙忍受，在短暂的几天内发展到伴有耳鸣的头痛欲裂，就像有什么在脑袋里絮叨，却不是很清晰。

去看过医生，觉得会不会是被样本辐射了，身体出了什么问题。  
各项指标却十分正常。虽然不知道吸血鬼化的体质会不会对体检起到干扰。

开始酗酒并非明智之举，却可以勉强入睡，再在闹钟鸣响后爬起来应对新的一天。

银白的身形在床铺上辗转反侧，涔涔冷汗浸湿银发贴在额头。

锥生家惨遭灭门的血夜，多么久远的记忆，有多久没有梦到了。  
无意识地，他抓伤了自己刺有咒印的脖颈…

## 9  
飘樱、血，大量的血，无力挣扎的绝望感伴着刺心刻骨的疼痛。  
在剥离骨髓的冰冷严寒中摇摇欲坠，最后跌落在刺骨的雪地上，颈侧流出的液体失了温，只有湿濡、恶心的残留。

无法调动纯血之力，也无法反抗，视线中的一切事物都显得比正常情况下更加高大…

直到鼻息间闻到清晰的血腥，听到类似锤击钝木的杂音，玖兰枢一个打挺坐起身，牵动了脖子上的伤口，嘶得一声抽气。  
捂上刺痛的部位，满手猩红，指尖的甲缝却是整洁的。

窗外仍是月色，桌上的红酒尚未过半，为何会倒在沙发上陷入深度沉睡的梦境？

更何况内容并不是自己的记忆。  
任何举动都影响不了发生的事件，像是与自己无关，却又身临其境样有关。

## 10  
正在演说的纯血君主感到一阵胸膛上被穿透的疼痛，一股血腥涌上喉头，渐渐感觉到衬衫的粘黏。  
混账，心中暗道，匆匆结束了演讲，瞬身回到房间，锁死屋门，闪进浴室。

粗喘着去解衣服上的纽扣，痉挛的手指移动并不顺畅。  
低声咒骂一声，索性一把狂躁的撕了衬衫，撑着盥洗台，看着镜中胸膛上逐渐溢出血液的三个黑孔，狂乱急促的喘息。

窗外是血族听众狂躁的暴动，寻找着诱惑血液的来源。  
发动纯血之力，快速愈合后，又再次感到被击中一样的痛感，紧接着肤表破裂迸溅出新鲜血液，如初。  
竟无法治愈…

仿若血管爆裂一般撕扯，他甚至开始感到从手臂到肩背，细密扩散的疼痛。

失了惯有的优雅，暴躁下，一拳锤在镜子上，玻璃碎片殷红了手指。  
一切的开始都是那个莫名其妙的梦。

昏睡、受伤、无法复原，而梦中记忆的主人毫无疑问是：  
“锥生零！”

## 11  
“啊”  
指尖一阵突兀抽搐，竟掉了枪，抬眼去看，顿时苍白的指节析出嫣红。

忍着疼去捡，身上立刻被新型L-E的利爪再次划伤。

自接任协会长一职以来，他从不曾这般狼狈。  
先是被不知从哪冒出来的叛逃猎人开了三个血窟窿，再被变种围攻，赶得要多寸有多寸。

远程操纵血蔷薇的藤蔓，身上的血管翻腾着形变，向L-E扎去。  
这种仿佛变成怪物的感觉真是糟透了，其他吸血鬼发动特殊能力怎么就不需要疼得钻心。

自从在B镇偶遇纯血就没好事发生，头疼、失眠，现在又莫名伤了手。  
绝对是那个活了不知多久的老妖怪做了什么。  
“玖兰枢！”

## 12  
未知的不可抗力下，命运的齿轮开始转动，一如千万年前第一名血族的诞生。

TBC

不要抗拒命运哦，枢君、零君，没有用的。

感对方所感，见对方所见，你痛我也痛，行动前先过脑吧。

Ps：  
回复=动力  
期待期待


	3. （III）谁做的手脚X别乱动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕，炮友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长
> 
> 这章是强强对杀，色气撕，公众扭打羞耻撩的前戏，感觉下一章会向监禁，捆缚戏码过度。这道前菜肉汤上得长了，大概要2章才能上完…为了不卡，选择了自然停顿的位置
> 
> （？枢：你x的自然。  
> 冰：相信我，枢大人，我已写了后面的2000-3000多字，可以负责地告诉你，卡这里最自然最人道，最正中，还防止您被卡两次。反正您暂时也没法真吃到，请去看（I）的文案。您要陪零君出任务，等他被下药，才能有双倍快感）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【申明】  
> 本文为同人作品，一切vk人物归原作茉莉所有

# （III）  
## 12  
“来得早不如来得巧，本来我也正要派人去找你过来。”  
凌晨将散的月色向窗口收去，笼着帘后高挑的人影。  
空气里飘浮着浓郁到呛鼻的芳香剂，掩饰血腥。桌上还摊散着颜色各异的药龘片，白的是血液淀剂，黄的又是什么？  
  
玖兰枢摇着手里的红酒，脸色略显颓败，削减了平日君主的威风和雅致。  
下一秒瞬移向窗边银白的身影，利爪卡上咽喉，  
“管好你的自我意识！不要试图用你的记忆干扰我的思想。”  
  
“你在鬼扯什么？”  
  
猛地用力将毫无防备蹙眉的猎人甩向墙壁，一阵摇晃，眼前发白，脊椎一阵剧痛，脚下踉跄，仿佛被碾龘压的破碎感传来，仿佛撞上墙壁的是自己。  
“你做了什么？！”  
  
“这不该是我的台词吗？”  
呛咳两声，双手强撑着破碎背倚的墙面站定，锥生零缬草紫的瞳孔肃杀地透着寒，本就没有血色的脸死物一般凄厉。  
  
薄唇微张，下意识咬着下唇，压抑地喘气，口腔里充盈着血腥。  
旧伤大概崩裂了，肋骨好像也断了一根，脊骨大概有点错位，一动就疼得撕心裂肺。  
这招呼打得可真有水平。  
  
眼前的男人曲指抹了嘴角，脸色更加阴厉，扬手的瞬间空气开始震龘荡。  
面对再次向自己攻来的强袭，猎人贴着墙面侧身避过，并不激烈的动作扯痛了浑身上下大大小小的伤口。  
“嘶…”  
  
“疯子！我什么都没做！”  
难得地动用厌恶的血族之力，操控血蔷薇织起防御的棘网，挡去迎面而来的攻势。  
摇摇晃晃地支起有些靠着墙下滑的身子，举着枪，如困兽一样狰狞。  
  
“锥生君这些年不见还学会装蒜了？”  
“你小声点…我头很痛”  
脑子里一直有一个陌生的声音絮絮叨叨，像是千虫爬万蚁蚀，持续了多日的头痛铺天盖地地袭来。  
真不是时候…  
顿时天昏地暗，一阵阵自内而外地发冷。  
  
状况不佳还来找老不死的始祖一探究竟绝对是一时头疼没过脑想清楚的草率之举，自己作死。  
旧伤未愈新伤再添还头晕脑胀，这感觉真是…  
  
比过去师兄醉酒调侃时拿来吓唬自己的…传说中宿醉醒来头痛欲裂，还发现被龘轮了估计也好不了多少。  
  
## 13  
“对你的杰作可还满意？”  
脸色阴沉，男人顶着好像被谁强灌了几十吨过期血的表情一步步逼近，解了两颗扣子，敞开本来就松松垮垮的丝质衬衫。  
白色的绷带缠绕其下，渗着血。  
  
“哈，伤了？真难得。但是和我有什么关系？”  
有伤不用纯血之力治，留着给谁看？又不是自己干的。  
当然他会无比诚实地表示，撕了和平协议那张纸，一百个愿意挑战超越对方称为‘杰作’的作品。  
  
“把衣服龘脱了。”  
“什么？”  
“你，把衣服龘脱了。”  
“你这算什么不良嗜好？竟然要男人脱龘衣服？”  
“我不想重复第三遍。”  
  
冷笑一声，瞄准猎物一样挑衅地盯着对方，抬手以尾指挑松风衣腰带，缓慢地抽龘出，向后抖了下肩，就着靠墙的斜倚姿势，有控制地让外套一点点滑下肩头、腰龘臀，落地。  
  
一手捻着领口，两指拈着拉锁自颌下侧拉至肩头，翻下的领子若隐若现着单边料峭的锁骨。解开裤龘头，两指一寸寸揪出带了弹素的上衣。双手交叉，捏着衣摆提过腰龘腹、胸膛，经过肩颈过头扯下，扬手仍在脚边。随性甩了甩凌龘乱的银发。  
  
起伏的白皙躯龘干完美强龘健，幽雅不失阳刚。却扎眼地贴着三块瘆人的方形补丁一样的贴布，渗着殷红的血。  
看着有点像破碎的瓷偶，阴森森地，像极了恐怖片里魍魉附了体的瑰艳物件。  
  
雪青的视线上下冷冽地打量对方，在靠下的位置微滞，嗤戏地挑着嘴角。  
即使重心不稳地靠着墙，依旧冷傲得不可一世。  
“客人，看得还满意么？”  
  
“绝妙，怎么不继续了？”  
收获一个不雅手势。  
葱指修长，不失为另类的挑逗。  
  
玖兰枢喉头移动，吞咽一下，才将视线集中在纱布贴片的位置。  
啧，预感真糟，入眼，镜面反射一样熟悉。  
  
## 14  
“锥生君，你今晚留下”  
  
往裸身上披风衣的猎人没有回头，懒得套的上衣团了团放进兜里。  
“可以。你准备房间。”  
反正一身伤，动一下都疼得发抖。  
与其连夜赶路，或是去找酒店，有人愿提供免费房间，不住白不住。  
  
“就呆在我的房间，哪都别去。”  
哈，真逗。年度最佳冷笑话赏桂冠得主公布。  
“和一个刚盯着我脱衣服叫好的变态一个房间，你觉得我会么？”  
  
“没给你选择，别蹬鼻子上脸。”  
纯血始祖抬了下巴，  
“喝倒彩有失礼节，何况你的综合素质钩了我对理想情人要求的不少条。”  
  
君临天下的凛凛语气向来不让猎人感冒，  
“嘁，真让人发笑。我该回答无上荣幸么？去你见鬼的情人。”  
  
列了单子不说，还打钩，神经。  
从性别到性格，他锥生零要是符合条件，和自己完全相反的玖兰优姬岂不是一条不占？  
这只吸血鬼是被甩了以后潜意识启动心理防卫机制来了个360度大回旋，形成反向人格了不成。  
  
系了风衣腰带，年轻的协会长不动声色地瞥了眼不知何时被锁死的窗，掩饰地白了一眼，血蔷薇隔空一枪，在光线消散前风一样飞闪出正门。  
  
后上方传来的声音阴冷充满杀意，  
“抓住锥生零！”  
群聚于玖兰豪宅的贵族发动能力，手中聚了冰与火。  
  
悬赏狩猎开始前，似乎又想到了什么，玖兰枢蹙了眉，单手撑了二楼的扶手一跃而下，疾袭上银发猎人  
“算了，我亲自来。”  
  
两条长腿在空中三四次交叉相撞，胫骨作痛。  
劈踢收腿，锥生零单足转身屈膝瞄准面门衔接一个旋体飞踢被看似不沾阳春水的手毫不费力地抓握，施力恰到好处，疼痛却不至骨折。  
曲身双手撑地，侧翻甩腿，就着被对方抓住的踝关节将男人腾空甩起来蹬腿投掷出去。  
  
玖兰枢空翻落地，对于被恭维崇敬的漫长一生中首次被扔出去的奇异体验感到有些微妙。  
反身拧握着不远处的胳膊，避过腰腹创伤，侧托劲瘦的腰身过肩掷摔向柔软的沙发。  
  
换平时没什么，跌入座垫的动作却撕扯了脊骨和身前的伤，两人同时扯痛地嘶了一声。  
  
锥生零忍痛朝向自己逼近的男人抬了腿，钝痛延缓了强劲的动作，被生擒脚踝按向一边。  
正欲咬牙拧腰顶着剧痛抬另一条腿蹬踢，笑得古怪的吸血鬼就着当前的姿势，做了一个天杀动作…  
  
阴影挡了身后一席贵族的视线。抵顶在腿根偏内的部位有些热，有些硬，猎人瞬间惨白了俏脸，耳根泛红，僵硬了身子。  
看向对方的紫瞳幽邃地冒着恼羞成怒的火炎。  
  
“明白了吧？别乱动。”  
TBC  
Ps：回复就是机油动力，请打卡上车，以上为试吃品，下章捆绑疗伤


	4. （IV）我们被连在一起了X同生共死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕，炮友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长
> 
>  
> 
> 本章监禁，隔着栏杆互撕play。
> 
> 结尾提供中转上车，欢迎乘坐。
> 
> （冰：枢大人，我对不起你，还是卡了你。但是，您要感谢我延长了您的享乐。零，我更对不起你，竟然让你在这种姿势等下一章…）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【申明】  
> 本文为枢零同人作品，一切vk人物归茉莉所有

# （IV）  
## 15  
谁能想到玖兰枢房间的衣柜会病态到有暗门连着监牢。  
被扽着胳膊甩进去的锥生零蹡踉站稳，愤怒地回身抓着冰冷的铁栏。  
“你这是做什么？提醒你，我现在可是血猎协会长，幽禁我，你想宣战么？”  
  
“我才要警告你”  
伸入栏杆，揪住对方后脑的银发，扶着后颈揽向自己。  
另一只手一把撕开皱得像裙带菜的风衣，按上胸口的伤口挤压，猎人嘶痛地同时，果然自己也像被炙铁烙了一样疼得激灵。  
“威胁到了血族纯血君主的性命，先下战书的可是你。”  
  
## 16  
“把禁术解除。”  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“你当上了协会长要造反是吧？棋子就给我有点棋子该有的样子。”  
拿捏着纤细的脖颈迫使对方仰头看着自己，他的下巴尖抵在金属栏上，那撇嘴角渗出的血丝是猎人脸上唯一的丽色。  
配着寻衅的苍白笑靥冶丽，魅惑。  
“谁是你的棋子？自恋是病，得治。”  
  
“我再说最后一遍，趁我对你还有点耐心，给你机会自主把禁术解除。”  
“我不知道你在说什么！”  
  
挣开钳制，后坐力倒退一步，  
“啊…头…”  
一阵晕眩，锥生零单手撑着栅栏，面无血色地按着太阳穴，气息急促。  
“你才是做了什么…自从之前任务不巧碰到你我就一直头痛…”  
  
“协会长有接触到禁书库的权限，里面有大量血猎禁术，你用了什么？”  
“血猎是祖先吞噬了一个始祖才获得的力量，有什么禁术同身为始祖你自己不知道吗？”  
  
“锥生零，你已经快把我的耐心耗尽了！”  
回应咆哮的，是血蔷薇幻化而出的藤蔓，抓缠住始祖，两具身体隔贴着栏杆，双双倒在地上。  
“我…玖兰前辈…算我求你…闭嘴！安静点！我真的…头疼得要炸了！”  
  
伤口的爆裂，血管幻化为藤的撕痛复刻传达过来，暴怒的同时，不由得因猎人罕见服软的微弱一声‘算我求你’暗生了一丝不经意的恻隐。

在银白的脑袋即将因颅内难以忍受的疼痛猛撞上铁杆时及时伸手托住，下意识拦了下来。  
  
触手的银发和刚硬的表象不同，极其柔软，流银一样顺滑。  
不期然对上了诧异的瞳，痛得摇曳氤氲，却依然澄净空灵，甚至隐着不解和不明显的感激。  
  
## 17  
“离开A镇那天晚上，你梦到了什么？”  
“哈？”  
  
“梦到了什么？”  
“你觉得我会无聊到记录每天梦到什么？血猎协会很忙的。不像你天天花一样被一群娘娘腔捧着。”  
  
“给我用点心去回忆！”  
果然不该对锥生零这种驯不顺的野猫心软，五指拽着发丝收缩，感到自己头皮一麻才叹气松手…麻烦。  
  
“你放开我！”  
“那个女人…多年前那个血夜…”  
没有看到始祖转瞬即逝暗沉疚愧的眼，猎人抬手去挪自己头侧的手。  
即将触及时电击般移开，惊异地感觉到头上指腹舒适的按压，颤了下肩便没了动作。

  
手指按摩般的无规律移动十分舒服，敛了眼，锥生零冷淡的表情有些舒缓，安适地像眯眼慵懒午睡的猫。

“你为什么问这个？”  
  
“之后三天你喝了酒或者吃了药？”  
“喝了酒，因为头疼，睡不着。你怎么知道？”  
“喝了多少？”  
“威士忌，波旁，我不记得，喝得比较混，四五杯左右，光喝净的没用。你究竟为什么问这些？”  
  
蹙着眉，赤瞳顶着桀骜不驯的眼神，等待着潜意识中已产生的答案。  
“你说你脑子里有声音。是什么？”  
“凭什么一直是你问我答。”  
  
手上的力道猛地加重，尽管自己头上也胀痛了一下。

“回答！是什么？”  
  
“陌生女人，有纯血的气息，碎碎叨叨说着不要忘记…”  
那是道模糊的声音，听得并不真切，多数时候更像是大脑中的蜂鸣，引起剧烈的头痛，伴随着孤寂的冷意和深入灵魂的疲惫。  
  
玖兰枢敛了眼，缓缓睁开，沿发丝下移手指捧过猎人侧脸，托点起下颌让他直视自己，笑容无奈。  
“我们被绑在一起了”  
  
## 18  
“什么意思？”  
“我说你和我，我们的感知被关联到一起了。”  
  
锥生零圆瞠了眼，似乎受到了惊吓。  
大概把猫扔进水里就是那么副可怜兮兮又张牙舞爪的惊悚表情。  
“你胡扯什么？”  
“我没胡说”  
  
“你有什么依据？”  
  
“第一晚我做着你做的梦，脖子上有抓痕，醒来后渴血。连续三天晚上我醉得不省人事，我的酒量一向很好，只喝了一杯红酒，更不要说是血族最为精神的夜晚。之后你受伤我也受伤，位置一样”  
“你听到的声音来自我曾经的同伴，一个女始祖，我脑子里每天都是她的声音。还用我继续说么？”  
  
合了眼睑，锥生零有些无力，似乎又有些欣慰，  
“这么说我没疯？”  
  
“也不远了”  
玖兰枢苦笑，意味不明地抓揉了下银发收回手。  
“不能解除关联的话，至少我离发疯不远了”  
  
## 19  
“我要去A镇调查关联的原因。你和我一起。”  
银发猎人别头，  
“我暂时没空”  
  
“任务？分赴给下面的猎人去做。”  
“不行，剿灭据点的任务太危险，只能亲为”  
“推迟”  
“不可能”  
“那我和你一起去，结束跟我回A镇”  
“我拒绝”  
  
玖兰枢暗红的眼逼视着执意独挑大梁，悯恤属下安危，悲悯苍生却偏偏对自身不上心到仿若不畏生死的青年，言语不容拒绝，带着绝对的威慑。  
“反对无效，你上次受伤的时候我正在演说！台下有上千的听众。”  
  
“哈，这么受欢迎真是恭喜你！”  
紫藤色的眼满是不屑。  
  
“拜你所赐我在千人面前身上冒出了三个血洞，若不是即将演讲结束，草草了之，结果难以想象”  
“啧，那还真是抱歉了。还是不行，这是协会的任务，和你无关。”

  
“你和我有关！”  
惊惧地瞪着异色的眼，对视中，空气凝滞。  
  
始祖深呼吸，解开衬衫，  
“这三个血洞到现在都没有恢复，我可是纯血，动用力量恢复这种程度的伤是分秒的事。”  
  
“这说明你死了说不定我也会死。”  
  
锥生零淡得透明的脸开始变得冷寂，挑着嘴角冷嘲，眼里凝着冰。  
“那我这条命可真是突然值钱了，能间接杀死直接爆头都死不了的纯血始祖。”  
  
含笑的眉眼看不出情绪，  
“要不要帮你宣传宣传？”  
  
“我才要恭喜你把自己和最讨厌的纯血成功绑在一块儿了。在关联解决前，你到哪我就跟到哪。”  
TBC  
  


  
回复刷卡继续乘车，评论＝动力燃料

小心在此站煤油燃尽，卡到天荒地老（真不是威胁）  
  



	5. （V）皮带X腰带X伤口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长
> 
> 疗伤，捆缚play，r18

# （V）

## 20

刚从牢里出来就被甩上沙发的血猎协会长弹坐起身，嗔怒地瞪着眼。

“干什么？”

 

半挂在赤裸上身的风衣大敞，这种欲盖弥彰且没挡到一丝重点的模样配着俊脸上羞窘隐忍的表情简直就是活色生香的动态春宫图。

 

反扳削肩，就着悬在风衣后的腰带，一圈，两圈…将手腕至肘关节的藕臂以十分不自然的姿势并拢捆了个结实。

 

肩部被迫后展到极限，蝴蝶骨拽扯向正中心的脊椎。

这个尴尬情色得不像捆俘虏的绑法难受得要死，却偏偏角度刁钻使不上力，明知是没有强度的衣带，就是怎么也挣不开。

 

锥生零面红耳赤，因捆缚而反弓的身体弯着难堪的弧度，只得气急败坏地朝着始作俑者嘶吼。

“你又要发什么疯？！”

 

“嘘……嘘…”

禁音地呼气，轻点薄唇，指尖按压。

 

一把撕下其中一块固定纱布的胶贴，粘黏的撕扯粉红了肌肤，火烧火燎地疼，两人同时‘嘶’了一声。

 

玖兰枢俯身吻上去，轻轻舔舐，晕起治愈的柔光。

入口的血和他给人的感觉一样是冷的，却和强硬的表象不同，是柔滑的，甚至有点甘甜。

若是比喻的话，就像蔷薇园的晨露，浸润了淡雅的冷香。

 

“啊…停…”

背弓着柔韧的腰像后闪躲，紫瞳里漫着对陌生感知的惊恐，难以置信地听着似乎是自己发出的声音。

 

“真看不出来，成天一副清冷的禁欲表情，身体却敏感得这么淫荡。就像被专业调教过似的”

视线下移，向后折弯的身体不得已绷着胸膛和腹肌，胸口的粉樱却是颤抖挺立的。

 

几乎是一瞬间，长腿横扫，沙发上侧滚的同时，另一条腿飞袭向躲闪第一击的始祖。

“混账，你瞎说什么？嗯…”

失策，猎人顿住，咬着唇，张腿旋踢的工夫给了对方将膝盖抵在自己腿心柔软器官的空子。

 

玖兰枢暗了眼，恶质地用膝盖顶弄，碾了碾那个紧身黑色牛仔裤包裹的部位，满意地看着猎人霎那迷离的同时，身型一震，吞咽一下，倒吸了口气。

竟然这种感觉都能共享。

“再敢有下一次，就把腿也绑起来。”

 

没有移动膝盖，反而抓握着脚踝，反折起单腿，点滑向膝窝施力，再次俯下身。

“只是治伤而已，你身上这些个伤口不愈合，我也恢复不了。要不要给你面镜子瞅瞅自己这幅身体淫靡的反应？”

 

侧着头回避视线，紧抿着唇，尽可能稳住身形不动不抖，锥生零窘迫地试图收回自己的腿。

 

“锥生君，老实点，别乱动。我已经告诉过你，你符合我对情人的意向，别不信。”

手掌覆上那双愠怒的眼，

“不要这么热烈地看着我，再挣扎说不定我真会对你做点什么。我有年头没有做过这种事了，经不起撩。”

 

“鬼知道你哪句话是真的…嘶…”

嘲讽的话瞬间破音，

“啊…哈…”

如果有途径可以拆了这个天诛地灭的，他一定会的！

 

哦，现在还真有。

或许他应该仔细考虑下是否要趁着这种小机率霉运事件，先把自己灭了，间接为民除害，真不是一般讽刺。

 

火热的下体竟然顶撞在一起厮磨，隔着两层异质的布料更是如酷暑难耐。

那道湿濡在耳边的声音温润如玉却可憎得欠抽。

“我以为我原本就是十分直接地像这样告诉你的。”

 

一动不动地僵持，锥生零的紫瞳泛着旖旎的水光，迎风的薰衣草般飘摇着瞳仁。

仰头靠在沙发上，有些口干舌燥地舔咬着下唇，抑制地喘息。

面颊发热，潜意识觉得自己此时的表情肯定很不妙，有些渴望能遁形躲起来。

 

这种说不出的感觉就像是不知不觉被下了迷魂药，牵进未知领域。

或是猫科遇上俗称猫薄荷的荊芥，起初没什么，撕咬着情绪暴躁，却渐渐沉沦迷惑，毛躁挣扎中难以自制地感到愉悦成瘾。

 

伤口上湿润的吮吻有些痒，有些麻，轻微的疼痛感夹带着战栗的电流。

治疗就好好治疗，真的有必要弄得这么淫秽挑逗么…

 

“优姬甩了你真是及时下了贼船。”

“换你上来了，可喜可贺。”

着力手向左偏了分毫，正好擦过胸前娇嫩的粉红，猎人一个冷噤。

“本来这种玩法就是对情人，而不是对恋人，我怎么可能把优姬拉近这种坑。”

“上了年纪的人就是记性不好，谁是你的情人？”

 

“啊”

舌尖…好像顶进伤口了…

竟然…还毒蛇吐芯一样伸缩起来…

疼…却毛骨悚然地刺激…

“嘶…你…嗯…过去在学院怎么不知道你这么流氓？”

 

“你那会儿还是乳臭味干的未成年小孩一个，毫无情调。我不恋童。”

轻笑两声，玖兰枢毫无预警地移动指尖，撕下对方下腹的胶布。

 

猎人绷紧腹肌，扭动着无法前曲的身体，惊喘一声，低沉地喘气。比起小时候空有妍艳皮囊却完全冷冰冰的情欲绝缘体，可要性感诱惑得多。

“话说你好歹也是成年男人，积欲该发泄就去找人发泄，不至于荡成这样。你就不怕哪天被人占了便宜？”

哈，真敢说！

 

“没人会像你这么病态。”

锥生零羞窘地下意识侧身，以被抓住的腿反钩住对方的胳膊，扭体另一条腿弧形迅猛劈踢下去，擦肩而过，着力点没有击中。

啧，糟了。

“锥生君，你不是鱼，记得我说过什么吧？”

 

皮带被抽出长裤，紧接着裤腰被扯落向膝盖…被绑在身后的手臂无法阻挡，全身只剩下一条底裤和半挂在肩上煽情得还不如不穿的风衣。

“你对自己的资质真是不了解，去酒吧试试就知道是不是有很多人和我一样病态。以后任务被下了绊拖进陌生人屋里，可别怪前辈我没教导过你。”

 

曲折的腿被皮带在根部绕了两圈捆在脚踝上固定。

“放开，刚才是你诚心激我，不算。”

挣动使腿踝被勒出艳靡的红痕。

 

一边解自己的皮带，玖兰枢笑容优雅地托起另一条修长的腿，屈膝对折。

这幅伤痕累累被捆得动弹不得的姿态配着那双蒙了情欲也不失倔强倨傲的澄澈紫晶比想象中还要漂亮。

 

“我承认有意激你，但没管住自己的还是你。锥生学弟，你已是当了协会长的人，这样可不好。前辈有意帮你提高自控力，不觉得应该心怀感激么？”

 

指尖在大腿上侧偏内的位置钩画，椭圆形绕着圈游移在虽未深至动脉却有一定深度的划痕，

“更何况，你腿上的伤，也得治。这位置，乱动可是要走火的。”

 

知道为什么雪豹会成天叼着尾巴么？防寒？哈，首先没人踩啊。

 

 

 


	6. (VI)治愈的吻X遥控

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕，炮友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长
> 
>  
> 
> 冰：连续两章，因为再卡怕被枢大人秒杀，所以将此重任转移。。。。
> 
> 概括而言就是，疗伤，双重快感和一贯的香艳互撕互杀。
> 
> （枢：这就是你保证的不卡？
> 
> 冰：卡您的又不是我......您自己没顶住
> 
> 啊————————pia。）

# （VI）  
## 21  
“说真的，锥生君，你就像现在这样摆拍一张，把挂在协会那张面瘫遗像换下来，足以省去你这些年很多浪费在武力镇压树立威严上的工夫，保证你的手下都前仆后继地忠心耿耿替你卖命。”

唇为春，眼为冬，明媚与严寒的碰撞，  
“去死。”

不怒反笑，手中暗暗加力，抵抗着细滑如羊脂的触感下肌腱强韧的力道。  
开玩笑，堂堂血猎协会长当然不会老老实实地让仅剩唯一能自由活动的肢体被轻易禁锢。  
“现在我死了你也要陪葬，别忘了。”

硬碰硬没有意义，尤其是对又犟又傲的锥生零。  
与其两败俱伤再把刚开始止血的枪伤崩开，不如…  
托着膝弯的手快速滑向大腿内侧冷不经狠拧两下，可以鲜明地感觉到猎人一瞬间的脱力，惊到像绒毛倒竖的猫。

“嘶……那也…值得考虑。”  
腿部被皮带困住的同时，那张漠然的面具再无法掩饰因自己的触碰撩略而生的震撼，尽管表面毫无波澜，尽管声音依然是冰的，却还是通过关联诚实传递。

紧抿了下唇，有些燥。  
他活了多久，当然知道哪里可以令人欲罢不能，只是不曾亲身体验过，还是通过如此敏感的青涩身体…

“前辈可是在教你事半功倍，过去你虽然上课睡觉，好歹还是成绩拔尖的优等生，现在怎么变得这么没上进心。”

当然因为教的不是有用的东西，反倒觉得被侮辱了。  
“今天才知道那群娘娘腔为你赴汤蹈火的原因，真是受教了。”

本来也是，碰到抓沙发磨爪来对付你的猫，踩尾巴后你是想当然觉得他能自此顺驯，还是现实地准备被挠？  
何况是大型猫，要不是被绑着，就等着开膛破肚吧。

但既然动不了，又有现成的逗猫草，不逗白不逗不是么？  
“锥生君竟然在意淫我？真让人惊讶。”  
低吼的嘶嘶声也是意料中的。

“自恋狂”

## 22  
反扳的肩部肌肉收缩，腿部血液循环不畅，膝关节逐渐开始郁结疼痛，僵化的姿势牵动全身触电般颤抖，简直是今生屈辱之最。

“解开这些乱七八糟的东西，很难受，我的腰可是僵得快绷断了。这样变态地绑着我，你就不怕事后因为关联作用腰酸背痛腿抽筋么？”

“锥生君是在撩我么？”  
“你是耳朵有问题还是脑子有问题？”

再次吮吻以舌尖钩画腹部的伤口，在猎人震颤的的身体上缓缓抬头，玖兰枢笑得寻衅。  
“难道不是么？这种时候说这种引人遐想的话，好像我已经做了你多少轮一样。”

笑意更甚，  
“是在邀请我？”

“你！”

## 23  
胸口，上腹，下腹，手臂…湿软的火热触感不时盘踞，不时消失转移，被冷空气取代，因液体蒸发吸热而一阵冰凉。  
如此重复，就像冰火两重天的严刑。

那些本可完全撑在沙发上的手指磨擦在身侧，支点在腰腹。偶尔抚过本就因钳制而敏感不已的双腿。  
“请你治好一处再换位置，别这样东点一下西点一下。这样折磨我，你自己就不会间接觉得难受么？”  
完全不知会落在哪里的吻，如蝶，翩翩起舞个野火燎原。  
年轻的协会长蹙着眉，他的额发已经渐渐被汗水浸湿。

“只有纯血有这种治愈力吧，锥生君难道比我还了解？”

呵，折磨？樱桃就是缺乏情趣。  
一把撕下腿根的纱布，  
“啊”  
这牵连酥麻的疼法可有点刺激了，猎人立刻咬了唇，顿时口唇里外一股血腥。

玖兰枢抬手抹了溢血的下唇，吮吸指尖，有些好笑地看着猎人在撩拨下红了耳根，捆于身后的手指不自觉地颤抖。  
弯唇起了玩心，更加色气地吮抿起来，不时抹过尖牙。

“你……有没有点基本的羞耻心？”  
混着血液与唾液的手指点上紧致的下腹，沿着腹肌的纹理横纵描摹，留下一路湿滑的触感，在清早的冷意侵袭下格外难耐。

“在说我还是在说你自己？”  
那只手指继续上移，故意经过单侧粉红，在高昂的尖端绕了三圈才划过锁骨的凹陷，绷直的颈阔肌，哆嗦的喉头，挑过下颌轻点唇瓣摩画。

“再咬下一次，我就给你塞个口枷含着。”  
余光右侧果篮里红艳的鸡血李，点缀那张近乎透明的脸肯定绝艳。

## 24  
“乖一点，别乱动，不然真发生什么，就是你自找的。”  
蓬勃富有生气的股动脉抖擞地随着有力的脉动迸发出清馨寒艳的蔷薇香，沁人心脾地挑逗着嗅觉神经向自己挥手。  
尝过滋味，才更难抗拒，血管在抽搐，尖牙发痒，翻滚沸腾的灼热在体内乱窜，只要在那道靛青的蜿蜒上咬下去…比伤口上更为新鲜的可口血液便会唇齿留香。  
这道伤口的位置真是太绝妙……不，太糟糕了才对。

“玖兰前辈…这…腿伤不用治…”  
怕了？  
丁香紫的眼里都紧张地颤了畏，简直像是背耳瑟缩在床底下的猫。  
恐惧，却不忘瞪着圆眼傲睨着你。  
“那怎么行？你不疼，我还疼。”

舌尖勾摹狭长的伤口，有意无意地以尖牙刺探，却不真的咬合。如此混杂着彼此感知的刺激感很奇妙，颤抖的拒绝和着同样战栗的自控，欲拒还迎一样，考验着走钢丝的自制力。  
“怎么不想想，要不是这一身伤，你可能这么轻易被我抓住捆成这样？”

若不是关联让自己在战斗中突然伤了手，不得不抬腿蹬踢扑向自己的变种，怎么会不巧被划伤这种地方。  
血流的淤滞使得腿部对一丝一毫的接触都敏锐不已，有意为之的唇舌点拨更是像遏勒咽喉一般将他悬在临界垂死顽抗。  
“你究竟为什么要这样戏弄我？之前说要合作也是唬人的？”

因为你在用眼神煽风点火。  
那句‘算我求你’更是毫无意识地撩得像迎面的直勾拳一样径直，会忍不住想再看一次，不是么？  
这个倔强高傲的男人不曾有人见过的脆弱，就只有自己能看，何其三生有幸。  
“这是说的什么话，我好心帮你疗伤，尽显合作的诚意。是你自己不肯老实配合才被绑成这样。”

## 25  
“竟然这么兴奋么？”  
在腿伤止血凝痂后抬眼，那条暗灰色的低腰平角底裤前竟然清晰地勃了道鲜明的轮廊，在棉质布料下斜向一侧。

“形状和尺寸都不错，你真是长大了。”  
恶意地以两指回溯际线，自下而上，在收入裤边松紧的末端弹了一下，立刻双双惊颤。  
嚯，敏感度更是精妙到诱惑。  
“疯子…别碰我”

就是这种眼神，强硬顽犟，不屈于人，美轮美奂得让人为之疯狂的同时想要粉碎的神情。  
玩戏的优美弧度挂上嘴角，谐谑嗜血的恶魔表情鬼魅狰狞。  
“我碰自己总行了吧？”  
拉开西裤拉索，掌覆上同样直硬的部位，自掌根至指尖的弧形轮番施力转移。

猩红的眼映着沙发上觳觫后退的莹白躯体，将一举一动的奋力挣扎收入视线。

成长了，变强了，变得众人仰望了，很好。  
但不要会错意，掌控你的，依旧是我，你就只能跟着我的牵线扭摆。

“啊”  
指尖下移至悬垂的部位，在两球间8字轮绕，青年像被远程遥控了一般挣动，前倾，膝盖着垫，脊背反向弓折，艰难地维持平衡。  
丝质的柔滑以及棉质的绒软，自身的感知，对方的感知，他不曾体会过这种事，更不要说双重夹击。  
身前可耻地支起帐篷，一点点，自松紧处羞涩探出头的玉髓粉艳晶莹。  
“住手…停！别再继续了！”

天使在顽抗，魔鬼在微笑，  
“你可以考虑求我”  
“你…做…梦”

带笑的赤瞳掺着狠戾，应激振奋。  
之前在牢里的请求，并不是因为自己做了什么，只是因为对方恰好头疼，而他恰巧在那罢了。  
再一次，要是由他直接触发的才有意义不是么？  
“那我们就这么杠下去吧，看看谁的忍耐力更强。”

身上火热得像是炙刑，却感到自内而外的刺骨冰冷，他不明白这个男人为何要这般折辱自己，但有一点是确认的，那就是他永远无法从玖兰枢这里得到尊重的事实。

闭了眼，扭头靠上沙发背，任不甘的冷意扩散，丝茧般包裹自己。  
“随便你”


	7. (VII)悸动X脱离轨道的棋子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕，炮友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长
> 
> 香艳撩＋零的反抗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【申明】  
> 本文为枢零同人，vk人物归原作茉莉所有# （VII）

## 26  
拇指指节的断裂是自以为掌控了全局的始祖预料外的突发事件，就像是满盘的棋子就位却突然地震。  
撕心裂肺的疼，覆于下体的手指以奇异的角度弯折，红肿地殷着血。原本临界的欲火被冷不禁浇了刺骨的冷水。  
“玖兰前辈，你是不是觉得，这样折腾，把我弄湿了，就什么都会依你？”

锥生零仰着下颌，修长优雅的颈线连着幽深的锁骨，天鹅一般高傲如初。  
“没错，我确实承受不住你所做的…这具身体经不起挑逗…但是拜你所赐我也经历过不少…”  
弯起冰冷的笑靥，薄唇因疼痛泛着白，  
“和你不同，我习惯了，可以忍疼。”

“现在立刻放开我，我会当你是在实验关联作用的影响玩过了头，不予追究。”  
通过关联，食指指关节上传来力度不小的拿捏，  
“或者，我还有27个完好的指节可以继续…再不然，我还可以把10个指甲都拔了。”

那道清冷的声音仿佛来自异次元，空洞威寒，却刀锋一样渗透着不可阻挡的震慑。令人毫不怀疑，若是软组织可以恢复到连上，一定也会被毅然再次撅断。  
“按你说的，我们可以试试谁能杠过谁。”

像是在证明自己并非戏言，冷寂中咔地一声，是食指第一指节破裂，和始祖‘嘶’的一声抽痛。

那双酒红色的眼终于肯注视着自己，平视。  
银发的协会长笑得清傲，这才是他要的。

悬丝傀儡和杖头傀儡的区别便在如此，你可以牵线指引，却无法预计掌控。  
即使自知尚且稚嫩，斗不过活了千万年的始祖，也要努力平起平坐。

## 27  
那一刻，恍如隔世。  
就好像这才是四十年的分别后第一次见到真正的锥生零，目光上了胶，怎样也移不开。

按部就班的无聊棋盘上最大的惊喜。

冷汗涔涔，耻辱的跪姿，衣不蔽体，伤痕累累斑驳在白皙的肌理上。

完美的反义，

却是行尸走肉般在昏暗迷宫中蹒跚的千万年里所见最为璀璨耀眼之物。

像是光芒万丈的漩涡，召唤吸引着麻木的脚步，不可抗拒。  
感到脱缰偏移轨道的战栗。

挑衅的表情傲然地像是在说‘即使这样，我也能伤到你’  
圣洁巍峨，倘若折翼天使真的存在，或许最多不过如此。

将汗湿紧贴于额的银发拨开，托抚着白玉似的脸。那双色素极浅的紫瞳像是盛了碎钻，折射着凌厉的锋芒。  
“我现在挺佩服你的，是真话。”

“我答应放开你，前提是你不可以乱动。这些伤不能这么搁着。”

## 28  
看吧，猎人漂亮凝白的身躯在抖，颤得多么令人愉悦，那是自己造成的。

执起对方的手，将断指温柔地含进口中。轻柔如羽，包裹，吮舐，血液透着魂魄的芬芳。

“请不要做多余的动作。”  
骨感的指节透着灵魂的刚强。

浅与暗的视线交汇，

黑暗中漫漫游荡直至汗水浸透了脚下的路，那抹假想的光亮原本遥不可及，却变得近在咫尺。  
张开五指，透过指缝，依稀可见。  
循着光源，移动，迷宫的墙砖在崩塌。

兴奋到血管里的细胞欢腾得跳跃，骨髓深处都在作痛，  
痛到无法忽视，痛到无法呼吸，痛到被侵蚀了意识——

是毒。

 

那双不屈的眼，那盏空明的灯，只能是自己独有。  
纯洁又天真的骄美野兽，只能属于自己。

原本不可能染指，却像这样被紧密绑在一起。

弄脏，引诱，在对方空白的篇页泼墨书写自己的色彩。  
让他无法再奢望自由，重返自然，

让自己变成他眼中唯一的风景。

着了魔，  
咬破指腹，滴答着血红，伸向对方，一如恶魔在漫漫沙漠诱惑基督的果仁蜜饼。  
“不需要。”  
眼底泛着红丝，雪青的瞳掺进木槿的粉，压抑中更显艳丽。

“伤口止血，却并没有完全愈合，说明你所谓的不需要是在意志可以控制的范围内，身体依然是饥渴的。”

“你认为我会给你机会重新卡回我咽喉上控制我？”  
嗤谑地冷笑，孤傲的猎人寒着审视的眼，  
“这次施舍你想得到什么，我想不会还是做优姬的盾。”

“和解的馈赠，不是施舍。”  
这他可不会信。

玖兰枢耸肩。  
无妨，反正也的确不是真话。  
自己中了毒，不把下毒者一起拉进毒瘾怎能善罢甘休。  
身体上酸麻的疼痛一定是通过关联传递过来的捆缚残留。

猛地将手指反扣入对方言语翕合的口中，压向咽部，让血液的芳香霸居着舌根，两指肆意纠缠着扁桃留下点点血珠。  
异物感呛得猎人浸润了充血变得红艳的眼，整张脸像是嵌了石榴石的白玉，那画面抚过了心。

在明晃晃的手即将袭上自己时缓缓收回了手。  
“不想我继续就自己吸。”

“你还想再断几根手指或是别的什么？”  
一掌反手扇开眼前滴血的手指，银白的身影将衬衫扯过后颈，自沙发上跪立，挂臂攀上肩背，毫不犹豫地刺破动脉。

难言的感受，单方的汲取被复刻，仿若血族比性更为亲密的对喰，在穿刺的同时体验血液的流动。  
犬齿逐渐增长，红眸翻转出瑰丽的流光，受到蛊惑的双手盘踞上嶙峋如翼的蝴蝶骨，  
这是只能属于自己的堕天使，是自己亲手撅了他的羽翼。  
屏气凝神，暂停时间的沙漏，让此刻延续。

‘枢，不要忘记’  
脑中回响着残音，在千万年终于发现想要收入掌中之物的刹那，多么不是时候。

没有忘，不会忘，忘不了。  
一直欣然面对的命运为何突然黯下来变得可怖？

‘弄到手’，来自自我的呐喊变得更加响亮，一声声盖过同伴的低喃，怀中的天使，你是否也可以听到回音？

牙尖即将刺破纹有蔷薇的刺青时，一把将对方推开，望着那双逐渐褪去血色的浅瞳，对一瞬间贪婪的觊觎感到惊悚，竟会迷失到任由猎人通过关联反降自己。

“干什么？！不是你让我咬的？”  
“你什么时候这么听话了？”

微哂，听话？要是真的这样认为，那你肯定是第一次认识锥生零。

梦与脑的幻音是大脑皮层潜意识的活动，  
伤与欲是身体生理的表层反应，  
既然彼此共享了细致入微的点滴，

那么血呢？

下位吸血鬼奢望纯血是本能，可以用强劲的意志压制，却无法将渴求从脑和血管中根净剔除。  
那么以关联作用相连，不论是贪恋啃噬他自己的血液自残，还是镜面渴望他锥生零的血液都是于己有利的情形。

你想要束缚我，便给你作茧自缚的机会。我跑不了，你也别想独善其身。  
不求可以反僵你，有所约束便足够。  
然后总有一天，你会反被自己的人偶操控。

淡粉的唇线抿着绝美的笑弧。

## 29  
日出昭示着血族的夜晚，银白的身躯蜷缩在沙发上，用大大小小的靠背的软垫将自己埋得严实，像猫。  
“去睡床。”  
猎人从棉枕中探出小半个脑袋，斜着眼，  
“无事献殷勤绝无好事。你在打什么鬼主意，竟然要把床让给我？”

“别自作多情，我也睡床。”  
话毕便探进那堆枕头里拽对方蜷曲的胳膊。

“什么？”  
“睡沙发我怕你跑了。还是你比较倾向暴力，觉得被绑起来扔进笼子比较好？”  
那画面倒是适合他，困进金丝笼的折翼天使。

嘴角上扬，寻畔滋事的神情，寒傲的脸，  
“前辈医好了我的伤，若觉得还能毫发无伤地绑我，未免太自负。”  
径直走向床铺，翻身钻进被窝，懒洋洋地伸展手臂，  
“有床干嘛不睡？”

## 30  
从冰冷的脊背传来震颤的紧张感，不远处的猎人紧绷着身体，哪有丝毫入睡的征兆。  
“你又想逃？”

“没有…你…你有病么？这是干什么！嘶，别捆这么紧…”  
手臂上贴上温热的触感和皮革的勒绑，脑中嗡鸣的猎人涣散着意识没有抵挡。  
脑海里的声音愈发嘈杂，‘不要忘记’合着‘弄到手’似乎是不同的声音，始祖的脑子究竟像浆糊一样混乱到什么程度？

“这样你就铁定跑不了了，踏实。”  
将皮带穿过搭扣，有些好笑地看了眼成品：  
捆在一起的手臂莫名和谐。  
“反正已经绑一起了，暂时多这么一个也差不了多少。明天空了再下个界限咒就全了。”

黑着脸舒气的猎人倍感无奈，低声喃喃，  
“我本来也没要跑…”  
仿若故意的转身侧卧使得被绑在一起的手向着十分尴尬的角度扯去，一不小心就会整个人贴在对方后背上，本来就头痛欲裂，这下是真的别想睡了。

“玖兰前辈…有酒么？”  
“还头疼？”  
“对，你不疼？”  
“我习惯了。”  
紫晶有一瞬的诧异，原来这个强大优雅的男人也会露出那种疲惫不堪的表情。

“喂！”  
被两步扽下床的协会长，困窘地移动脚步走成一顺儿了…  
回头的褐发男人当然是那副招牌式令人发毛的微笑。

## 31  
“竹篓”  
哈？协会长抬起微醺迷蒙的眼，不解地看着模糊视线中好似同样醉意缠身的始祖。

“第四杯，按之前的说法你已经很醉了，却完全不上脸呢。”  
玖兰枢拿起另一个酒瓶，私酿威士忌，就它吧。  
哂笑着为对方满上，  
“不考虑做我的情人么？”

“呵，我还没那么醉”  
那是锥生零陷入黑暗前最后的记忆。


	8. （VIII）一张房卡X大提琴一样的脊背

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮友（？）；
> 
> 长尾猫科和踩尾巴专业户的日常。  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> HE
> 
> 【本章概要】  
> 间接牵引play（遛猫？）  
> 零利用关联反//撩，作死（？）反被撩=>互撩  
> 脊骨play  
> dirty talk  
> （ps：一个三次元小可爱看完viii说，这章是枢大人casting/audition，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【申明】  
> 本文为枢零同人，一切vk人物归原作茉莉所有

# （VIII）  
## 32  
“来这里干什么？”

奢侈，金钱堆砌出来的装潢，难以想象这种偏远地区还能有这种场所，八成是会员制的。  
规模不大，顾客不多，员工稀少，却从进门大堂的熏香到大小古董摆件都透着高级的气息。  
出门在外，做个任务都要找温室蜷着，不愧是娇生惯养的花朵。

“离你的任务地点很近。难不成你还要我去陪你住血猎别馆？”  
相较始祖理所当然的微笑，相信耸肩冷哼足以表达猎人的不屑。  
“是你要像牛皮糖一样粘着我执行任务。”

玖兰枢抬起手，伸向水晶灯下朦朦胧胧的框影。  
他或许应该给负责起草血猎协会长日常生活的秘书颁个荣誉勋章，比起日间部的黑制服或者那孩子初任元首时的清一色暗调服饰，最近这几身浅色系风衣显然更搭那头月华般的银发。

当然，像之前那身黑色紧身上衣那种，将曲线勾勒得如同赤裸的，就不知道秘书先生/小姐是出于什么动机了。

“不愿做我的情人，却跑去别馆让不常见你的部下们看看他们的顶头上司和吸血鬼的纯血头目火热到寸步不离的地步？你倒是对自己的名声不大在乎。”  
手指沿着边缘勾画，在其闪躲误以为会发生的直接触碰时，猛地抓住对方皮箱边拉锁上的皮环，间接牵引着阴着脸的小猎人走向房间所在的走廊。

“你…”  
手握着装有不少武器的皮箱，松也不是，放也不是，索性大跨几步，弯腰扯住对方皮箱的侧把。  
谁都别想走。  
“我的房间呢？”

晃晃手里的一张房卡，手心手背翻转。  
要是你觉得纯血始祖会变魔术，递出第二张房卡，那这期待怕是要落空了。

“想住单间？别想了，又不是没一起睡过。”  
“请不要用这种会引起歧义的词胡说八道，国语没学好请去回炉重造。”

冰冻三尺的嗓音自然也掩饰不了充血的耳。  
好笑地拉着皮箱扯近彼此的距离，凑到耳骨的银饰处若即若离地碰触。  
没有什么比青年应激的震颤更令人满意，  
微妙，奇异，禁果一样，只会渴望更多。  
“你究竟在怕什么？缺乏安全感让我感到无趣。”

冷笑，模仿。  
追齐差距的最快途径就是从经验者那里学习补差，再青出于蓝，加以适当发散提升。  
尽管，这或许正是对方希望的，  
有时只要惊喜或是惊吓就好，不是么？  
“是什么让你觉得我怕了？居高临下同样让我感到无趣。”

耳垂蹭过细微尖锐的触感，却没有戳破。  
吸血的挑拨，勾起欲念，牵起臆想，却不付诸实践。手下不动声色地十指纠缠，被撤出手里的房卡。  
太有趣了不是么？

历经千万年的始祖感到一阵战栗地快意，燥热地舔过微抿的下唇。  
不远处的银发猎人以房卡轻点薄唇，过道烛火辉映的笑靥鬼魅，  
“看来玖兰前辈上次难得跟我说了句真话。比我好不了多少，你是真的不经撩。现在积欲过深，会被占了便宜的又是谁呢？”

关联是公平的，  
冰面具，笑面具，  
表面的遮掩都是白费力气。

## 33  
房间分错了？  
不，看始祖看戏的表情，这并不是偶然。

“你在干什么？”  
“这床是两张拼起来的。”

表面文章可以做，但纸老虎一戳就破。

看看，进门前还不知死活地撩得煽情，这会儿看到要同床共枕就立马退缩了。  
“拆什么，就这样，除非你这么怕我。”  
背对自己的猎人似乎僵住了身形，就像在忍耐和爆发间抉择，这就是经验之差导致的必然结果。

令人意外的是，他开始满不在乎地宽衣解带，慢镜头般将风衣退下肩膀，不知跟谁学的，不经意的动作充满挑逗。

既是挑衅，为何不接受呢？

“说想让你当我的情人也是真话，这句你怎么就不信？连续撩拨，这么冒失，我或许可以认为，你打算接受提议了？”  
从身后圈过浅色的身影，退下外衣，随意扔向一旁，毫不推阻的青年只是轻蔑地冷嗤。

视线里蕴藏着火，注视着银灰色紧身上衣包裹的背影，  
“我很好奇负责给你置办衣物的，是男是女…”  
指尖在背开拉锁自上而下再回溯，激起紧绷的瑟缩。

“…嗯…不管是男是女，这个实习生都会被开除。”  
不反抗，不挣扎，肯定有鬼。  
“真可惜，这个风格很对我胃口。”  
足以满足任何一个博爱男人的幻想。

锁头向下，一节一顿，印下一吻，怀中一激灵。  
“锥生君，不管你在玩什么戏码，现在后悔还来得及。人体有34节脊骨，颈椎骨7节，胸椎骨12节，腰椎骨5节，骶椎、尾椎共10节，越向下越敏感。你扛得住么？小心玩火自焚。”

半侧转的脸庞黠傲地仰着唇角，审视寻衅般微微抬头又低头扫过面容，  
“你能我就能。”

“是么”  
无需多说什么，舌尖在颈椎第五节描画，进一步退两步地轻佻，缓慢，累计期待感。  
托扶腰际，指尖不时有意无意地摩擦，以唇舌勾起拉锁，牙齿下拽，湿热的鼻息羽毛似的轻柔扫弄在脊背。

关联远比猎人诚实，原原本本地复刻着他触电般的感受，血液的热流被引向腹股沟，他的心跳在加速。背对自己，软舌难耐地舔着口腔的下膛。

细密与若即若离的点吻交错，浅啄与吮吸轮番，螺旋式绕着骨节的凹凸画圈，让轻微的酥麻感贯穿轴线通达全身。  
“舒服吧，真的不重新考虑我的提议？”

染了欲色的嗓音略沙，混合着空气流动的气息声，可以轻易地感觉到压抑在喉咙深处的唔噜呻吟。  
“…安静，倒胃口……啊…”

恶意向嶙峋的骨缝挤压，推送不可能探入的舌，银发猎人颤栗地破音，又立即抿唇，他似乎无法在对话中控制愉悦的喘息。  
“才刚到胸椎哦，锥生君，要认输么？”  
将衣衫向两侧摊开，以椎为轴，展过肩胛，如羽翼向两侧延伸。  
“谁会…”

“知道么，第1胸椎有时也称为第8颈椎，它有肋骨协助维持稳定。形成脊椎中间部份，具有承受重力、缓解冲力、支持脊神经及血管等作用。”  
温湿的舌圈圈绕绕地兜转在那块被点到的骨骼，手指身前身后寻溯着肋骨的凹棱，半支撑激烈抖动的躯体。  
“这里的交感神经与脊神经同行，指挥心肺的活动，感觉尤为敏锐。你的呼吸，有没有不自觉地提速呢？”

“哈嗯…”  
玖兰枢轻笑出声，转而s形一路下扫、掳掠，看似加快了速度，却又不朝腰椎发展，反而蠕缓、恶质地绕着梅比斯环折返。  
“你的脊背很漂亮，就像做工精湛的大提琴一样。我只是像这样轻轻拨弦，你就发出十分磨人的音色。”  
“…闭嘴”

错解字面意思一般，他诚心合唇用力吮吻，以密闭的真空制造压力，留下艳丽的吻痕。  
“是这样么？”  
凑向红艳的耳廓，褐发始祖呵着气，  
“何必叫我禁声，你其实很喜欢听情色的浪语不是么？”  
修长的指尖故意在脊骨和肋骨的边缘拨弹般浮动，尖牙擦过耳骨的银饰，发出令人震颤的脆响。  
“由我弹奏，你的这些弦，被轻轻拨弄，会让你兴奋不已，变成优美的颤音。”

锁链与唇舌并进，琴弓般急驶向腰际。  
“这就是所谓的琴马了，每一根弦都于此交汇，承接着每一寸颤振。”

火焰的怒吼，热油的沸腾，壮阔的管弦乐激昂的篇章，那些指腹的点触，湿濡的描摹，令腹肌紧绷。  
脉动、痉挛，猎人像被蝮蛇暗袭的猫，竖着寒毛向前闪躲，却被描画着肌理揽回，敏锐地感受着身后灼热的气息。

腰后指舌的抚摸细碎绵延，掀动无以名状的麻痹快感。身体中有火在窜，如日中烧。  
胸腹随着呼吸此起彼伏，气喘着不时拔高的尖锐碎音，牵人心魂。  
“若真是一把琴，你也绝对算是名器。”

双手环至身前，解开裤头，刻意不去碰触渴望解脱的部位，抽出揶于其下的上衣，将拉锁一拉至底，双手将衣物经肩胛，锁骨自身前剥离，尾指似是偶然地必然划过胸前的樱挺。  
“尾椎就像发条，坐骨神经和性敏感带纠葛，旋紧弦…”

臀峰受到挤压，沟壑探进一指在尾骨轻点，仿若被外界异物刺探的惊悸使锥生零迅速回神，转身将单腿抵进对方腿间，擒住不久前跋扈的手。  
他故作镇定地弯着唇，努力往眼里揉进冷感，  
“拉锁，多谢，出发前看到这件衣服，我原本有些苦手。”

就知道无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。  
粉润的色泽春樱倒映般投射在凝白的胴体上，胸前挺立，解了一半的长裤开着口，露着内裤包裹的果仁，实在是不怎么有说服力。  
“这样就想结束了？”  
失望多少是有的，这就是猫科的顽劣，勾着吊着，得到想要的就立刻慵懒地晃晃尾巴抽身而退。

“不然呢？玖兰前辈是不会硬上弓的，你自知没有可能毫发无伤拿下我。有关联作用的情况下，你我认真打起来，双方伤痕叠加，且恢复滞速，不出一刻钟，就都废了。”  
揆情审势，并加以利用，是优。  
作茧自缚，引火焚身，是差。

“有道理，你打算怎么灭火呢？自虐？”  
小猫挑拨欲火，被巨蟒锁定却不自知。  
也不知是自负还是自轻，都说过符合对情人的要求了，不信么？

“由少至多，疼痛和毒的耐受性都可以通过增量逐渐提高。我认为，这种事也一样，适当自虐是有必要的，玖兰前辈认为呢？”  
伸着懒腰走向浴室，  
“陪练，谢了。”


	9. （IX）萤蛾X关联药效

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长
> 
> 发展一点感情线

# （IX）  
## 34  
新任元老院鱼龙混杂，在一定程度上较被剿灭的老一辈换汤不换药。近日，右翼势力又有了复苏迹象，这次会面的线人便是家族聚会上得了风声的鸣哨者。

莫名其妙，站在酒吧门口居然真的会感到七上八下，喉咙里像梗了根鱼刺，胃里沉了石。  
一定是因为近些日子听老不死的始祖没事闲着得瑟了些有的没的。  
整理心绪，沉静，再沉静…  
深呼吸，攥拳在手掌上搓了搓因紧张末梢循环郁结而有些冰冷麻痹的指尖，紧了紧领口。  
不就是声色场所么…有什么…能坏到哪去？吹哨人在血猎协会登记的线人代码是“萤蛾”，是一个L-B，在这种偏僻的地方理论上人不多，应该可以立刻锁定，然后速战速决。

银白的发，米灰色的风衣，色素清浅的眉眼衬着俊丽妍秀的白净脸庞在昏暗的酒吧就像笼着光晕的华月一样闪耀。  
嘈杂随着木门的开启，有一瞬间停滞，不少异色的视线或欣赏或觊觎地瞥向门口。仅仅是短促的分秒，便看似自然地恢复了谈话嬉笑的喧嚣，只是那些若有若无的余光仍然不经意地追寻。

L-B两个，L-C四个，这种地方，正常情况下应该有这么多吸血鬼扎堆么？

“喝点什么？”

在吧台站定的银发猎人，舒了口气，怔怔拖出高脚吧椅，视线在五花八门的货架和酒桶上不同标注的龙头上扫视。  
“就这个吧。”

“一扎还是一品脱？”  
“一扎”  
“老板赠送的，下酒。”

不自觉地蹙眉，自己似乎被酒保颠倒的组句耍了，应该点一品脱才对，这扎实在是，分量有点过。  
胃里不安地翻倒始于自知，骗得了别人，骗不过自己。  
玖兰枢说的或许没错，酒吧、接头，这种情报任务超出了他的舒适区。既是猎人，除了公文，需要协会长亲自出马的任务多是猎杀处决对象。为了避免前瞻后顾，这些年养成了单枪匹马的习惯，在一定程度上，他是一个独行的暗杀者。  
若非“萤蛾”点名要直接和头领沟通，情报任务自会交由专业部门负责。

手表上的时间是晚上9:30分，线人应该已经到了才对。问题是，是在座的L-B中的哪个？

自身未作伪装的外貌辨识度高，确认接头的暗语是“人类一思考，上帝就发笑”。  
锥生零葱白的手指不时捏着几粒爆米花下意识往嘴里扔，让混了椒盐的黄油在舌尖融化。吃零食可以缓解紧张情绪，他有些苦脑该如何引发这句话自然而然地出现。

端起啤酒喝了几口，从兜里掏出两片阿司匹林，仰头咽下。还是先确保头痛不发作才好，希望玖兰枢能积极配合管住他的脑。

“我注意你很久了，一个人？”  
似乎是个外观颇为潇洒的人类，虔诚的视线像在观摩艺术品。  
“你真美，尤其是眼睛。神秘、尊贵，颜色又像普罗旺斯的薰衣草花田一样浪漫。虽然有些冷，像冰，又像钻石的锋锐。”  
那人收回眼前隔空描绘的手，从兜里掏了掏，  
“我是一个画家，可以请你做我的模特么？这是我的名片。”

脑子里不经意走马灯一样反复着褐发男人含笑的声容，“去酒吧试试，就知道是不是有很多跟我一样的病态。”  
有些不知所措地吞咽，自己生硬的拒绝肯定很尴尬。  
“抱歉，我在等人。”

男人没有退缩，反而搬出隔壁的吧椅翘着二郎腿坐上去。  
“等谁？现在是9:40，如果你的预约是9:30，那么他迟到了。如果是10:00，那么，这20分钟，不介意的话可以和我聊天。”

“如果我介意呢？”  
有些没好气地皱眉，他没有时间和人类耽搁，尽管那两个L-B至今没动作有些怪异。  
“那么请告诉我你为什么介意。”

早在黑主学院时，不时渴血，做好了随时堕落向L-E，撒手人寰的准备。即使曾被调侃为日间部希望之星，性格使然，周遭几乎没有活物，更不要提人际。  
拜多股纯血作用影响，变易稳定后，早期协会事物繁忙。交接完毕后又被玖兰枢的纯血灭却计划和元老院大洗牌折腾得没工夫合眼。  
说习惯，逃避，没机会都可以，年轻的协会长在黄金单身汉的独木桥上渐行渐远，搭讪，是大概上辈子都没体会过的东西。应对自如，更是天方夜谭。

“这种事需要理由么？”  
“当然，拒绝当然要让别人心服口服。”

竟然不知不觉又浪费了5分钟。  
“你自己思考吧。”

“人类一思考，上帝就发笑。”  
画家的表情开始变得毛骨悚然，并且散发出不知为何一直没有注意到的L-B气息。

锥生零圆瞪了眼，迅速站起来，眼前一阵晕眩，片刻的黑幕后，再次出现的画面像是劣质磨损的老式胶带，卡机，还带着震荡的马赛克模糊效果。  
热…呼吸困难像是在沙漠中残喘，高温、闷热、干燥，呲啦啦地在胸腔盘踞。胸口发闷，喘不过气，肺叶的每一次张合都紧得发疼。

不远处出现了另一个L-C的气息…是酒保  
蒙了雾的冰紫色瞳孔瞄向吧台上喝了1/4的啤酒和消了大半的爆米花…被算计了。  
他不知自己被下了什么药，能让这具经历了通用毒脱敏训练的身体产生这种程度的反应。  
这些血族又是以什么闻所未闻的药物或是咒术暂时掩盖了气息。

手指僵硬地移向腰后，抓握张开数次，舒解麻木，握了枪。  
已知的是，要么趁药物完全侵蚀意识前速战速决，要么，死在这。

从一开始就不是两个L-B，四个L-C…整个酒吧都是埋伏的血族…三个L-B，十五个L-C。

“萤蛾之火，无以论光。但是你知道么，这种鞘翅目的昆虫擅长拟态，是诈欺的专家。锥生零，你大概没有想到，自己会栽在这种地方？”  
L-B打了个响指，待机的血族逐个站起来，瞪着狰狞的血瞳，像芒线聚向中心。

“正巧你生得漂亮，既然你干扰了我等血族的娱乐，就由你来亲自弥补吧。”

## 35  
雏鹰觉得翅膀硬了，不如任他展翅，看看离开了温巢，他能撑得了多久。  
这便是玖兰枢回到房间，发现本该在浴室冲澡的猎人无故蒸发后的想法。  
调笑与阴冷参半。

协会长尚且年轻，和活了百年千年的血族比，资历尚浅，姑且依靠实力卓越起到震慑作用还不成问题。  
他的短板在于阅历，尤其是特定领域的经验，比方说阅人。

这种偏僻的镇子能约见线人接头的地方并不多，若非在所住酒店内，就在周边的酒吧里。  
酒吧可不像银发小猎人擅长的领域。  
先不说能不能融入背景，游刃有余，光凭他对自身资质毫无认知的迷茫程度就不难判断，这孩子估计没怎么去过酒吧这种夜夜笙歌的地方。当然，他恐怕也没时间。

托起酒瓶斟酒，让浓郁的液体在杯底回旋，沉淀加深，激溅起水花。通过关联可以猜出，猎人大概在喝酒，既然已经微醺，不如自己也喝点。

视线中转瞬即逝的黑屏令原本闲适的始祖蹙眉放下酒杯。  
原本暗嘲的思绪被涌动的热浪席卷，经毛细血管和经络植物根系般延展，啃咬着四肢百骸。  
暗红的瞳孔不经意微缩，翻窗而出瞬行于夜幕的动作一气呵成。  
暗黑的身影在阴影处瞬移，画质恶劣的影像向身后飞逝。

肾上腺素增殖堆积，交感神经像是甩动的跳绳，随着渐进的节拍，牵动着心跳的速度。  
喉口感到堵闷，气息像上了马达，一下快过一下，却无法顺利向肺腔摄入多少氧气。  
火烧的灼辣在心肺攻城略地，掺杂着盛怒怫郁的无名业火愈演愈烈。

四肢和躯干除了脱力和麻痹尚未出现不适，这说明银发猎人除去一时大意被下了脏东西，暂且平安无事。

‘来得及’  
是安抚燥热的唯一冽泉。

通路过电的刺痛自心口扩散向手臂、指尖。解开袖口的纽扣，入眼是狰狞曲折的静脉，从腕动脉蔓上肱肌，如同带刺的毒藤缠绕，刺痛。

是经历过的熟悉情景，猎人发动了血族的能力。

眉头锁紧，这不是好兆头。  
锥生零厌恶血族能力不是新闻，若非被逼无奈断不会使用。有能力，有资格迫其幻化蔷薇藤的目前为止，只有自己。  
不是敌人势均力敌就是数量…

数量？！  
玖兰枢下意识加快了速度。  
联系药物带来的热流穿梭，弥散的意识，昏眩和肢体逐渐失去知觉的刺麻感，敌方操着什么手牌怎么打，一眼明了。

身上划开了伤，左肩…  
重物锤击的钝痛，腰腹…  
…  
血液的气息在风中飘散，随着行进愈发浓郁，杂乱得无法辨识白蔷薇的甘甜冷香。

‘来得及’  
是勒在心头紧绷的炙弦。

## 36  
墨绿的木门似有千斤重。  
推开的刹那，迎风扑面而来的是掺了血味的沙。刺鼻，呛口，不知是多少死尸的凝聚。

东倒西歪的桌椅，断裂的吧台，  
瓶瓶罐罐碎裂的玻璃反射着幽森的橙光，流泻出未来得及挥发的酒精将满地的沙和了泥，冲淡了浓稠的血腥，变成掺了粉得诡异洋色。

银发猎人缩在角落里，大概是为了防止背后的突袭。  
蔷薇的藤蔓在室内盲扎，木地板断裂，留下一个个叉着木屑的窟窿。穿行的L-C像是惊悚的人形烤肉，被灌顶，分解成沙。  
殷红艳丽的刺玫在空气中盛开，阻挠着强袭。

凌乱的衣衫，破碎的衣领，碎布片软哒哒地垂着，沾满了不分敌我的黏腻血腥。  
雪青色的眼眸涣散，自眼底翻滚着赫赤的浪，生硬地抬着胳膊机械性地精准射击，几乎无意识的，真正的冷兵器。

洁泠的冰山雪莲生生被漆成了诡艳的曼珠沙华。

以磁力掩护子弹，快速在藤蔓无规律的奇袭中闪躲，L-B攀上猎人肩头的须臾，玖兰枢抬起了手。  
阴暗如膨胀的热气球，随着火焰的跳跃，蒸腾。  
恚怒像密度逐渐加剧的粒子，处于大爆炸的临界。  
泛着血光的赤瞳里住着张牙舞爪的饕餮，狂躁地瞪着兽眼，张着血盆大口。

领地意识是兽性，源自本能。

咔，有什么应声断裂，  
是栓野兽的锁链，  
是封了刃的鞘，  
是遮掩戾色的笑面具。

唰，有什么被撕开，  
是尘封的蜡印，  
是疯狂的枷锁，  
是演绎本性的薄纱。

像是被强制按了暂停，画面凝滞，只剩下银发青年若有若无的喘息。

“碰脏了，你们赔不起。”

扭转的骨骼、肌肉、皮肤，血管撕裂迸溅出刺鼻的血腥。一如元老院的肃清，仍然站立的2名L-B和3名L-C仍然停留在螺旋拧转已没了头的脖子上。

仍存有热度的血液飞溅上苍白的脸，重力拖拽着血珠沿着面庞多线条流动，唤回了一丝猎人离散的意识。  
褪尽绯色的紫瞳恢复了玻璃质的空灵，瞳仁颤动着为眼前所见震憾。  
那是暴戾肆意的，毫无掩饰情况下，始祖真正的实力。

赤与紫的眼神交流，玖兰枢向墙角半倚的青年走去。  
“走。”  
流窜的沸热在全身上下点火，所经之处电流碾过的痹痛。

“你…为什么…没事？”  
呼吸的郁结使得言语断断续续。  
“间接通过关联，我有事。你练过毒，我练过这个。”  
这就是纯血的既定悲剧。

时间不多了，他弯腰伸手穿过腋下，将脱力的青年提起来靠在自己身侧，  
“快点，手搭到我肩上，趁你我还能走得动。”  
同样灼热的身体贴在一起十分不秒，1加1大于2的典型例证。  
“竟然被线人下药，你是缺乏常识还是粗心大意？”

“抱歉……谢谢…”


	10. （X）君主式仁慈X挥别自制

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
>  
> 
> 豪华多车厢，车速快，请系好安全带。  
> 高氢预警，（难以形容）的play预警
> 
> 这是回复修仙的，算是我的感受，所以贴出来：
> 
> 感觉枢的爱就是我可以最温柔，也可以极具毁灭性，但是只能是我，你不能看向别处，也不能跑。你可以和我同归于尽，我可以陪你陨落，但是，你休想逃离我独善其身。
> 
> 你们期待已久的部分，希望不会失望
> 
> 建议（X)至(XIII)连续观看，保持完整性。

## 37

银发猎人蜷缩成一团，侧卧在床上。素日白绢一样的肌肤晕染了粉霞，从迷离氤氲对不了焦的眼瞳下晕散弥漫，没过颈项和破碎衣物中隐约的锁骨。

绷着经络的五指抓握撕扯着身下的被褥，力度之大，指尖泛白。

殷了红的薄唇微张，频率急促地压抑喘息，从喉咙深处发出呜噜沉吟。

 

他看起来并不知道自己的生理究竟需要什么，只是强撑着意志力抑制渴血感那样蹙眉忍耐。几缕冷汗涔湿的额发贴在挺拔的鼻梁上。

 

柴薪蹿燃，在喉口，胸膛，下肢肆意…

热，更多的是烧灼感和躁痒。

虎口掐上自己的脖颈，锥生零感觉咽部像是卡了杂质的燃油机。任轴承怎么作业，油泵怎么泵也通不过多少新鲜气体，只有过热的部分在腔内循环，油腻地封喉，让呼吸变得更加困难。

 

下身肿胀得发疼，陌生的感知让火烧火燎的身体自内而外恐惧地泛着冷意。冰火交加变得更加敏感，连从半开的窗帷溜进的一丝晚风都令如置地狱蒸烤的身体无法控制地舒适颤栗。

 

 

不远处的单人沙发上，褐发始祖叉腿坐着，半支着下颌。乍看镇定自若下是欲火撩略的忍耐细节。

连沉敛幽静如陈酿的赤瞳都翻江倒海地漫着一浪高过一浪的赤波。

 

抓扶把手的指扣着力，利化的甲刺进桃木，削起木屑。

双腿绷着劲，保持着十分不自然的僵硬角度，完全不似跷二郎腿应有的闲适。

下巴处支撑的手以特意的方式紧握了拳，指腹按在拇指对掌肌处暗暗用着力，防止利甲刻进掌心。

 

这种时候若是双双流血，新鲜的血液定将一举击溃临界点盘旋的神经…

暗红的眼翻腾着黛青的阴云，皱着不得舒展的眉心，带着瞄猎物的专注危险地盯着卧榻上开始无意识辗转蜷卷的身躯。

 

床罩纺织的纵横纹理摩擦刺激，让身体变成了闭合回路的电路板，刺麻的电流不羁跑蹿。

不自觉夹紧的双腿膝头刮蹭，牛仔布的粗糙触感挤压着大腿内侧，在敏感带擦木取火。一时的舒缓被接踵而至的欲浪铺卷。

 

扭转的躯体像是渴望更多，却不知道想要什么…尝试性地翻身匍匐，碾捻着磨蹭腿间的燥热。

“哈啊…”

仿若顶撞的动作令青涩的身体痉挛，难耐地发出靡艳的呻吟…仅存的意识遭到了惊吓，抬手含上指弓，阻止抑不住破口而出的破音…

 

不禁闷哼，即使是经过特殊训练的始祖也扛不住关联和视听的双重刺激。

猎人的指弯因尖齿的磨刺渗了血，情迷意乱的空气中参入两股血香。白蔷的冷甘与刺玫浓郁的艳香混拧撩拨着鼻腔，火上浇油让形势迅速像脱缰的烈马愈演愈烈。

 

绯艳的血液融合因半张含咬着指节而来不及下咽的唾液，混溶成樱桃、海棠、浆果的层进色彩，泛着星星晶莹在微肿的唇瓣、嘴角上胭脂般点缀了绮艳的绯色。

 

水汽湿润了迷幻的坦桑石，水蓝与紫罗兰的透明色彩交互玻璃质的流溢光泽。望向自己方向的瞳孔迷离扩散，渴望解脱的潜层心理活动不经意透过心灵的窗口溢出来，看着就像是混乱的乞求。

唯美的画面颓废与韶靡兼具。

绮艳与清泠，刚强与靡蓱的强烈对冲足以摧毁任何一个正常男性的防线，更不要说间接被药物摧残了近一小时的自制。

 

当腰枕被青年下意识拽向半匐曲折的双腿夹挤，暗红的眼沉了一度。

再这么继续放任经验恰如其名的小猎人这样毫无章法地磨蹭下去，非疯即残…他们两个谁也跑不了。

 

玖兰枢阴沉地起身，肘倚着床头的墙壁。

仅仅是站立的动作便足以让本就疼痛不得疏解的部位难耐地变得更加坚硬，抵在绷得更加难受的外裤上，被皮带边缘铬着，刀棱压迫般生疼。

 

思维，大脑不时混沌，已难将注意力从生理的严拷转移，怕是没有时间再耽搁了…

锥生零即使咬碎一口银牙也不会自甘堕落开口主动求救，他的高傲不允许，这下算是彻底领会了。

给了对方一个小时的宽限，也不肯松口。

这已是君主式仁慈所能够容忍的最大限度。

 

## 38

“不觉得你这个样子看上去很糟糕么？”

 

血染的大衣覆盖了大小不一的划痕，凌乱地吊挂在肩下，湿濡的衬衫被汗水和血水侵染，贴在身上，半透明映着肤色分外煽情。

那张此时与惯有的禁欲毫不着调的脸庞分外娇俏，瓷白的肤色透着花苞般的嫣红…

 

打着颤踱向床边，仅是因就坐动作造成的悬垂与床铺的接触便使两人不约而同地呼喘。

抬手将意识模糊的猎人拦腰扳起来靠在自己身侧，他知道锥生零还能够听到自己的话。因为目珠缓缓移动，那双素来澄澈的瞳泛着涟漪，目无焦距地转而看着自己。

 

“虽然想说，出去从哪找个女人过来，我教你3p凑合分了。你不认为现在这个时间，这种偏僻的村镇完全没戏么…”

温和的语气随意陈述着已淘汰的其他可行方案，完全不走心。

 

恶魔折了天使的翼，却磨灭不了他的清傲，现在恬淡寡欲的天使堕落了…有了欲，被陌生的火焰折磨得慌了神…

郁结的潜意识兴奋不已，就这样顺水推舟弄到手又有何不可。

“锥生君，被人算计是你的过错，而且连累了我…这把火，就请你负起责任来把它泄了。”

 

手指将别针退出带孔，解开皮带和长裤的锁头，细微的刺激足以让渴盼碰触的部位雀跃…

银发青年灼热的手却哆嗦着抓握上自己的手腕暗暗用着力。连潋滟已久的紫瞳都痛苦地恢复一丝清明。

“玖兰枢…你…干什么？”

 

虽感受着同样的药效，这具历经千万年的心魂终究比初经情事的青年更能有耐受性。手下稍稍施力，并不困难地突破猎人嫩豆腐似的推拒。

“当然是干你，我已经说过了，这个时候也不可能找得到别人。”

 

恐惧，受伤，尊严被折辱的情感霾过颤动的瞳仁。使不上力的双臂绵软地竭力挡在身下阻拦着自己的手，他的声音打着颤音，若是形势不同，怕是会引人生怜，因此放过他。

“…你疯了么？”

 

“虽然看着是不觉得…按人类算，你好歹也早就成年了。是当真不了解这种药，还是跟我装纯呢？”

以指腹摩挲桃瓣粉嫩的下唇，一本正经地对明显云里雾里的青年解说。

 

时间紧迫…这是唱着白脸救人也是自救，当然，征服欲作祟，更加阴暗的内心盘算着趁人之危。

“这玩意会侵蚀神经中枢。现在不抓紧时间互助一下，不出几个小时，你我真都得疯。”

 

这也许，并不只是诈唬，关联使两人的创伤恢复能力明显延缓，出现什么永久神经损伤也不会有多意外。

 

猫科的本性就是与你较横对着扛，惊吓有时比抚顺更易使其恭顺。

“还是说，与其被我上，你宁愿让我把你就着现在这幅德行扒光了丢去街上…大半夜的，女人你是别想了，看看有没有哪个路过的醉鬼愿意上你？”

 

那样的醉鬼可是很多。

 

满不在乎地耸肩，手下解皮带的动作却没有停歇，不时擦过布料下抖动的稚嫩器官。

“理论上我只是因为关联受到波及，你泻火了，我自然踏实。”

 

惊惧的神色在宝石似的眼瞳中散开，像是清水点墨，有点黯…他或许真的以为自己能对他狠毒到做得出这种事。

 

可惜，惧怕与否，服软不是锥生零的作风。年轻的协会长沉着眼，咬牙切齿，软糯无力的手指鼓足最后的余力扯住始祖的衣领。

“疯子…你要敢陷害我被鸡奸…关联…也能让你感官上被轮个遍。我有多惨，你就有多烂。”

 

有意思…这种时候还能不忘抓准主要矛盾威胁，但正因为这样才更值得征服强占不是么…

“所以啊…互相帮助不是挺好的？把难得适格做情人的对象扔出去让别人糟蹋，我也舍不得。有关联的作用，你并不亏。借着我的感官，你大可随意意淫一下，我不介意。”

 

染浸欲色的脸寒着与生理状态完全违和的讽刺表情。

“自恋…”

 

“呵，当然要实体被干后面的还是你，毕竟是你的过失才导致了这种局面。”

就银发猎人的性格来说，这就是将军了。为自己的失误负责，他体肤再痛，内心再受伤也无法辩解，只能咬掉牙往肚子里咽。

 

## 39

玖兰枢从床头的橱柜随手摸出一瓶洋酒，甚至懒得去看标签。打开斟兑，让黄褐色的液体在杯中涡旋。

托着对方的后脑递上前去抵上下唇，杯沿轻磕在贝齿上，敲门般破其张开。

“你我的状况不方便叫客房服务。凑合把这个喝了。”

 

呛辣甘辛盘踞在喉头，激起猛咳，呛出泪水，梨花带雨，惹人怜惜得就像在哭。当然，这只可能是错觉。

“够烈的。”

 

“你喜欢弱的？”

 

仰头一饮而尽，让辛辣顺着食管一路烧灼在胃里翻腾。见鬼的药不如把精神一起剥夺了好，头脑清醒却控制不了身体算什么…

该来的躲不过。

已经无路可退，若能断片，不是更轻松…

“不，越烈越好。”

 

赤红的眼望着面前与其性格全然不符，近乎勾引的媚笑，摇头，借着酒劲装疯当作事不关己么…

“低级的伎俩”

 

“越低级越有效”

 

空气中的交错的喘息并不匀称。看似如常互怼，哪方也不肯松懈妥协，通过关联却比谁都清楚，双方都已悬在崩溃的边缘…

而彼此…此时，也只有彼此才是唯一的救赎。

 

理智就像是踏上了鸣笛三声的邮轮，随时会离岸。而你能做的，就只有挥着手帕道别。

 


	11. （XI）禁果X两个人的地狱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 【本次更新】
> 
> 豪华多车厢，车速快，请系好安全带。  
> 高氢预警，（难以形容）的play预警

## 40  
“你没和比你年长的男人在一起过？”  
臂弯里，猎人凛冷甩过的眼刀被药物作用羽化，柔了棱刃。  
“去你的…我没和男人在一起过…”

其实女人也没有过…真是逊毙了，一时大意遭暗算，第一次居然要和最讨厌的男人凑合，更别提还要在下面挨…  
可耻…  
活该…  
自作自受。

“好事，他们会伤你，然后会丢弃你”  
“你伤不了我。做完了要是赖上我才会更叫人恶心。”

玖兰枢笑得温润，手下却十分不留余地拆解猎人染了血的长裤，部分布料被铬进划伤的裂口里，牵扯出皮肉，鲜血迸溅。

疼，但也刺激…  
矛盾得就像锥生零之于他的存在。明知是禁果，却经不起诱惑，管不住采摘的手。

“心态不错。一般来说，我对开发男人后穴没兴趣，更没兴趣被开发。但我也说过，你的综合素质符合我对情人的要求。”

探进底裤的手指沿着脊骨摩挲，灵活如蛇，一路蜿蜒，不期然所及之处撩起兴奋的战栗。

关联最大的优缺都是无处可藏，  
你可以笑，  
也可以冷，  
可惜唬不了人。

不久前迎合对方的挑衅，让他对银发猎人的敏感点了如指掌。  
掌心在臀部揉按，手指一点点探向臀缝的凹陷…沿着尾椎的自然弯曲下滑，捻向入口周围柔嫩的皮肤。  
“不重新考虑考虑当我的情人么？我会格外温柔地对你，把这里弄软了再进去。”

紧紧咬着牙，抿唇不发出一丝让自己更加难堪的声音，锥生零沉默着抬中指比了个不雅的手势。他微拧的眉在颤，和他有些朦胧了水雾的瞳仁一起…  
那是对即将到来的未知的本能颤巍。

“已经在这么做了，你就当是同样失恋的两个人互相舔舐伤口吧。”  
玖兰枢随性地轻笑，证明所言非虚一般，以中指在花心外按压，不时尝试地探入指尖。  
回应的，是猎人不甘的怒吼…  
“说谁失恋了？…不是所有人都和你一样逊。”

## 41  
“啊！”  
红瞳刹那间变得阴沉，晦暗，隐着凌厉地愠怒。几乎是同时，猎人发出凄厉的惨叫。  
有关联在，这种做法损人不利己，彼此都疼…

自毁长城也要加之惩戒，这便是你我共同的地狱。老老实实一点点堕向我的所在之处，休想眺望他所。

“呵，用这种地方吞吐着你最讨厌的男人的手指并发出淫叫的你不逊？”  
单指在干涩的甬道中费力抽插，被紧密含着，卡得指节都疼。身下突然蜷曲的猎人痛得浑身发抖，侧脸苍了一度，纸一样惨白。体温骤降，细碎的呜咽断断续续地溢出紧抿的唇畔。  
“啊？回答，像这样下身赤裸地被男人干的你不比我更逊？”

疼…像是被从内部撕裂那样疼…陌生的痛感，来自不曾被触碰的部位…锥生零哆嗦着樱红中泛着白的唇，强忍住干呕的冲动…  
胃里翻江倒海，左胸腔里跳动的器官向喉口泵着血腥

…疼…  
说不出哪里更疼…

这个魔鬼一样疯狂的男人为了折虐自己…竟然连这种杀敌一千自损八百的事…都做得出…  
“可恶…”

食指同样在入口处窥探，含着一指都费力的部位却毫无空隙…  
“…进不去…你放松点。”  
“啊…疼…”  
那是应激反应，也是耻辱…猎人再次更加抿紧了唇，不再作声…

抽出手指，双手将瑟缩的青年托抱起来，使其背过身去。  
“杂种…你做什么？”  
低笑着揽着对方的腰往上提，一手按向脆弱的颈后，以膝盖前顶膝弯。  
“光一根手指就被干得口不择言了？我可是纯血，杂种难道不是你自己么？趴好。”

玖兰枢起身，边解裤头边向浴室走，这种情况下移动并不容易…  
“你去哪？”  
“怎么，你空虚欲求不满？”  
“谁会！…啊……什么东西？！”  
凉飕飕的液体触及火热的躯体，水珠沿着臀缝滑泄，甚至向体内渗…冽冷地倒流…

“凑合吧，只有这个勉强能润滑。你该感谢我订了双人间，我可不认为单间会赠送这种福利。”  
保加利亚玫瑰浴油的浅粉在凝白的胴体上绘制靡丽的色彩…泛着水光晕开。  
“你总该不会偏好被撕裂吧？”

单手托着银发青年腹肌紧绷的下腹，手指在花心内抽转，一点点按压着内壁扩展。身前的手指擦过铃口，有些湿濡。  
“被手指这样抽插着很舒服吧？前面溢出了一点，后面像这样一张一合地含着…”  
身体前倾向猎人耳边低喃，声音较平时略沉，更具磁性。  
“住口…”

第二根手指在入口处徘徊，指尖探入又撤离，在周边按揉，再深入…  
“能感觉到么？像这样一点点扩张放松，除了疼痛，那种细微的电流酥麻的快感。”

颤抖着肩膀，锥生零侧脸陷在枕头里，面红耳赤…暗哑带颤的嗓音渐渐失了协会长的威严…  
“闭嘴…你自己分明能从关联间接感觉到为什么要说出来问我？”  
耳边是恶魔蛊惑的声线，轻抚的手指像翩翩鸟羽，扫过颤栗的双腿，又是一阵激灵。  
“当然是因为，你的身体喜欢听淫秽的情话，会像这样变得更加兴奋，进入状态。”

两指几乎是极限，转动着抽动十分困难。  
额角开始析出冷汗，始祖的意志力离断弦也不过分毫间。他能镜面感觉到，银发猎人的身体太过青涩，稚嫩敏感地对每一丝触碰诚实产生剧烈的反应。  
耐着性子进行扩张十分艰难，对方因易变停滞在17岁的生理处于成人和未成年之间，如果冒进，他毫无意外会受伤。

“哈…嗯…折…折腾什么，我又不是女人。吸血鬼这种恶心的体质，即使伤了也很快会恢复。”  
与表面的豪言相反，掌下的身体惊恐地哆嗦。  
“你瞎逞什么强？分明是个怕到发抖的雏。”  
“你！”  
看吧，体积再大，爪牙再厉，猫就是猫，何苦装犬科狂吠，抖得跟筛子似的。  
众所周知猫不喜欢水，大概不管以何种形式，湿了就会暴躁。

“该不会觉得装强势我就发现不了吧？真是有处子特色的天真想法。”  
手指的扩展并未停止，并指在狭窄的肠壁画着小圈揉按着以指腹刮划…  
“太明显了，你的反应，第一次在我屋里就知道了。锥生零，你对男对女都是个处。”

当三指可以勉强通过，顿促地移动，褐发男人抽出手指，将残余的液体涂抹在自己的下身，抵上入口，试探着顶了顶前端…  
“应该差不多了，会有点疼，你忍着点。”

“闭嘴…啊哈…啊…你…轻…”  
那是锥生零从未体会过的摧残，像是被烙铁从内部穿透…震颤着无法抑制的觫麻感。  
就像中世纪慢性处死囚犯的人形串烧，一杆穿过，戳得内脏撕心裂肺地搅痛…即使有心理准备也难以保持沉静。

玖兰枢并没有立刻开始抽动。保持静止的状态容彼此适应。他的双手托扶在对方腰际，暗暗稳着力。湿润温暖的紧致包含简直是对自制的终极考验…  
“真紧呢…你，完全包裹着我的形状…你前面也能间接感觉到吧？”  
“闭嘴，变态。”  
身后的阴笑就像是至深的讽刺，如掷冰窖。  
“被插着后面还能勃起的是谁啊？”

疼，前后彼此都疼…  
“你…呲…放松点…”  
啪，一掌打上光裸的臀瓣。尽管圆润，但与女人不同，有着矫健的臀肌，这使突如其来一巴掌下去更是疼得火辣发抖…  
“啊…你该死地给我知足，本来也不是长来给男人操的。”

抓揉着柔嫩的臀，指腹在臀峰上游走…书写着幽业的火…  
“那你告诉我前列腺长在这种位置，还能使前面一起兴奋，是为什么？”  
“你…”

啪！手掌继续不时扇在光滑的臀上，毛细血管因震动而破裂，皮下析出血液，在苍白的雪肤上如盛开的繁樱，靡嫚诡妙…  
“说真的，你夹得我很痛。”  
抽插并不顺利，双方都疼…

“这点痛和我比算什么，给我忍着！”

湿热的舌尖在银质骷髅的耳饰上勾画，探入耳蜗，又含吮过耳垂，在颈部吮咬。  
猎人颤抖着的身体触电般抖得越发厉害，注意力的分散却使出入变得更加顺畅，渐渐牵动出淫靡的水声。  
“事实上…通过关联我真能切实感到你的痛，怎么，你感觉不到我的？”

移动开始不受控制地加剧，提速，狠狠地蹂躏冲撞，压抑过久的积欲开始脱线。半退出入口，再迅猛楔入，悬垂的球体拍打在腿间，同时托腰的手将猎人向后猛撞上自己，柔软的双臀在下腹击撞…  
“还是你就天生心理变态，喜欢疼痛？”

恶质地握上对方身前的坚挺，自根部抚上铃口，拇指绕圈轻按…  
“啊，别碰…嗯…嗯啊…”  
掌心沾染了迸发出的粘稠…同时闷哼着在青年紧致的体内释放…  
“…一塌糊涂啊…有这么舒服吗？居然这样就直接被我做到射了。”

## 42  
颤抖着双肩，目光空洞地望着伏按在床上的手，五指仍在余震中痉挛…  
心底的冷意一点点扩散，那个血泵一样的器官冻结…像是渗血的冰，让仍然如日中烧的身体从深处溢着寒…

分叉开的双腿，曲膝趴卧仿若发情母狗交合的可耻姿势…半挂在身上的衬衫，一颗纽扣都没解，下半身却光溜得如同新生。腹部的粘黏感，粘腻的液体在冷风中顺着大腿流淌，提示着荒淫…

与狼狈的自己相比…身后有布料的触感，覆于腰腹的手腕处有丝质的袖口，甚至金属袖扣…  
这个道貌岸然的男人连衣服都懒得脱，就那样掏出凶器折辱，凌虐…  
还不忘摆出一副正人君子高高在上的姿态冷嘲热讽，就像一切都只是施舍…

有多不平等就被踩得有多下贱。

锥生零忽然想笑，牵动嘴角却笑不出…就像整个面部都被石膏灌注僵化了一样，使不上力气…  
噬亲活下来…挺过L-E的堕化竟然就是变成现在这样被这个男人当成泄欲的玩具践踏…  
呵，还是因为自己愚蠢的过失。

鼻腔发热，有些堵，眼角像是被蚊虫叮了一样热辣地疼。  
委屈，心冷，就像被血蔷薇的藤蔓捕捉了内脏，刺破勒紧…  
但他不会流泪，也不能说泄气的话，那是他给自己定下的秩序。  
作为活下来的双子之一，活着就是奢侈，对生活中一切痛苦的抱怨，他不配…

“是啊，受你影响……被关联爽到了吧？始祖居然这么快。”  
发颤冰冷的声音，飘渺在空气中…中空没有魂…虚弱毫无压迫力的挖苦，是对残破自尊的无力挽回…  
空虚，来自灵魂的空虚。

全然不值得缅怀的第一次……  
真是糟透了。

将脸埋入枕头，抑制不住的绝对是疼出的生理泪…  
“混蛋，等关联解除，我早晚会杀了你。”


	12. （XII）厄洛斯X强制出局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 虐，慎入，氢，慎入

## 43  
毫不留情地在恢复昂扬的顶端弹了一下，低头盯着床铺的猎人立刻哆哆嗦嗦地寒战。  
“是么，至少现在你不能没了我，看看，才刚射了一次，又抬起来了。”

”闭嘴！要操就操，废什么话！”  
即使看不到表情，从言语就能听出此时此刻那双水晶一般的眼睛里会有多么不屈愤怒的色彩，倔强绝不服软。

玖兰枢突然扯着过对方撑在床铺的单臂反折，借着杠杆作用反转迫使其面对自己。  
“从刚才起你就一直在用这么粗俗的词呢，可惜了你这张精致内敛的脸，做起来一点情调都没有。你平时虽然毒舌，目无尊长，至少措辞还是文雅的。”

修长的手指突兀扣入唇瓣，模糊了猎人未来得及脱口而出的咒骂…  
“混…你…做…什么？！”  
两指，三指…在口腔中搅动，宽度充斥了整个口腔。绕着舌苔按压，抽弄，仿若性交般伸缩，甚至三指并拢向喉咙里深入，蹭过扁桃向下探…  
“这样看起来好多了。嘴拿来这样用，而不是没完没了的爆粗口提醒我是在干不情不愿的男人。”  
呛出生理泪悬在纤长的睫毛上，初雪挂银枝般晶莹…

直到指上咬上尖牙，弥散出新鲜的血香，艳丽地沿着嘴角下滑，低落锁骨…凄艳如雪中梅。

剧烈的呛咳中，是猎人沙哑的嘶吼。  
“不然你想让我说什么，做爱么？你我之间有那种东西么？！疯子。”  
锥生零按着同样受伤的指节…空气中的血液并不令他轻松…他能够感到血管的叫嚣，眼底暗浮血色。

褐发男人哂笑，逐渐深邃的赤瞳像是陈酿挂杯的涟漪，泛着读不出的情绪，有些阴郁，魅惑，却又像苦咖的暗涩，以浓墨抑饰味泽…  
“怎么没有，Eros不是爱么？”

希腊哲学有四种爱，Agape是无条件的爱，Phileo是精神的爱，Storge是仁爱，而Eros，是滋于色欲的肉体的爱。  
感官的诱惑，不是给予，而是自己获取、服侍、接受、享乐的爱。牺牲他人满足一己私欲，纯粹的情欲，肉欲的，感观上的爱。

吸血鬼的纯血始祖果然是忠于欲，诚于自身的生物，毫无掩饰的直白，真是不得不佩服其坦诚的程度。  
此后的许久，锥生零始终都是这样认为的。

## 44  
反折双腿压向肩部，膝弯挂过肩背，第二轮的横冲直撞毫无预兆。每一下都连根没入，每一次冲撞都让颤动着固执不肯望向自己的紫晶无可避免地失神。  
“我所知道的是。虽然我被拒绝，但是，一直以来作为我头号情敌的你这下也总算一并出局了，真是可喜可贺。”  
暗色的眼中喜与欲交错，密织错综的网，隐着晦涩的东西。  
“优姬可以和我之外的任何人在一起，唯独不能是你！”

为何如此气愤？  
我看着绮丽光艳之物，你却看着别处。  
同样交互的碰触，我感到荣耀可幸，你感到耻辱凑合。  
美梦与噩梦的天差地别，怎能不愤懑地想将你挫骨，磨碎你的冷傲，玷染你的纯净。

我碰不得天使，所以只有迫使你屈尊坠落。  
即使你不愿看向黑暗，至少你会和我一样无法向往光明。

“这药也真是绝了，一般的强力媚药会保留清醒意识么？你能记清楚我的每一句话、每一个动作真是太好了。”  
毫不隐晦的言语露骨地挖苦，比起刀刮凌迟更像开着高功率的电锯，刺啦刺啦在凝固的心脏上无情地切割…

“好好记住自己此刻有多下流肮脏，记住全身上下被淫靡的液体沾染的黏腻感，如何覆盖着我的气息，我的体液，我的印记，记住你是怎么荒淫地在我的身下辗转扭摆，要用这种污秽不堪的身体去靠近优姬么？”

淡紫色的双瞳颤着水光，强硬执拗地不放一滴液体滑落，锥生零咬着牙，顿胀的疼痛占据着牙床。  
尽管他知道这个在自己身上苛虐的吸血鬼可以通过关联感到自己无助的挣扎，那又怎样…他不会再发出声音，也绝不会乞求…

望着墙，涣散的余光里，落地镜映着床上荒谬的身影…  
如同看戏一般，嘴角若有若无地抿着苦涩的弧度，嘲讽着，歇斯底里地无声冷笑…眼里盛着碎冰。

原来这就是动机…为了让自己远离玖兰优姬。  
真可笑…始祖也能蠢到这个地步…有什么必要强调…从很久以前开始，‘锥生零’就只是一个负罪履行义务活着的器械，舞刀弄枪的冷兵器，伶仃无所追求地活，仅此而已…  
没有把握住机会，却去折磨早已退出的假想敌…真是好笑到…骨髓都在痛。

“就算我不阻拦，你敢么？”  
耳边絮叨的声音没有停，有些虚幻，在努力以潜意识塑造的气泡外刺着…  
“想天真地觉得自己能把今晚当作意外被狗咬了，然后忘干净？”  
尊严都没了还剩什么…  
失去了目标、亲人、爱的权利…只剩使命，作为一名猎人，作为协会长的职责…反正一直以来都是如此…早已无差…

“别做梦了，才一次而已，你就已经开始像这样收缩痉挛着迎合我了，与最初的干涩不同，正湿软地含着我，不满足地向里吸，何其放荡。”  
自尊说到底，是最无用的东西，除了能让你感到受伤，什么功能都没有…  
既然如此…心脏…胃…为何还会擅自抽痛…

如果能晕过去就好了…  
酒…应该把整瓶都灌下去…真是失策…

“一直到解除药效，你以为我们要这样重复多少次？当真觉得这之后，靠女人还能满足得了你的身体么？和你的初恋说再见吧，锥生君。”

肆意闯荡的部位像焊烙，没有一丝收敛…搞笑地演着独角戏，炫耀着他的高高在上。  
是不是当真觉得，其他的一切都是草芥蝼蚁，是棋盘上任人摆布的卒？  
“这样愤恨地盯着我做什么？犯错的是你，我和你做也是在救你，可是你的恩人呢。”

闭嘴…自以为是地絮絮叨叨，真是吵死了。  
说来，这个人也能感到复制的痛…  
愠恚的眼中狡黠地闪过一丝不明显的诡笑，舍弃自尊有时人可以变得更加强大。

幽魅地浅笑着，锥生零伸出双手，蜷曲双腿，盘上对方的后腰，施力推着褐发始祖一下下狠狠撞向自己。  
伤人一尺自损七寸，谁不会…  
现在谁才是局势的主导？  
不是说能体会到我的痛么…你试试看…究竟能领会多少…  
哪怕只是皮毛。

在惊诧放大的赤瞳注视下，炼狱的高潮如剥夺电子后，原子及原子团被电离后产生的正负离子组成的离子化电浆，被闪电劈中般抽搐，无法压制…  
总是压人一头的帝王似乎在用难懂的神情凝视自己…

然而…扳回一局的喜悦很快便被腹部和腿间粘腻流泻的液体冲淡…  
应证着自身从这种荒唐厮杀中与痛一同感到的快感…  
不对…根本分不出是谁的快感…交织拧了麻绳一样勾连在一起。

想嘶吼，想咆哮…  
灵魂里有着空荡的黑窟窿…真是堕丧…


	13. （XIII）覆水X共赢天堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长
> 
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 【本次更新】
> 
> 豪华多车厢，车速快，请系好安全带。  
> 高氢预警，（难以形容）的play预警

## 45  
体内释放没多久的器官在粘稠中逐渐坚硬，填充仍在因余欢不住应激收缩的后穴…  
自身炙热的柱体昂扬地抵在下腹上…

呵，负责思考传达指令的是心还是脑，一点都不重要…对于欲火焚身的男性来说，没有什么能管得住拒绝服从司令塔的海绵体…

药效究竟什么时候才能结束…除了绝望和自我唾弃，脑海里空茫地如此想着…  
命运热爱开玩笑，却大概永远不会对噬亲的罪人微笑…恶作剧一样时不时被捅一刀，也罢了…

既是惩罚，自然要让伤痛盖过快感…与心里一样痛，甚至更痛…  
反正，肉体的痛楚比心伤，好忍得多。  
“继续吧…狠点，弄疼我…”  
锥生零空洞的嗓音和凝冻的心境一样冷。

“好让你把这一切当成噩梦，转化成对我的恨？我不是施虐狂，不会从欺虐你中获取快感。我也不是受虐狂，没有体验被自己撕裂的兴趣。”  
始祖听起来有些阴郁，似乎心情很不好。沉隐着说不清道不明的东西，藏于霾后。

胳膊被扯拽着，上身被迫直立…以为又是什么新奇花样的猎人紧蹙着眉，半敛的羽睫轻颤…  
不去看，不去想…把注意力集中在别处…  
想别的…努力不去感受…  
“啊…”  
身后难以启齿的部位传来粘腻的水声…浸淫了浪荡荒淫的潮湿声响。  
削瘦的躯体随着动作颤抖…

不是进入，而是退出。  
冰凉的空虚感取代原本充实的灼热…  
因灌入的冷空气打着冷颤的身体却被拽入了温热的怀抱。  
颈动脉在耳边击着有力的鼓点。  
鼻息间是混合着费洛蒙的汗水和浮艳的花香，甘甜微涩，浓郁又似丝绸的质感微凉…像极了加了玫瑰花瓣窨制的红茶…

记忆中最后一次温暖的怀抱是什么时候？大概是13岁的那夜…  
那个时候玖兰家的公主还叫黑主。

“锥生君，我们之间发生过很多情非得已的事，多是恶性的。至少这一次，尽管起因并非自愿，要把它做对。”  
片刻卡带的思绪开始转动，银发猎人抬手推阻，却被紧紧按住了脑后，半张脸靠偎在对方的颈弯。

不是脱力，而是那句话。  
好似有魔力，不大的声音，却像是洛伦兹分布，微小的周期振动达到概率极低的微妙共振，牵动更为惊涛骇浪的波形振幅。  
像是引发了短暂的共鸣，如同星系中截然不同行星间的轨道共振，让他怔杵在原地。

“你休想把以后心理障碍造成的不举，怪到我身上。”  
蹙眉，推拒加大了力度，再次踌躇，是因为后脑碎发上窸窣的碰触。  
没有情欲，没有胁迫，近乎温柔的抓揉。  
小时候，他也曾这样揉抚过胞弟锥生一缕的发丝，却从未被如此对待过。

“零。”  
久违的名字毫无预兆被最不可能的对象直接唤起，紫瞳中诧异闪浮即逝流光般的闪烁。  
“听话，配合我，我不想你受伤。覆水难收，已经发生的事，无法挽回。试着，去享受。”

锥生零敛去紫瞳，掩去转瞬化为乌有的动容。那双手动作轻柔，扶着脊背，钩着发丝。  
这也许，只是因为关联关系，玖兰枢不想和自己一起受伤。  
然而那一瞬，他不会承认，自己着实受到了蛊惑。

“听着，所谓情人，就是说，把你自己交给我，我就也是你的，就是这样的共赢关系。”

## 46  
两指分开滑过纤眉，敛去眼睑，抚过睫羽，并拢划下鼻梁，轻点在唇峰。动作似乎有一瞬停顿，最后俯身在猎人嘴角边蜓点。  
“闭上眼睛，将注意力集中于我的动作。”

随着胸前的衣襟纽扣被一颗颗解开，从下颚的轮廓，顺着颈动脉向下，吻过锁骨。  
“我可以满足你的一切幻想，你可以把我想像成任何人…甚至女人。”

玖兰枢执起对方的双手，放在自己胸口。气息寻着颈项的经络上移，蹭过耳垂，温润呢喃。  
“零，帮我把衬衫脱了。”  
伸手遮去轻颤微翕的眼睫，轻笑。  
“别睁眼，就这样摸索…人类的话，在熄灯的情况下也是看不见彼此的，不是么？”

那双柔韧手指在胸前轻触，寻找着纽扣，并盲人摸象一般向上探索，解开领口的纽扣。没有章法的随机点触如同花丛中嬉戏中的绮蝶，翩翩起舞。  
艰难地吞咽，他知道银发猎人同样能通过关联感受到自己的愉悦。嘴角不禁轻微上扬，继续在其胸口亲吻，伴随着手指的抚扫。

“唔…别…别捏了…”  
乳首揉捻的触电感掀起酥麻的波澜，锥生零难耐地舔过下唇，轻抿…有些恐惧目前的走势。这或许比强取豪夺更加难以应对。  
“为什么不？这样你会很舒服不是么，我能感觉到。”

这种情形下，关联就像攥在对方手中的自己的把柄，摊敞着底牌，毫无遮掩。争辩不能，因为毫无意义。他感觉自己的脸上有点烫，所幸合了眼，不会被透过眼神窥探心绪。  
“说一套做一套。叫我想象…女人…会做这种事么？”  
耳边传来始祖的低笑，他似乎被娱乐到。  
“好啊，那我们就模仿一下…你可要闭着眼，努力想象啊，零。”

让人脸红心跳的话语萦绕在耳边，低语着的始祖毫不害臊。  
“呐，你的话，如果和女人…想怎么做？正面？背面？…还是…”  
谐谑的笑声有些讨打，却十分魅惑得难以屏蔽。磁性的嗓音在耳廓处勾扰。  
“还是…平时强势的你比较偏好被骑？…是你的幻想，所以你自己告诉我吧…零。”

话末的声音模糊了男性的低沉，刻意拿腔的语调几乎雌雄莫辨，闭眼的猎人剧烈抖了一下。抿唇不语。  
“我知道了…当然是最正常的初学者模式吧。”

托抱着劲瘦的腰，玖兰枢将银发青年反转。倾身探过其背，却没有接触，就好像他并不存在那样。低声在耳边沉吟，似有似无地碰触耳骨。  
“后入是最简单的…如果lady在你正下方的话，应该怎么做呢？零…要我教你么？”

半拳圈起，弯臂伸至对方身前，摩擦过湿润的尖端，却不真的碰触。他单手执起支撑在床铺上指节分明的手，引导其敷上仰首的玉髓，对准自己半圈的手。  
“好好扶着，一点点…寻找，刺探…然后…”  
在粉玉般的柱体刺入徒手圈起的入口的同时，他在猎人身后复制着同样的动作…锁入。  
“啊嗯…”  
是两声低沉的闷哼。

韵律的抽动就像是事先写入程序的编码，本能的牵引，是双方解锁的‘运行’。  
如同精密的器械，每一个齿轮、活塞都完美地配合。两人的动作恰到好处地向冲，猎人每一下向前的顶撞都使得身后的半身被半抽离穴口，每一下向后的抽动都与背后的冲撞相对，使彼此的交合更加紧密，有力，迸溅潮濡，令人面红耳赤的淫乱水声。

关联的双倍复刻让身前身后的感觉重叠，自己的感受，对方的感受，感官交织，错叠，堆加，密纵…百般难耐，足以令圣人迷失在跌宕起伏的欢愉中沉沦。  
思绪在翩飞，脑子里混乱地浮现晃白的光影…天国的门仿佛在开启，强光那样刺眼，迷蒙…

“零。”  
故意一般，耳蜗里回旋…暗哑，有意地阴柔，呵着气。角度刁钻，就像是从身前移探…

锥生零迷离的思绪开始发散…  
喜欢的女生应该是什么样的？  
首先，是年长的优雅女性，成熟稳重，知性…嗓音大概是有磁力的，不尖锐，也不娇嫩。  
身材颀长，不太矮…  
肤色…如果不像他这样不健康就好了，白皙的蜜色，似乎很完美…  
深色的发，长而卷翘的睫毛…高挺的鼻梁，总是微笑沉静柔和的莞尔笑靥…

释放的那一刻，银发青年在自我意识中迷失…太糟糕了…那张逐渐清晰的脸，竟然和玖兰枢重合了，那张脸哂笑着望着自己，唤他的名字。  
这一定…是因为他多年忙于狩猎和事务，过分缺乏经验和幻想素材的缘故…


	14. （XIV）醒X傲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕，炮友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫科和踩尾巴专业户的日常

（XIV）醒X傲

繁点光斑朦胧跃入视线，映落在眼睑遮蔽的视网膜上。断断续续的画面接连浮现，记忆碎片盘踞着大脑，既桃色又糜烂…  
简直难以置信，他锥生零居然还能做得出这种事…冷静下来，回忆终末的放纵更是尤为惊悚…对象还是玖兰家的纯血始祖。  
别提有多糟糕了，感觉回过神来，胃都在不住抽搐。

敛目保持初醒的姿势装睡，急需沉静地梳理杂乱缠结的思绪。短短一周发生了太多事，栽得能多惨有多惨。  
关联，受伤，先被调戏，再被埋伏下套，最后连清白都赔进去。

倒不是说要像女人那样扭捏纠结。但这之后，要说玖兰枢能良心发现，当作什么都没发生过，不揪着这件事当把柄戏弄甚至加以威胁，他是断不相信的。  
更吃瘪的是，疏忽出错的，的的确确是他自己。

仿若干面糊的紧绷感遍布在大腿内侧和靠上更加羞耻的部位，昨夜分不出彼此的淫靡体液糊墙泼水一样喷溅得身上到处都是。整个屋子到现在都还充斥着令人面红耳赤的淫乱气息。  
不知进行了多久，重复了多少次，药力倔强不肯减淡，直至最后在体力透支中昏厥。  
当然，也没能来得及清洗。

身体像灌了铅，腰腹比连轴转不眠不休出任务还酸。  
尝试性地缓缓侧身，果然承受交欢的部位一阵刺麻，害他斜扯嘴角险些呼喘出声。体内液体流动的尴尬感知更是让银发猎人下意识本能收缩红肿酸痛的括约肌。  
疼得苍白如纸的脸洇了一抹红。心跳和气息都开始飙速，或是因为难堪羞窘，或是因为不甘气恼。  
可以确定的是，有关联在，经过这么一折腾，身侧至今还毫无动作，明显也在装睡的男人绝对已经醒了。

不顾四肢疲惫虚软，硬是抬腿快准狠地侧踢，犹豫毫秒，念及关联作用，落在了对方腿侧而非腰际。  
身后撕痛了一瞬，体内含着的浊液顺着臀线和大腿粘稠地流出来，温热滑腻的触感瞬间让白净的俊脸一阵红一阵青。

紧蹙锋眉，平复气息。  
“始祖时代，你没有遇到过类似的事件么？莫名其妙生命被绑在一起的情况？”  
沙哑的嗓音连自己都惊讶挑眉，一想到与不自禁秽乱呻吟的种种联系，就气不打一处来。  
“喂，你最好老实回答…”

更加迅猛狠戾的踢袭悻悻被避过，褐发男人翻坐起身，凝望安然托腮侧卧，轻拢着薄被，面容阴冷的银发青年。半掩的被单下隐约着一节罪证——猎人攻击完，只收回一半的长腿，雪白下绷着有力的肌理。  
力道强劲的蹬踢，高傲得像是要迫人跪舔的轻蔑表情。毫无共度良宵的温情，反倒充满不屑地斜眼瞄着他。

原本闲适的心情被搅黄，暗霾在赤色的眼底浮动。  
眼中倒映的景象简直就像在暗嘲他的能力，‘就这么点本事？我还好得很…’，毫不示弱的袭击和无声地眉眼流转仿若如此讥讽，任哪个尚且有自尊的男性也难咽下这口恶气。  
“用这么糟的态度语气你想问什么？”

回应的是呛笑的冷嗤，一副满不在乎地炝着火药。  
“光上我不够？你还需要特别语气了？”

若说平日实力强悍，性格桀骜，坚忍不催是锥生零的优点。  
这种时候还没心没肺地逞能就着实让人想将其挫骨扬灰，就势按回床上从头到脚细数调教。  
直到躯干乏力，肢体动弹不得，水红润泽的薄唇再呛不出凌厉字眼，紫阳灵动的双眸波澜潋滟瞪不出眼刀，柔情满满只盛盈着自己的倒影…

思绪一滞，在朝着险峻方向一发不可收拾前收缰。玖兰枢危险地眯眼，同样语气不善。  
“你劳累过头，睡迷糊误把强酸当水喝了么？”  
伸手托捏起下颚，拇指延颚线滑抚，揉点唇瓣，不时甲尖触碰贝齿。  
阴沉牵扬的嘴角谑谐十足，呵润着气息，绵延磁性地让嗓音萦绕在对方的耳廓。若即若离地碰触，带着玩味的笑音。  
“我昨晚可是每次都满足了你。”

扬首侧头偏离钳制，柔软的银发在眼前晃动，年轻的协会长五指梳过额发，不减潇洒。薄唇微张，眉眼莞尔，听不出情绪的字句浸透了挑衅。  
“呵，别这么自负…你怎么知道我不是装的？”

兴许是能间接从交感神经的抽跳感到对方的愤怒，又也许不过是多年来孽缘使然，彼此间有深刻了解。锥生零不遗余力地火上浇油，将褐发始祖愤怒的气焰点旺，将他的情绪逐渐逼向决堤的边缘。  
这种损招不一定管用，始祖阅人无数，看穿拙劣的演技不难，自然未必买账。但尝试，远好过坐以待毙，被嘲笑着死咬不放加以要挟。

一晚淫媾对他来说算不上什么，趁早强压着内心深处那股子羞恼和受伤，努力将这个印象一锤定音，砸到实。  
赌的砝码就是居高临下的君主怕是一生都不曾被床伴忤逆，甚至嘲笑无能。就算活了千万年也不一定能理智思考，平静压下怒意。

“你有么？通过关联，我还真知道你不是装的。”  
褐发始祖轻笑，眉眼掺了丝缕欣赏。其实小猎人的算盘打得不错，演得也颇到位。  
你恰巧在那，因而有幸服侍我。你的服务不怎么到位，所以要特别感谢我为不伤你自尊而装作很爽。现在你想邀功，那就不要怪我明着贬斥你无能。

这样与性格贴切的剧本被发挥得淋漓尽致。  
尤其是矜傲冷凝的的脸庞配上顽劣高踞的神情，微翘的嘴角像招了妓一样寻衅鄙夷，把自己的男性尊严报复性地贬低得渣都不剩。

胸腔里团聚的愠怒烈火灼烧着银碳，可谓压抑得乌烟瘴气。理智早就被直冲云霄的恼怒秒略。亏得碍于关联和和平协议，不能直接扭断那节曲线优美的天鹅颈。

值得庆幸的是，关联将两人的观感严密结系在一起，诚实映射双方互动的沉醉。加之索取中欣赏遍了那张冷艳面容上唯独为自己昙花一现的该露不该露的表情，算是慰藉。  
不然还真不一定能静下来思考，甚至发现青年负隅顽抗下极力遮掩的那丝引人轸恤的在意和不安。  
无奈摇头，这孩子大概以为会被就事欺侮，才像被困陷阱的山猫一样张牙舞爪地竭力装强硬。

“你对自己下半身的盲目自信是哪来的？”  
眼见计划不奏效，还被反咬一口，猎人冰寒的面容变得更加冷峻，唇舌反讥也愈发锐利。  
玖兰枢有些诙谐地笑得温和。  
“这是你想让我老实回答的问题？”  
刻意扭曲事实的诡辩回答自然换来冒火的眼刀和一声冷冰冰的：  
“去死。”

炸毛还故作镇定的小猫这样看上去倒有些说不出的可爱。微抿的淡色粉唇更不经意暗露几分性感。  
“眼神不要这么热烈。我被你盯得都快要勃起了。”

下一秒不知何时被藏在枕头下的冷兵器被抽出来冷不防杵上了下体。仿若折射着碎钻冷光的紫瞳含笑嗜血。  
“信不信我马上就能让你阳痿。”  
虽然他本来也不信这个男人还能余有气力硬得起来。

双手敷上持枪的手腕，并不推移，反而抵得更加严丝合缝。  
指尖下鼓动的紊乱脉搏加速，酒红的瞳孔凝锁面前结了霜的俏脸。优雅的笑容温煦得有些毛骨悚然，全然不合时宜。  
若是正常情况下的正常人一定会立刻蔫软，但首先玖兰始祖与正常大相径庭。  
已知猎人再怎么气恼也断不会在关联作用中，扣扳机枪爆这种部位的情况下，抵在囊袋上的血蔷薇反而使人莫名滋生另类的兴奋。

尤其是，当腕部传感的心率极速驰骋，担心走火一般阴着脸，握在手中的纤细手腕为自己所掌控，一动不动。  
尽管刀锋般毫不友善，那双漂亮的眼眸径直盯着自己，映像充斥了整个瞳孔。  
“你有这么讨厌我么？分明是做过六遍…啊不，七遍的关系。”

手刀凌厉飞劈向交握的双手，角度计算考究，走火也只会打到腿间的床铺。  
锥生零随手抓了件衣物披上翻身下床，身形瞬间僵硬。  
重力引流含不住的琼浆，迅速像开了阀门，蜿蜒在修长的腿上。衬衫长度不过半遮臀部，褶皱破碎地裸露着部分肌肤。末端更是粘在洇湿的下身，整一个此地无银。

脸色愈发阴沉，削肩抖动，压抑已久的情绪失控，话语咬牙切齿。  
“讨厌？不，是深恶痛疾。”  
tbc


	15. （XV）浴X欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕，炮友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫科和踩尾巴专业户的日常

# （XV）浴X欲

强忍不适快步走向浴室，打开花洒，一把扯下粘腻湿濡的衬衫，懊恼地团扔一旁。  
背后感到赤裸裸的视线，银发猎人烦躁地翻了下眼睛，便一咬牙抬腿迈进浴缸。既没有扭捏，也没有遮掩。  
“跟过来干嘛？男人的裸体有什么好看的？”

随意套了浴袍的始祖抱臂斜靠在门框上，暗了一度的赤眸饶有兴味地凝视着直立一旁静待水温稳定的剪影。  
与瓷砖几乎融为一色的胴体上，情色的花瓣纹刺般绽放朵朵梅樱。从锁骨和肩胛蔓延向双腿，与白浊的汁液缠绵，被乳酪细腻的粉嫩肌肤衬托的就像赏樱佳节的薄樱饼一样诱惑可口。  
“因为你太青涩，体会不到男人的情趣罢了，当然有看头。”  
何况…一弯意味不明的哂笑挂上雅致的脸，不看这绚艳的樱花烙，诞于何人笔墨。

温水灌溉白玉，青年仰面在水中任其冲刷，不时转身。伸向身后的手有些犹豫，倘使他再能装淡定也无法自若在灼热的注目礼下将自己的手指探入那种地方。  
七分恼，三分羞，叹气拿下浴洒，认命般咬牙抿唇对着下身冲。紧蹙了眉，强力的水压令敏感的身体有些发软，小腿都在发颤。

“我来帮你。”  
看不下去的始祖伸手去拿喷头，被毫不踌躇地直指，水枪一样滋得浑身上下湿得通透。过长的额发海藻一样弯曲帖服在额头。  
“走开。”  
看似愈发阴郁的双眼闪过一丝红艳，花洒坠落的瞬间，将挣扎的猎人拽入臂弯，探身堵了地漏，调整水阀，让温水在浴缸中积聚。  
“滚。黄鼠狼给鸡拜年准没好事。”

怀里的身形在颤抖着推阻，青年因羞怒红了耳根，眼中横着冰刀。  
“没必要这么说，你并没有作践自己。”  
玖兰枢缓缓开口，认真而平静。的确屡次毫不收敛地讽刺猎人，会说他蠢，嫩，会说他荡，却绝口不会说他贱。  
这个孩子有百折不摧的傲骨，堪称绝艳。

“两个男人干柴烈火睡了一晚没什么，不用把自己想得那么被动。”

自嘲地干笑两声。  
“你当然可以这么说。”

压制着满腔怒火，试图激怒对方，可终究卧薪尝胆的段位不够，自己先肝胆皴裂，急火攻心。  
“是不是很爽？不只女人能为你神魂颠倒，现在还上了男人。把最厌恶的存在压在身下当女人蹂躏的感觉是不是很好？凌驾在敌方的头目之上你很自豪么？”  
推搡中浴衣松散，窥见点点斑驳，紫眸诧异闪过一丝暗嘲，随即想到这不过是关联下对自身糜秽惨象的镜面，而变得更加冰冷彻骨。

“我不曾厌恶你，也没把你当成过敌方。过去腐朽的猎人协会确实是敌营，但是现任协会长是你。”  
“你的品行我有了解，对于我所要构建的和平，是必不可少的。目的一致，我认为，客观说，你是己方。”  
浴池中积水过半，便关水将臂弯里的青年一点点按坐下去，单手暗托了臀瓣，避免了对脆弱部位的冲击。

银发猎人抱膝低着头，这种叫人惊诧的体贴或许只是避免关联作用的不经意之举，却令他有些面赤。

“你或许不信。形势的不得已外，我并不想伤害你。如果可以亲自杀了李土，何必折磨你？”  
猜的对，他确实不信，冰冷的笑靥足以说明一切。  
“谁知道你这种病态的兴趣。”  
“我没有无故践踏他人的兴趣。”

欲为其清洗的手在触及脊背前被一掌扇开。再次伸出的手在迎击的同时反握住细瘦的手腕，不难感到经络下逐渐暗增的力道。  
“不是只有一味冲撞才是坚强。”  
他看到那双紫瞳不明显的微颤。  
“偶尔学会示弱，也是变强的手段。一意孤行，自撞南墙，那是傻。玉碎还是瓦全，完全在你。”

“为达目的，能利用的就加以利用，当了几十载的协会长，你应该明白这个道理。”  
舒缓手指的握力，手腕不再对持，而是静缓沉入池水。银发青年安静地望着池水，任沾了水的热毛巾在自己身上游走。  
“你昨晚除了承欢也驾驭了我的欲望不是么？通过关联，你应该能够感受到，自己主导的每一个瞬间。这种事，说到底是相互的，不存在谁凌驾在谁之上。”

毛巾绕过颈部的碎发，轻轻擦拭。  
“我确实对你和你的家人做了很过分的事。在极端环境下牺牲少数以成全多数在所难免，我不会试图撇清我的罪，既不会后悔，也不需要你去理解或者原谅。”  
仿若自言自语的低喃，褐发始祖出乎意料地说了许多话。

“我有不得不完成的事，之后也不得不利用你，但是我的所作所为不是出于对你的厌恶，而是出于自身的无能。”  
凝望水面的紫眸一怔，略微放大。有些难以置信这个比自己的孤傲有过之而无不及的男人竟会撇开自尊对他说出这种话。  
“靠一己之力，我无法完成使命，因此强迫你成为共犯。我，需要你坚定不移地站在我这边，不论你的个人意愿如何。”  
即使依旧颐指气使，霸道蛮不讲理，那一怔，颤进了心里。

“真要说的话，在优姬已经和你我无缘的情况下，我并没有讨厌你的理由。当然，除了你伪装外壳的个性，那个我是真的感到厌烦。”  
无声轻笑，借着毛巾擦拭颈项和胸膛的角度，微转脸庞，直视一室水汽中仿若氤氲的紫眸。  
“你呢，讨厌的是我，还是压迫？”

敛目侧头，避开了视线。锥生零没有回答，心中回荡着一直以来都了若明镜的答案：  
是这个世界，这个欺强凌弱的世界。纯血，玖兰枢，不过是典型。

“不要钻牛角尖。昨晚，我确实从你身上得到了快感，却不是通过欺凌。我既没有逼迫你，也没有伤到你。别不承认，生理上你难道就没有一丝一毫的享受么？”  
水温熏蒸得樱粉的脸霎时苍白，正是因为从这种悖德悖常的交欢中感到快感，才会更加自我唾弃。

初试禁果的处子无从比较，但潜意识里，他明白，玖兰枢其实是个不错的情人。  
至少，在床上，这个人是温柔的。  
对于生理交媾的了解仅限于课本，但听说，第一次，女人是会痛的…何况男人。  
抵着药物的强烈刺激，都能掌握好分寸，除了一开始的刺痛，他并没有如想象中落得伤痕累累…反而在近乎催眠的爱抚中一点点深陷…

“感到负罪感？其实没必要。如果可以让你觉得好受点，我可以诚实告诉你，昨晚是我千万年的经历中最刺激的性爱。你是初尝情事，又受到关联和药物的冲击，沉沦愉悦是正常男性的生理反应，这没什么好害臊的。”

将虽肌理匀称矫健却瘦削纤细身体半揽入怀抱，指尖探入水中一点点在入口处揉按，不时探入一点。  
“我说的话，是气急之下吓唬你的。双性恋者是存在的，喜好特殊交合方式甚至有性癖的直男也存在。正常和女人做没有问题，只是生理上有可能无法达到百分百满足。你还是，可以正常喜欢女人。”  
温水的倒灌零半跪的青年有些战栗，双手扶在自己肩上打颤，抿着唇一声不吭。

“致于优姬…”  
一直温顺得近乎乖巧的银发猎人开始挣扎。他红涨着脸，似是因难以置信的话题而想要逃离深埋在体内揉按引流的手指。  
“嗯…不要说…不要在这种时候提这个名字…”  
稳按在腰后抚揉的手配合腿间的手指令他有些脱力。始祖的嗓音有些晦涩的暗愠。  
“放弃她吧。你也好，我也罢，都不可能给她想要的。那孩子渴望出现的，是你和我的综合体也说不定。”

“什么意思？”  
“把我的阴暗面剔除，换成你那种纵容迁就到自虐的温柔。”

唇边弯着弧度，玖兰枢耸肩。  
“我做不到。你也无法成为我。”  
笑意莫名加深。  
“所以就像我说的那样，虽然只是对我明确说出了拒绝，你和我一样，是没有可能的。与昨晚发生的事情无关。”

体内揉搅的手指掀起可耻的舒适感，腿间擅自苏醒的部位不知是因为承受不住刺激还是对方的关联复刻。  
“零。”  
“别这么叫我…”  
银发猎人斩断地坚决。这种高涨的状况，配上温润蛊魅的称谓，简直像是前夜的重演。

“你的顺序真奇怪，你我的关系可比这个亲密得多，竟然反而会因为被直接叫名字而脸红。”  
“谁和你亲密？！”  
像是要证明什么，玖兰枢恶意动了动埋在禁密深处的手指，引起一丝惊喘。  
“不是么？喝过血，上过床，能体会到彼此的伤痛和愉悦，连生命都连在一起，甚至不用担心背叛的可能，你还有比我更亲密的存在么？”

手指继续引导白浊的液体。  
七次，真是射了不少进去，希望猎人不要腹痛才好。被下了药的自制合着关联双重考验，本想射在外面，却每次都失控告终。  
不知是故意还是偶然，单手探向身前一并轻揉，被毛躁的视线回瞪后，才缓缓撤回手。

玖兰枢笑得春风和煦。  
“清洗完了，试着冷静下来，别太亢奋。不然身体受不了负担。”  
锥生零拧眉，深吸了一口气。真是气量不随年龄长，这绝对是有意针对上次的报复。

“在A镇偶遇我也提过了，协会的情报部门是我族都不得不服的。协会长亲自上阵，线人却出了这种程度的纰漏，被算计…你有没有反思过为什么？”

因回忆微眯的紫瞳有些肃杀。  
“那晚的LB和LC似乎用了什么方式伪装成人类…我刚到的时候，确认过，是两名L-B和四名L-C…但是…”  
稍顿，锥生零侧头望着浴缸边的男人。  
“你知道什么可以让吸血鬼短时间掩藏气息伪装成人么？”

少顷的沉寂，红瞳盯得心里发毛。  
“猎人的血。”  
浅紫色瞳仁一瞬间的收缩后，羽睫轻眨沉了眼。  
“实力越强的猎人，其血液越能使咒术发挥完美，时效也会延长。你的血可以模糊自身级别，让人无法轻易分辨是LB还是C是同样的道理。”  
静观沉寂面容的短暂风云变幻，褐发始祖知道，聪明如锥生零，必定了然。  
“你怕是已经明白，我就直说了，你身边恐怕有内鬼，迫不及待地想要除掉你。”

陷入思考一般，紫瞳偏向一侧。  
“可是…连协会禁书库里并没有这种术…”  
“对，没错。因为在一般情况下，这是只有历史悠久的纯血才知道的术。”  
银发猎人蹙眉瞠圆了眼。  
“纯血？你不是杀光了？”  
“境内的杀光了。”

不知出于什么心境，褐发始祖伸手抓了抓与看起来完全不同的柔软银发。  
“别再像昨天那样擅自独立行动了，有我跟着可以避免晚上那种事，你还太嫩。”

“你是想说我没有足够能力继承协会长么？”  
摇摇头，挤了点香波在手上搓揉，然后将泡沫层叠堆上银发，愣是将凌若刀锋的气势噎了回去。  
“这是恶意曲解我的意思。实力上，血猎协会你称第二，无人敢称第一。头脑、手腕也是出类拔萃。毕竟，你可是我培养的枪。”  
磁性的嗓音隐着骄傲，手下抓揉着被泡沫包裹的银发。蓬松柔软，乍看像绵羊一样温驯，根本看不出是撕得了狼的大猫。  
“但是你年纪还小，阅历不足，缺乏经验无可避免。”

“利用一切可以利用的人和事物，有欲望就去填，有想要的就去争取。将我千万年的知识化为己用于你未尝不是好事，锥生协会长？”  
发丝间钩绕的手指按摩般很是放松。协会长闭目嘟哝了一句：  
“会把你压榨干净的。”  
冷冽的声线颇有傲睨群雄的意味，骨子里向外渗着傲。

“你笑什么？”  
“已经榨得差不多了。”  
冷哼扭头，避了因歧义绯红的脸。  
tbc


	16. （XVI）忍X一缕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 本次更新  
> 咖啡糖  
> 稳稳发展一点感情戏。加深对彼此的了解，拉近距离。慢慢的，一点点向着双向暗恋发展。

# （XVI）忍X一缕  
## 51  
赤色视线上下打量眼前完全不适合深秋的着装，暗挑了眉，随意的问话浅淡，不过随口一提。  
“怎么不穿件外套？”

仅由墨色衬衫、浅灰色牛仔长裤包裹的颀长身影沉默地锁了皮箱，淡漠扫了眼自己单薄的着装，走向门口，答得同样云淡风轻。  
“已经破破烂烂，被血浸得没法穿了。吸血鬼的体质不要紧，走吧。”

药物刺激下大量的精神体力消耗耽搁了太多时间，昏昏沉沉一觉醒来，竟已残阳如血，横铺天际。这间书写败笔，充斥着糜秽费洛蒙气息的客房，一刻也不想再多呆。

不会生病和不知冷热并非等同概念。  
傍晚自窗帷探入室内的空气挟裹着寒意，即使身着外套也能通过关联间接感到渗入毛孔的冷意，脊背发凉，牙关寒噤，稍微松懈控制便会不自觉打颤。

收回余光，褐发始祖兀自侧身在床上摊开行李，抖出一件深灰色羊绒大衣披裹在削瘦的脊背上。  
“穿我的。你冷我也会冷。”  
听似温柔的话语一如既往地不容拒绝，暗透着压迫感。

轻眨眼睫，极为短暂的停顿后，银发青年理所当然地抬臂穿过袖管，收敛衣襟，系紧了腰带。  
“既然如此，我就不道谢了。”

十分有锥生零的风格，一点都不可爱。

## 52  
“你现在可以跟我去A镇了吧？”  
目瞥身侧，始祖眉眼隐笑。  
尺寸稍大的外套别有风韵，颇为潇洒，可惜有点兜风。  
体格清瘦的银发青年和看上去一样，似乎是个很怕冷的人。蜷曲在袖子里的手指抓紧竖立的衣领，掩了面，自顾自地走，有些瑟缩。

“情报提及的地点，要去实地考察一下。之后可以。”  
声音有些模糊，从挡了小半张脸的领后哈着与冷空气交汇的白雾。

真是完全不懂得照顾自己，原本还打算不穿大衣硬抗呢。玖兰枢偏头，笑得不明所以。  
“线人黄了，协会的渣子给你设了局，目的地就算去了很可能也是埋伏。”

稍停了脚步，水雾随着不大的叹气声在空气中散开。年轻的协会长答得郑重其事，一边环视周围，一边摸出一张地图对比审视。  
“那也得去。”

走向一旁的岔道，绕到树林的豁口，锥生零紧了紧衣领，作势就要往下跳。

“等等…你这是打算要做什么？”

眯眼瞄过被攥住的胳膊，这个男人似乎每次都挑准了肘关节下一寸的位置抓。  
偏头望着手的主人，不悦蹙眉，猛力挣开手臂，答得一字一顿，凝笑的眼瞳满载着挑衅。  
“抄近路。”

嘴角晕开的笑容阴沉，潜藏着雨霾风障，酒红的陈酿翻滚着危险的涡旋。  
看来小猎人初醒时上演的戏码还未必全是演技，更是骨子里就傲逆得难让人享受片刻征服的快感。  
“计划一路跳下山去？至于这么赶么？”

若说装腔作势的逞强让人气恼，此时不经心的下意识之举则更是忍无可忍。  
反手圈擒，无需再忍，刻意‘偶然’地扶按坐骨神经着力，掌下诚实的抽搐勉强算得上大快人心。  
“体力这么好啊？恢复能力真是优秀得让人艳羡。零君是缺乏常识，还是在暗示我不够卖力？”

挣开钳制的青年红了耳根，面容掩在偏长的额发下，仅能从领缝窥见一瞥抿咬的淡色薄唇。  
“是你急着去A镇。要是临时收到电报有急事处理，再推迟可别赖我。”  
口舌伶俐不减，倒打一耙，却也后知后觉地不再坚持，踱回正道上。

“你们协会没人了？什么急事动不动就要协会长亲自解决？”  
“新旧交替期，是缺人手。新上岗的实习生质素不太过硬…一时半会儿派不上用场。”

人类的寿命便是如此，优秀的老一辈退下，中游骨干顶上，再紧赶慢赶培育新的工蜂。

前人类的协会长依旧是十七岁的稚嫩模样，唯独一双紫晶变得更加幽深，平添了几分老成持重。  
沧海桑田的时代更替自然而然地牵起回忆，从师傅的葬礼到师兄的葬礼。这之后，大概就是旁观后辈的生老病死。

玖兰枢没有作声。在几乎静止的时间中眼观星移斗转，世事变迁，这其中的苦与涩只能由猎人自己慢慢去习惯。  
和创伤一样，反复蹂躏同一个疮面，终有一日会溃烂坏死，反而再也感觉不到了。

与过往针对L-E的狩猎不同，除去近日以A镇为核心的新型变种L-E，血猎协会的治安维系以管制企图破坏和平协议的血族为主，与元老院架院晓负责的司法机构异曲同工，面对的多是L-C，偶尔甚至有L-B。  
这自然增加了选拔培养新人的难度。  
“A镇的变种，你可以逐步挑几批新人去练练手。只在训练基地模拟对战是练不出来的。”

走在身边的协会长，紧蹙了纤眉。似乎想说什么，随着张口的动作稍稍抬了头，情绪隐没于领下。最终只是不置可否地叹了一口气…  
磨砺么…千锤百炼出真金的道理他并非不懂，只是难以面对折损的废料罢了。

与表面的冷面铁血不同，锥生零除了对自己狠，其实是个很心软的人。刺猬般锐利的倒刺包裹着善良柔软的心，刺伤的，只有他自己。

“指派点还算有天分的苗子让骨干带着出去闯，其他的就看造化。活下来的，自然是可塑之才。在其位，谋其事。该狠的时候，必须狠，否则，什么也做不成。”

耳边的话，让咽喉有些堵，肺泡被冷空气涨满，紧得发疼，呼吸一滞。

玖兰枢稍顿，径直望进清冷的紫瞳，那里面，有即使是他也无法再读懂的东西。

“比如你我。”  
“就像你我。”

异色的瞳相隔对视，直到水汽在阴冷的寒风中氤氲扩散，消失。

## 53  
“你弄两匹马就行了，雇辆马车是做什么？玖兰前辈真是娇气，比我还不能忍。”

赤红的眼眸有些幽暗，读不出情绪。压抑着尊严被踩踏的暴戾，却没发作。  
寻着冷凛的字句，抛开冰凌锥刺，像是摸索到一块长久缺失的拼图，完整的画面呈现于眼前。

忍，这便是锥生零一直以来一切不自然言行的根源。

直接承受的不是自己，若非关联反应，从那具波澜不惊的伪装躯壳还真不会猜到，这孩子究竟有多能忍。  
这样的身体状况要怎么骑马？

自尊受挫，身体不适也要在清醒后第一时间爬起，整装待发，执行任务。时间紧迫便考虑忍痛抄小道。  
冷要忍，疼也要忍。  
将自我欲求压缩向渺小的一点，一切靠咬牙硬抗。  
为了不让他人担心而忍，为了建立协会长的威信，履行责任而忍，为了维护所剩无几的尊严而忍…

记忆中身高还不及自己肩膀的稚弱少年早已给他自己塑造了一具坚实的铠甲，冰冷带刺。从13岁起，每当他绷着脸言辞寻衅犀利，或许都是在忍，在藏，而不仅仅是装强势。

一向厌恶的伪装外壳似乎被置于不同的光线下，照得更加清晰，竟有了截然不同的感受。  
说怜悯是侮辱，钦佩或许更为贴切。

褐发始祖将青年推上车，沉默不语。  
猎人心里淤积着一股亟待发泄的怨气，其下藏着伤。不爆发则毁灭，由着他冷嘲热讽，好过放任死寂蔓延。

“别来劲。拿着。”

“是什么？”  
抛物线末端的牛皮纸袋温热，袋口冒着热气。

“食物。”

雪青色的瞳孔在纸袋上滞留，短暂收缩，便移开了视线，抿唇陷入沉默。

“吸血鬼的体质，已经不再需要人类食物？无需浪费口舌辩解，是否需要血以外的食物是因个人习惯而异的。你已经超过24小时未进食，且消耗了大量体力。趁热吃。”

窗外亮起了灯，不少餐厅反转修业的挂牌，领班笑吟吟地打开店门。相较车外的生机盎然，马车内却是静谧的，没有一丝咀嚼的声响。

望着依然毫无动作，似乎没有食欲的猎人，玖兰枢叹气，指了指斜靠在车厢上绑着铜铃的武士刀。  
“你弟弟给你生命，可不是为了让你什么都忍得艰辛，连吃顿饭都犹犹豫豫。”

锥生零错愕抬起头，瞳仁微颤，圆瞠了眼。  
“竟然…会听你…提起一缕。”

抬手拿起猎人腿上的纸袋拨开，露出烤得金黄的酥皮，将冒着热气的烘饼凑到对方嘴边。  
“在负伤去见你之前，锥生君最后见到的，应该是我。自己拿着吃，我就给你讲个故事。”

## 54  
木然接过食物，漂亮的紫瞳盈着满眼疑问直勾勾盯着自己，锐利的刀尖似的，催促般闪烁点点流光。

褐发始祖不慌不忙地微扬颚尖指向酥饼，待青年顺从地小小咬了一口，目不转睛地瞪着自己机械性地咀嚼，下咽。才弯笑缓缓拉开篇章。  
“我到达临时住所的时候，锥生君已经静候多时了，在玖兰李土的棺木旁。”

抽调回忆，眼瞳略暗。  
“因为是我的棋局，为了让你作为最强猎人重生，我提到了双子的诅咒。但是他用平静的紫瞳望着我，似乎早就已经知道了，从闲那里。”

漫长的停顿中，赤红的双眼静望着手捧烘饼的猎人，直到他在自己的暗示下张嘴咬了一口，才微笑着继续。  
“即使是我，也有无法控制的东西。人心，是棋盘上唯一无法预测的。我的棋局中，最出乎意料的除了惯性不按常理出牌的你，就是锥生一缕会爱上闲这件事。该说不愧是双子么，都是不服缰的野马。”

悠缓的声音如同沉静的巴洛克管风琴乐章牵动着心绪。锥生零静静咬着下唇，感觉指尖在纸袋上不自觉地颤抖。

“他在那里等我，为我打开棺材，等我结果李土，为闲报仇。可惜，即使作为始祖，我无法突破枷锁，杀死唤醒我的主人。就像多年前玖兰家遇害的那夜一样，只能眼睁睁目睹作为今生‘父亲’的玖兰悠在自己眼前化为灰烬。没有什么是我能做的，除了，用我的血唤醒他的本体。”

卖着关子，示意猎人进食。他不时这样停顿，吊着对方，等待倔强的青年为了听后续而服软，然后像拗不过的小奶猫一样，象征性地吃上一点。

“我原本是挺瞧不起他的，弱小、天真、不自量力。但是在最后，我从锥生君身上，看到了你的影子。”  
视线凝结于洁净的面庞。  
“你们有很相似的灵魂，一样刚强，执拗。”

玖兰枢轻笑。  
“你可能不会相信，锥生君也在下棋，而且在他的棋盘上，我只是一枚弃子。只身挑战李土，重伤再去找你是他自己的决定，作为替换战略。”

暂停中，他望着暮色里发亮的浅色眼瞳，诧异的光斑凝于其中，星星晶莹。

“作为你的一部分，锥生君得以亲自为绯樱闲报仇。间接迫你接受闲的血液，远离堕落的风险。得到原谅并和你再次密不可分。很厉害不是么…想要实现的三个愿望都按着他制定的剧本实现了。想要得到什么就自己牢牢抓在手里…而不去考虑代价。这点，他比你强。”

五十年，每闲下来都在不自觉想象最后的情景…终于知晓…经过最不可能之人的陈述。  
结果和过程…哪个比较重要？  
紫罗兰清浅的瞳孔微敛，疼痛的分量是不变的。

“至于第四个愿望，我想，他是希望可以作为灵魂的暗面，继续作为家人支持照顾你认真活下去的。是否要让它实现，在于你。”  
目光在猎人手中停顿。  
“再不吃，就凉了。如果你听话把那个吃完，我可以给你看血液中的记忆。”

康沃尔菜肉烘饼的馅料在口中化开，绵软的马铃薯配合着炖得酥烂的肉块有些暖，洋葱混合胡椒钩绕味蕾却有些辣。

“零，你应该感到骄傲，你弟弟是个很强大的存在，和你一样。”  
面前的始祖指点着心口，如是说着。

锥生零低着头，小口吞咽，觉得眼角有些热，喉咙有些哽，或许是因为香辛料的缘故。

## 55  
血液流逝，记忆输出。  
褐发始祖有一下无一下抓揉着颈间颤动的银白脑袋，碎发细软，并没有金属的冷硬。  
小巧的尖牙刺在自己颈间，或许为读取的记忆所震撼而不时轻轻颤巍。

在关联的吸血行为中品味着类似对喰的快慰，尖锐的牙齿铬磨着下唇。艳红鬼魅地在眼中不时闪耀，平复，又生。  
指尖自颈发侧移，指腹下柔滑细腻，砰动着有力的脉跳。  
有些想，试试看呢…

偏头的动作偶然蹭到猎人的眼角，有些温热、湿濡，却固执没有滑落。  
红眸微瞋，含笑停止了动作，转而抚按意识到自己失态而欲挣脱的青年。

他很仓皇失措，心跳和呼吸都变得凌乱，双手在自己胸前推拒着，断断续续犹豫着是否要施力。挣扭使得一滴温泪挣离眼眶，落溅在颈间。  
银发猎人僵住身形，怔怔不再移动。

暴露在锥生零眼前的自己一向是最真实，全无掩藏的形象。不论是狠戾还是冷酷都坦诚摊开。  
为什么？或许是觉得他可以承受，又或许，只是希望他能接受。

而猎人一贯展现给自己的，却是最虚假的伪装，强撑着，离实际甚是遥远。

收揽手臂，让青年靠在肩头，待挣扎歇停。  
“可以哦，不用忍。并不是脆弱妥协的泪，也没有谁在看。”

无关关联，洇湿的衬衫，细弱的呜咽，也许是短暂撕下强忍面具的一丝一缕，真正不虚不掩的锥生零。


	17. # （XVII）累与温X丰盛礼包抵站票

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常

# （XVII）累与温X丰盛礼包抵站票  
## 56  
细碎的哽咽渐止，马车内恢复了静默，只有窗外不时揽客的笑语，与车轮碾过石缝的嘎哒声。  
肩头绒软的发丝随着怀中人的移动扫过颈侧，气流输出喉管，发出颤动，有些沙哑。  
“…我…”  
不大的声音，有些干，难掩窘迫。

“你只是累了。”  
静置于颈后的手指轮扫过碎发，瘦削的肩膀抖了一颤，僵止，似乎脉搏都空了一拍。

再强大坚毅的灵魂也会疲惫，仅靠意志强行紧绷的弦终会劳损，走向断裂。  
泵血的伤口，可以长久压按着，将疮面不显于表。按不住的刹那，便会汩汩而出，和着溃烂的脓水，瀑泻难止。

“你要么睡一会儿，要么看看窗外观察沿途的镇子都是什么情况。”  
单手钩绕着银白的发丝，为顺滑细软的触感所蛊惑，看上去分明和精钢一样硬冷…  
“入夜仍是这种其乐融融的景象，而非闭门封窗，像是山脚下有血族据点么？”

猎人保持僵硬的姿势，没有立刻移动，少顷才从哑涩的喉咙里挤出一句。  
“我知道埋伏的可能性更大。”  
毕竟，若是多发之地，车夫又怎么可能轻易前往。

眼角被泪液浸得有些沙疼，眼睑沉重，现在抬头，眼睛一定又红又肿。  
缓缓推着温热的胸膛撤离，颔首，让未来得及完全干燥的泪眼藏于额发织构的丝帘下。

脑后的阻力却暂停了撤移的动作，侧脸再次撞上了温厚的肩膀。  
“既然决定休息，就踏踏实实靠着睡。”  
赤瞳瞄了眼僵硬的青年，就着关联补充。  
“我也并不想间接体会头磕车墙的感觉。”

脸下的温度有些暖，锥生零偏头侧倚着，并未挣脱。  
糜夜翻云覆雨时就曾惊讶，纯血的吸血鬼竟然是有温度的。  
还以为…只是药的作用。

累么？或许吧…本以为已经麻木了。  
稍事歇息，劳逸结合，或许也不差。

稍长的沉寂后，是蚊蚋般的细喃。  
“…谢谢”

嘴角不自觉地上翘，不免感到有些好笑。  
“这次怎么老实道谢了？”

意料之中的，猎人没有理会。  
“到了叫我。”

趋于平缓的气息中，车厢再度恢复宁静。

没有酣睡的呼噜，也没有不觉的梦呓，却不难确定锥生零已经入眠。  
垂掩于肩的脑袋偏了角度，露出半张侧脸。  
舒缓了一向抿绷的生硬直线，姣好的薄唇末端自然微扬。

不时轻颤的羽睫仍挂着未干的霜露，迷了蛊一般，玖兰枢抬起指尖拨划过羽枝尖端，接下晶莹的珍珠两指轻捻，让存有余温的泪露在指间散落。

## 57  
车轮在山脚下转止，月光悄默默探进窗内，窥览着银发青年恬静的睡颜。  
褐发男人修长的手指夹着纸币递给车夫，比了个静声的手势。

清浅的呼吸声簌簌，马车静静停着。  
歇息中的面容静好。身与心，他或许真的已经独自累了太久。  
此时能够这样安心地靠着自己，短暂放下警惕，陷入沉眠，大概，也只是拜关联所赐。

血光凌厉划过酒红，环臂侧翻，原本头顶的车棚被瞬间弹穿，子弹在接触座椅前被艳丽闪过的血玫拦空爆破。血蔷薇从自己腋下探头，凛冷的金属光泽远没有银白刘海下霎时睁开的眼瞳耀眼。

如同银弹飞离弹夹，推按自己的肩膀借力离弦，空投耍下一把纸钞扔给车夫，猎人声容冷凝，带着长官下达命令的威严。  
“算是赔偿损失。要命就调头，快回去。”  
怕是心地最善良的夺命杀手，才会兵临城下还不忘缅顾苍生。

刀光剑影间，半空泼洒血雨，餍足睡饱的青年光影闪耀，瞬移的残影在蔷薇光环间穿梭，下肢的不适似乎丝毫没有抑制他出离卓越的压迫性实力。

暗处击出的子弹使褐发始祖掌下暗聚了风刃，暗霾涌动的赤瞳追随着交战中飞速移动的身影。  
躲在逆光处的渣滓在使用血猎的武器，对血族来说，是致命的。

仿若跃离海平线的鲸豚，背翻滞空的银白身影矫韧弯折，弦月弯弯，为其镶了鎏金的光边。银刀出鞘，劈斩奇袭的子弹。  
月弯，刀弯，形弯，三月映空的奇景在瞳孔中掠闪而过，滞留在心底。

掌心中凝着能力，立身一旁观瞻。笑望偏移向自己的攻击总能在半空中被拦途化解。  
碾压的能力精湛、夺人心魂，吸睛夺目，一刻也偏不开视线。  
漂亮的面容冷月下弯翘着嗜血的瑰丽弧度，起床气倒是挺可爱的，可怜犯了逆鳞的猎物，注定血肉模糊。

## 58  
对敌人的手软就是对自己的残忍，五十年的滚爬，协会长已然学会对猎物的重新定义。  
人类、吸血鬼，破坏秩序的存在便一视同仁，并无不同。

挥刀凌空甩溅血污，银发青年收揶武器，款款走来，言语清淡，尽是不屑。  
“找群兔子，来杀狐狸…”  
飞扬、闪烁，周身凝绕着薄晕，意气风发、傲睨自若，跋扈、轻狂，却有着不容置疑的资格。比任何高级拍卖会的珍品，都要摄魂。激刺觊觎之心，惹人潜图问鼎，将之收入私囊。

玖兰枢不着痕迹，暗收了掌中的幻风。这般惊艳，全然没有需要自己动手掺合的间隙。

“玖兰前辈，粘着我跟过来就是看戏的么？”  
会在怀中啜泣抽噎的男孩仿若瞬逝的幻影，在锋芒毕露的冷艳青年上窥不见一丝残留。

“表演很精彩。”  
可谓绝艳…不自觉看得目不转睛。

“记得买票了么？”  
挑衅的嗓音中已然恢复了生气。

“一晚上劳心劳力，讲故事哄你吃饭，人肉靠枕加上血液大奉献，这样丰盛的礼包还不够抵一张站票么？”  
不置可否地耸肩，银发下的耳尖却有些充了血。

“看过你昨晚在酒吧的杀伤力，对这么几个杂碎插手岂不是变相贬低你？”  
玖兰枢偏头，扫过一地尸骸、血沙。  
“正巧你心情不好，全当留给你发泄。”

下颌微扬，锥生零笑嗤反讽。  
“这种方面，你倒是体贴。”

“考虑和我当情人了？”  
“你是什么跳跃思维？”

故作沉思地一顿，褐发男人笑靥鬼魅，语气却一字一顿，一本正经。  
“跳跃么？没觉得。一夜激情，现在你夸我体贴，说说看，我哪里想偏了？”

哈，正经八百胡说八道。诡辩术，厚黑学名家怕不是受到了始祖先生潜移默化的影响。  
“我看你哪里都是偏的。打头和心脏你死不了，始祖也不会精尽身亡么？”

“你愿意陪我试试？”  
“没有你那种怪物体力。”

对视的异色目光在空中对刺，较深的一方弯了眉眼。

“我怎么觉得你体力挺好的，先是要一路跳到山脚，又说要骑马，现在还毫不费力碾虐了这么群杂碎，完全看不出一夜纵欲的痕迹。”


	18. # （XVIII）躁动X初瘾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 触发：DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症  
> 自摸

# （XVIII）躁动X初瘾  
## 59  
“你刚刚那一扫，踢毁了5000美元。”  
赤色视线淡漠扫过碎裂的Château le Pin车库酒，绛色缠绕迎光闪烁的碎玻璃蜿蜒了一地。

“回头给你开张支票。”  
有病，任务途中还不肯舍弃特选年份的复古佳酿。

“协会的经费就被你这样挥霍？”  
“放心，我的私有财产没你想象的那么稀薄。”

前往A镇的经途，银发猎人开始变得焦躁，原因未知。接连几日，舟车劳顿，这种趋势愈演愈烈。  
莫名觉得燥热，不是手指就是腿，静坐下来就像焦虑症患者一样烦躁地抖。  
不时回想起记忆中理应十八道封条锁死的夜晚。情绪忐忑，入眼一切不悦都想尽数毁灭，一刻都懒得忍。

意味不明快速扫过卡其裤包裹的下肢，玖兰枢收回视线，沉声。  
“心里有什么事让你紧张么？”  
便陷入了沉思。

许久，始祖动了唇，最终什么都没说，静默中若有所思的暗色视线仿若洞察一切的窥视眼神让锥生零分外毛躁，扭头进了浴室。  
他急需用冷水静一下脑。

## 60  
“两间单人房。”  
“一间双人房。”  
铜管的沉冷，弦乐的悠扬，混音惊醒了台后鸡啄米的工作人员。

“两位又来了？看来真的对邻镇的事件很感兴趣。”  
夜班的前台小姐扯着嘴角微笑。  
无聊倦乏，困眼迷离的节骨眼，再次看到脑海中不时调出来意淫的高颜值客人，本应高兴…可为何两位仪表堂堂的先生总是在撕呢。  
“今天房源足够，请问究竟是要两间单人房还是一间双人房？”

“两间。”  
“一间。”

职业笑容难掩阴影面积，夹在中间实在是，太尴尬了。  
“两位是不是先讨论一下？”

“不用，一间双人房，谢谢。如果负责分床的员工在歇息就不必麻烦了。”  
不动声色划破手腕动脉，果然身侧银发青年压抑地稳住颤了一下的肩，侧头沉了眼。  
不难间接感觉到他竭力控制下的嗜血反应。

赤红的眼中翻卷，暗笑制约当然是相互的。  
日前锥生零利用关联下仿若对喰的动脉吸血行为单方挑起了自己对其血液仿若毒瘾的迷恋。  
唇上抵着牙刺。轻伤加上嗅觉中白蔷的冷香刺激，未得到满足的身体被铺天盖地渴血感席卷理所当然。

伤口和饥渴感的复刻与其自身被纯血引发的欲念交叠。  
和千万年间习惯不断忍耐的自己不同，变异趋于稳定，完全吸血鬼化后，银发协会长便疏于抗衡嗜血感的练习，一时半会儿估计是无法分心说话了。

玖兰枢接过钥匙，半揽紧绷神经拧眉压制的青年，全然无视挣扭。  
盯着逐渐变色的紫瞳，微笑着于逆光阴影处将手腕治愈。  
“走吧，去同一间双人房。想不到关联在这种时候还挺方便的。”

昏暗的走廊中两双鬼魅的玫瞳幽亮，不再压抑的始祖难耐地舔过兀自延伸的尖牙。  
彼此的血液有着致命的吸引。  
嗜血感的叠加，突如其来，毫无准备，根本无法抑制。

嘴角上扬，瞄着余光中的银发猎人。

好好看清楚不经意间究竟制造了什么样的怪物。这啕嚎着像虫洞般深不见底的欲望，只有你的血才能填满。  
好好通过关联感受，我每天所忍耐的空虚。

## 61  
锥生协会长被雷劈中般怒瞪着身下昂首战栗的器官，紧蹙眉峰，额角不住地抽抖。

反复冷浴的无效尝试后，近乎气急败坏地攥拳，指尖刺痛手心，然后任命地伸出了手。  
捻、撸，摩擦的灼热下感到疼痛，却毫无成效。

锥生零恼羞成怒地跺脚，暴躁横扫盥洗台，瓶瓶罐罐滚落一地。  
呼吸愈发疾速，喘得上起不接下气，除了疼还是疼。除了深化的罪恶感，丝毫没有快意和镇静下去的苗头。

破罐破摔地闭眼，试图调取上了封的记忆，该怎么做来着？

不复冷静的视线瞥了眼地上滚至浴缸边静躺的浴液，叹气拾起挤了少量在掌心。  
疼痛有所减少，却远远不够，加快的速度，仍然不够…  
角度？位置？  
不对…都不对！  
一拳捶上墙壁，砸出了一个微小的坑，振下不少墙灰，若非有意控制，整面墙就废了。

心里的阴影逐渐扩散，自内而外地发寒…  
究竟在做什么…玖兰枢就在屋外，自己竟然在想着他…不，回忆他之前的动作，自己…  
而且…  
不对…他可以通过关联感觉到…？！

不…停下…这也太耻辱了。

## 62  
“你进去很久了，还没洗完么？”  
敲门的咚咚声渐进，越来越响。  
暗哑的嗓音不复优雅，压着愠怒，几乎抛舍君主的风度，将木门直接爆破。

冰火两重天反反复复，疼痛没有丝毫技巧可言的粗暴碰触，直至刺骨的冷喷开到最大，寒针一样直对着下身冲。  
惩戒俘虏的酷刑也不需如此不人道。  
难得恼怒一掌拍上门扉，墙边固定螺丝在金属槽里勉强支着。  
“再不出来我可破门了。”

裹着浴袍的猎人阴着脸出现在猛力踢甩开的门后。皱皱巴巴的衣摆和领口露着泛粉的肌肤。滴水的发丝散乱，紫眸被不得控制的欲火磨得靡暗。连颈部的蔷薇图腾都暗放幽光，颇为绮艳诡丽。  
“我说你啊，还是稍微难为情一下，或是有点危机意识比较好。”

紧扭不得舒展的眉宇间，眼中指着刀，羞恼的表情不言而喻：敢说一个字就玉石俱焚把你灭了。  
可惜，本该凌厉的神情被欲色染连眼刀都十分勾人。  
下肢的衣折极为不自然地支着，掩饰的站立角度欲盖弥彰。

“你现在这幅样子可是相当有诱惑力”  
就以冷而稳的自控力著称的锥生零而言，在神志清醒的情况下，被角逼到以这种模样示人，算得上非常糟糕了。  
或许太过销魂又或许太过悲惨，连‘刑讯摧残’暗挑起的怒火都降了不少。

“我身上有你自己没有，或者没见过的地方么？”  
银发猎人咬牙切齿，黯哑地撕扯着声带。

“没有，但是上次之后，有两三天天没有碰过了，不是么？”  
低音温郁，听不出明显情绪。  
“虽然我自认为对男人没有兴趣，对你却是兴致勃勃呢。就像我说过的，你符合我对情人的要求。”  
赤瞳同样难懂。

“你！”

稳接厉拳，包进掌心。  
“刚洗过澡居然看起来还这么凌乱。”  
红瞳暗了一度，感受着窜燃的欲火被撩拨点燃，与关联重叠。  
“我不是告诉过你，有欲望就去发泄…这样敏感容易被别人占了便宜。”

手中的拳猛甩挣摆，猎人羞恼地瞋目，自喉咙深处喑哑地咆哮。  
“不是所有人都像你一样思想龌龊。而且你像尾巴一样跟着我，让我去哪找人发泄？你这变态是想3p还是围观？”

收敛谑戏，表情变得有些严肃，注视着不自然潮红的面颊，和面容窘蹙，羞愧难当的青年，沉默不语。  
火烧火燎的状况不断加剧。  
许久，才低沉开口。  
“零，你是不是产生后遗症了？”

“什么？”  
“烈性药物有时会触发性强迫症，类似焦虑症和创伤后压力心理障碍症的一种。像磁铁一样产生强迫性倾向，控制不住产生性幻想或者性冲动，表现为性欲亢进。你…”

惊惧放大的紫瞳中瞳仁收缩。  
“停！不可能。”  
锥生零摇着头，试图倒退。

“那你告诉我，刚才在卫生间里做了什么？”

“正常男人做这种事奇怪么？！”  
受到惊吓的青年开始嘶吼，怒意骤升，却不住觳觫。

不奇怪，前提是正常。  
锥生零是寡欲的极端，若非压力突破临界根本不可能在已知自己可以通过关联作用感知的情况下，放任身体擅自行动做出自慰的行径。  
何况，对于血瘾的多年忍耐足见他意志的坚韧。

“人类男性从12岁开始发育，至完全性成熟平均用时6年。吸血鬼化甚至可能减缓你的生理发育，难以估算。第一次，又被强力药物干扰，导致过度纵欲，叠加关联，因超常的外界刺激产生性瘾也同样不奇怪。”

平静的声线刀棱一样剌着心，困兽般负隅顽抗的猎人竹筛一样哆嗦。  
“闭嘴！我已经说过没有了，你不要闲得没事咒我！”

“你看起来很焦虑。在关联影响下，这方面你骗不了我。短短几天，即使一直在赶路，我大概兴奋了不下12次，时冷时热。你之前也都冲了凉水吧？今天忍不住了？”  
“住口…闭嘴！”

单手遮脸，吼得声嘶力竭，啼笑皆非的银发青年笑颤得歇斯底里，银发激甩，拨浪鼓一般发狂地摇头。

“之前做的时候没有听你的冒进。之所以对你格外温柔就是担心你产生创伤后心理障碍，影响日后性生活。  
药物干扰下下，我虽然已经极力控制，但是如果最初两次过于粗暴，失了轻重，让你潜意识觉得经历了强暴，我向你道歉。  
遭遇药物诱导性侵的受害者很容易被触发这种疾病，或是应激逃避，或是上瘾。  
我自认为没有强迫侵犯你，没想到，还是没能避免…”

竭力抽回手，双手捂着耳朵，锥生零开始撤步后退，直到背撞上墙。  
“我没有…这不可能…”  
绝望地敛着眼，脊背倚贴着墙壁，脱力般下坠，曲着膝盖，无助地盯着地面。

血瘾还不够可笑…好不容易脱离…  
性瘾？  
哈哈…什么劣质玩笑。

“强迫行为能使患者得以暂时从因强迫思想而引起的焦虑中释放。  
强迫思想的积念绝非自愿，不断重复且不受欢迎。任何企图压制或中和积念的尝试都难以成功，反而可能会使病情加剧，产生罪恶感、自我厌恶感，不安、抑郁，甚至自我角色怀疑。”

奈何血族优异的听力不肯暂时放过他，清晰的话语隔着手掌溜跑进耳廓，再耳鼓上捶打。  
最糟的是…在这些该死得让人沉郁得哭笑不得的描述中，自己这些天的情况钩了多少条？

“锥生零，我可不是在吓唬你，你这样自欺欺人像嗜血反应那样用意志强行压制可不行。”


	19. # （XIX）鬼使神差X所谓情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 咬，全套

# （XIX）鬼使神差X所谓情  
## 63  
探入浴袍的手掌稳覆上昂扬的灼热，轻柔地律动，掀起潮汐变幻的快感。与疼痛的生理摩擦完全不同，一浪高过一浪，印证始祖的推断般抚慰着原先不得舒缓的胀痛。

锥生零抓握住对方的手腕，较着劲推离。  
咬着下唇，茫然地摇头，贴倚在无法继续后退的墙上，双腿在快慰中瘫软，一点点滑跪下去。

“我说的关于强迫行为和强行压制之间的关系，你没有注意听么？”  
肿胀得发疼，赤瞳霾暗，言语却十分克制。  
尽力不让眼里流露悲悯，让高傲的猎人伤了自尊认为是侮辱。  
但诚然，这等不幸程度，着实叫人替其不平。

褐发男人屈身蹲下，再次伸出手。  
“别…我不想。”  
“你身体也不一定受得了。是不是后遗症一试便知，缓解现状并不代表必须要做到最后。”  
撤移按在手腕上施加阻力的手，抚揉稚嫩的器官。  
“你依然可以把我想象成任何人，如果那样你比较有感觉。比方说…优姬，一样的瞳色和发色，有血缘关系多少会有相似不是么？”

颓废垂首的猎人猛地捶上了墙壁。  
“我不会意淫优姬。”  
干笑两声，着隔着衣物抓上对方同样亢奋的下体，自嘲。  
“而且优姬也不会有这种东西。”

忍痛聆听自暴自弃的凄厉强笑，玖兰枢蹙眉。  
“嘶…别这么粗暴，你自己都不会觉得疼么？难怪自慰毫无成效，我都觉得痛。简直像自残一样。 ”

眉心紧蹙的青年一声不吭，十指张开，扣着地面，指甲抓刺着地板。绷着劲的身体重心降低，铬着地板。  
“膝盖在打颤，腿也是，这样跪着很幸苦么？”

牵拉着蜷缩在墙边的身形，引向床铺。  
“躺下…闭眼。”

“不…我不想…”

拨开额发，抚平额心。  
“闭眼，你还想用意志强抑强迫行为，变得更糟糕，让病情恶化么？”  
手指算得上温柔地在发丝间抓揉，安抚。  
“我对强奸没有特殊嗜好，你不愿意，我就不会做到最后。至少在关联作用下，你应该有足够把握去相信我。”

湿润，温热的触感，煦暖包裹着…  
有什么钩绕着前端，画着圈。末端和悬垂被关怀揉按。  
像是交合一般，抵着什么伸缩，抽动…  
难耐地控制着腰胯，努力不去款摆。  
失控地近乎呻吟，却惊诧地发现舌与喉好似被什么顶住，擦蹭着，发不出一丝声响。

被咽部顶撞的感触惊吓，锥生零猛然睁眼撑肘向后移动。  
仓皇失措地瞪大了双眼，望着匍匐在腿间的男人，后知后觉地羞红了脸。  
“你…你不用这样做…”

“不是让你把眼睛闭上么？”  
相较羞窘的面容，褐发始祖镇定自若，毫无窘相。甚至魅惑地以舌尖舔过了唇。  
“既然看到了，就学着点。记着，你欠我一次。”

舌尖的纠缠，手指的挑唆。口腔中仿若激烈湿吻的顶触与身下含吮的裹缚让梵焚了几日的躯体在痉挛中释放。  
冷噤，过电的抖颤中，有什么粘腻的东西喷溅在腿上。  
喉咙里一阵夹腥的苦涩，锥生零诧异地圆瞠了眼，难以置信地望着眼前褐发始祖几乎鬼魅的面容，一时间百感交集，中了蛊似的意识有些空茫。

“还想继续么？”  
鬼使神差，盘上对方的脖颈…

细碎的绵雨点落，撒播幽火。  
谁先攀上谁的脊背，谁的手滚烫划过肌理在脊骨上兴风作浪。  
丘壑间埋入火热，突触和神经元叫嚣着难言的快意。  
关联中分不清彼此的触碰交织着，叠覆着，身躯缠绵。

回过神来，腿间流淌着熟悉的粘稠…  
…又变成这样了。

## 64  
“仍然不考虑做我的情人么？”  
耳边响起温润的低音。  
锥生零敛着眼睑，想了想文学作品，和任务中描述观察的那些呼之即来，挥之即去的女人。冷声答得坚决。  
“我可不会作贱自己…性瘾…我会…想办法戒…”

褐发男人支起双臂，俯瞰着猎人，挑眉。  
“你是不是对情人的定义有什么误解？”  
将一缕银丝拨离眉眼，毫无阻隔地对视。  
“情人关系是相互的，何况你我之间存有关联。”

轻声诡笑，带着蛊惑。  
“你想在上面？也不是不可以。”  
笑看银发青年因好奇偏了头，眼中一闪而过些许晶莹。  
“不是指骑乘，你想作为男方主导，我可以给你机会。当然，是否能把握住，在你。我当然不会有意放水让你，如果尝试失败，你就要服输陪我试些新鲜花样助兴。”

蹙眉。  
“什么花样？”  
“在考虑了？”  
“你先回答。”

卖关子一般，笑问。  
“零没有过性幻想么？”  
猎人呛咳，将脑海中之前浮现的褐发女人扫去。  
“当然没有。”

并不完全相信的始祖微哂。  
“如果是人类，你已年过花甲，禁欲50多年，不觉得自己的生活过分寡淡了点？”  
轻抚过退去粉潮，恢复了凝白的面颊。  
“看来你有精神洁癖，真可怜。”

怜悯的神情使锥生零一滞，下意识应激辩解。  
“我没有…时…”  
“锥生协会长大人公务繁忙，没时间做爱。别为自己开脱了，时间总会挤出来的。光是这几天，任务的间隙，我们就做了十多次，是不是比你这辈子自渎的次数累积起来都多？”

不禁在混杂了呛笑的阴阳怪气调笑中皱眉。  
“那只是性，你我之间不存在做爱。”

赤眸中略闪过一丝霾愠，下一秒却仍是盈笑的。  
“eros也是爱，试着把这句话刻进脑子里。难不成你真的是鱼，只有21秒记忆？”  
笑容更盛。  
“错过了这么舒服的事不觉得可惜么？你整个人现在看上去都更有朝气了。”

转移话题，偏移主要矛盾的谑谐令猎人愤懑。  
“回答。”

“所谓花样，就是试些新的姿势，用些新的道具。”  
“变态。”

低笑沉语。  
“这叫情趣。情人间尝试不同玩法助兴很正常。Eros式的情爱才是最真实的，无所顾忌。最为大胆、狂放，不必胆战心惊地拘泥，更加放得开。”

凝视紫瞳，瞳中蕴笑。  
“既然不肯承认Eros是爱，你认为什么是？  
如果你要说是Agape那种纯爱，有的时候长痛不如短痛，真正的爱不如放手。”

抵触的情绪在眼中积攒，为话题的走向感到不快。  
“能够轻易放手的或许根本就不是爱。”

笑弧加深，无声似有声，挑衅且嘲弄似的。  
又像设了陷阱撒了网，欣然望着瓮中令人欣喜的收获。  
“是么？这么说零也并不那么爱优姬，因为你已经放弃了。Storge和Philia分别是亲情和友情，你之所以能就这样放开优姬，不正是缺乏Eros的欲，才没有执念。”


	20. # （XX）趋利X情人关系

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 确定情人关系

# （XX）趋利X情人关系  
## 65  
恢复澄净的紫瞳平静地望着天花板，在木纹间纵横。  
脑海中白茫茫一团纠葛，模模糊糊，拎不清线头线尾，毛躁缠卷，根本无从下手。

鸵鸟政策不过自欺，毫无功用。躲不过的，必须硬着头皮正面应对。  
往往人们都会忽视，自以为足够糟糕的状况，其实还可以恶化，变得更糟。  
比起自怨自艾，不如思考如何将不幸缩小，若能将部分不利化利，不是更好。

不知为何，一句来自身侧男人或是教育或是讽刺的话在耳边嗡鸣幻音：能利用的就利用。

微叹浊气，有些倦懈。  
眼前能利用的…不用白不用。  
锥生零侧身，声音淡然。  
“为什么这么执着？你能从中得到什么好处？”

利益是唯一的正确答案和标杆。关联之下，不必担心安全受到协迫。尽管如此，对于事迹狼藉的惯犯，若提其他的，说实话，他一句也不敢信。  
“除了…瘾…我可以利用这个关系稳固协会内部的不安定分子，同时巩固和平协议，加强对吸血鬼的牵制。  
在血族事务中的干预权也会随着身份的变化而增强。”

似是自言自语地呢喃，然后他静静地望进那双红瞳，带着审视。  
“那么，作为交换，你想得到什么？”

“在仔细考虑了？”  
“你只需回答问题。”

玖兰枢轻笑，脑中就位的马、相、车锁死了王，只待收盘。  
“首先，我想要，你的血。”  
赤裸觊觎的视线令侧躺的青年不悦蹙了浅眉。  
“上次在我的房间，你的雷埋得很成功，我开始渴血，你的血，可以满足我。相信办入住时，你已经通过关联切身体会到了。既然是情人关系，对喰是很正常的事。”

条件一毫不意外在意料之中。  
“可以。还有呢？”  
血液的汲取是相互的，充足的血液涉取更有助加速战斗创伤和床第疲损的恢复。  
他并不亏。

“巩固和平协议的好处是相互的。当然，我不认为这需要情人关系来夯实。  
你和我一样，被过往的尸骨所包围，要对得起他们的牺牲和你自己的付出，在达成目的前，你都不会停止。”

笑望淡漠的面庞，声容魔魅。  
“你或许不相信，有瘾的是你。但是，在这个关系中，你自身就是最佳的抵押担保。不论是你的身体，还是实力，对我而言都是非常有价值的。  
可以说，你是我满桌棋盘上唯一不可缺少的棋，头脑、手腕、能力都是我最强的枪。”  
短暂停顿，笑弧蛊惑，凑到对方耳边呵气。  
“现在，还是手感极佳的琴。”

预料之中收获一记白眼。  
“不用这么排斥，你也可以利用我。比如说，协会那边，我会力保你。让你坐稳协会长的位置对于我们共同的目标是必须的。还有其他需要我协助，你也可以尽管提。”

片刻沉思，比对利弊。看似利己的条件并未令年轻的协会长眉开眼笑，反而更加愁眉锁眼。  
“听起来，我占得便宜更多。”  
这不符合玖兰枢的习性。

“觉得不安么？因为利益不完全平衡？”

褐发始祖意味深长的笑令人匪夷所思，幽深的眼中有着难懂的东西。  
“你大概理解不了吧，男人的贪念。你的综合资质很好，身体很漂亮，和我的契合度也很高。早在一切开始前，我就已经说过了不是么，你符合我对理想情人的臆想。”

## 66  
两利择其优，两弊取其轻。  
银发猎人认命地闭目。  
“就你吧…我有自信绝对不会爱上你，这令我安心。”

愠暗不过一瞬，优雅的笑脸春风和煦。  
“没事别给自己立旗，这个世界上的一切都是没准儿的。  
你是不是也从来没想过自己会变成吸血鬼，会成为血猎协会长和吸血鬼签协议，还和纯血种的始祖级吸血鬼上床睡了，确定情人关系？  
瞧瞧，多少你认为的‘绝对不可能’都已经发生了。”

手掌捧上不远处的侧脸，掌下细滑微凉。  
“更何况，不觉得有点晚了么？你已经爱上了，eros也是爱，还是不肯记住？”  
拇指摸索淡漠轻抿的唇，狡黠浮于笑眼。  
“你都已经到了上瘾的地步，不是么？”

扫开脸上肆意的手指，锥生零翻身下床，回复一贯的清傲，挑着下颚。  
“别得瑟，起点作用，过来帮我清洗。”

## 67  
次日再次经过前台，工作人员递上两个信封。  
“玖兰先生，锥生先生，这是今早收到的来自电报局的信函。其中锥生先生那封，送信员说用了特殊暗码，未做翻译。”

目光在信纸上穿梭。再抬眼，相视无言。  
突发紧急事件，前往A镇针对关联的调查，注定再次延期。

“玖兰前辈心也挺大的，竟然敢用标准码。”  
“你读读看？”

入眼的信件陈列着花名、食物、酒、衣物、乐器…古董？  
褐发始祖笑靥明媚，银发猎人眉尾微挑。

就知道没那么容易抓住老怪物的把柄。

## 68  
“你不是回来开会的？”  
“一条他们还没有到。”

背抵墙壁，胡桃木雕花的棱角铬着脊背。  
“耽误时间…你暂时把界限咒解除，我先去趟协会。”

微愠的紫瞳不足以阻碍始祖优雅盈笑的面。  
“你就应该直接把办公室搬过来。”

“想都别想。”  
“那就你我的办公室单选个地方，都搬出去。”

“你这不是此地无银么？”  
“本来也没想掩饰。”

双臂撑在墙上，倾身压向猎人，将与墙筑构的隔断空间缩小。  
“敢做不敢当啊，零？不把情人关系公布，你可没法利用我。”  
气息一寸寸贴近，含咬配了银饰的耳垂，轻轻向下拽扯。  
“是顾虑优姬？”

湿吮的触感令银发协会长绷紧了身子。  
“我现在没发作。”  
伴着谑笑，气流温热地游进耳廓，身形一震  
“既然已经是自己的情人，我何苦憋屈一定要等你犯瘾？”  
48小时连轴转毫无停歇的瞬移赶路，不曾分心。暂且闲下来，不如让小猎人彻底意识到，这样的关系究竟意味着什么。

“这里是过道。”  
“我家过道。”

吮吻下移，滑至颈间点触。  
“你叫了部下过来。”  
“还没有到。”

抵在头侧的双手微拂轮廓，落于腰际。一手袭向胯下，一手向脊后游弋，再一点点探入上衣，抚过滑嫩的肌肤撩着火摸向胸口。

“嗯…你别这样…”  
“正常情况下对于乳尖只有舔、捏、揉、吮这四种动词吧。你比较偏好其他选项？那只能你自己告诉我了，零。”

颈间唇齿抿咬，一点点升温。  
猎人蹙眉，躲闪偏头。  
“你别在太明显的地方留痕迹。”

一声惊叫吸引了缠绵中两人的注意力。  
“枢哥哥？…零？你们在干什么…？”  
棕发少女不可置信地捂着嘴，闭眼大喊一句，掉头就跑。  
“如果你们在吵架，请选择能见人的方式！”

“…优姬？”  
“啊呀，被看到了。心疼了？”  
锥生零推开身上盘踞挑唆的手，敛去紫瞳中的一丝动容。  
“…她早晚会知道，只是没想到会是这种方式。你松开…先进屋…”

指尖在川皱的眉心抚熨，却没再继续撩逗。  
“这样好么，那孩子应该很快就会折返。”  
赤眸有些黯，弯着唇。  
“长痛不如短痛，伤狠了她才能前进，而不是继续在你我间徘徊。不演出戏给他瞧瞧？”

抓上眉间有些遮挡视线的手推移，有些犹豫。  
“怎么演？”  
反握，含吮指尖，轻咬，亲吻下移至手腕，舔舐，刺破。猩红的液体在舌尖缠绕，再被治愈。走廊被血洗香所充斥。  
“对吸血鬼来说，没有什么比对喰更加有说服力了…不是么？”

欲念被挑起，异变充血的红艳对视，本能引路，在彼此的颈间享受盛宴。  
初次真正意味上的对喰。血流的输出与摄入，血管中环流着不同的血液。嬉戏，纠绕，交融，红细胞雀跃地歌舞，汩动。  
我中有你，你中有我。

“零…为什么会和枢哥哥…？对…”  
少女果然折返，惊恐地捂着嘴摇头…她无法相信自己看到的，甚至说不出对于血族来说最为亲密的字眼。  
发生了什么？为何她深爱得难分伯仲的两个男人会靠着墙壁，抱在一起…  
“对喰。”

干笑的女声有些尖锐、狰狞。  
一定是噩梦…自己的声音竟然无法挤入沉醉的身影，打破气氛，将缱绻相拥的两人分开。  
一定是哪里出错了…这两个水火不容的男人，怎会绸缪如同璧人…怎会…无视自己…  
“开玩笑的吧…说话啊，零…是不是…是不是枢哥哥强迫你？渴血的话…可以来找我啊！”

断断续续的尖利声响唤醒沉迷于血欲的意识，在思绪仿若温室暖房的静谧空间中格外刺耳。  
恋恋不舍地舔抿，玖兰枢将伤口治愈，缓缓抬头。被强制打断，就像高潮被强行揶回去，令人不快，仍然在昏暗中泛光的红瞳有些阴森。  
“即使是我，也没可能毫发无伤地强迫现任血猎协会长，何况有和平协定。”

松开猎人一步步向少女走去。  
“优姬，你欠缺纯血公主的矜持。强扭的瓜不甜，作为玖兰的一员，你应该明白这个道理。”

玖兰优姬有些讶异地望着前方，就像在看一个陌生人。这个眼中隐着狠戾的男人…是无论何时都温柔高雅的枢？  
“枢哥哥，这样做…是在报复我么？你明明知道…我解除婚约是因为…”

褐发始祖像被逗笑了一样，咧了嘴角，却没有一贯无限包容的宠溺。  
“Zero？所以呢？因为知道你想要的是什么，就要让你么？凭什么？”

“枢哥哥？”  
“你若是我的未婚妻，我可以百般迁就你，你可以随意任性。但是兄妹，并不需要谦让到感情的事都要讲礼数。”

怔怔扭头看向静默立于一旁的银发男人，眼中惧色更甚…  
怎么会…为什么连零都只用淡漠的视线望着自己。  
没看到我的眼睛么？我快要哭了啊！不来…安慰我么？

## 69  
“后悔了？还是，优姬说是为了你而和我解除婚约，让你心生杂念，产生希冀了。”

锥生零眨眼，有些乏。少女狡兔逃窜的背影让他难辞其咎。  
“只是没想到你狠起来，连对优姬都会这么极端罢了。”  
将碎发钩过耳廓，平复的酒红望着不起微波的雪青。  
“无视就是助纣为虐，零，你和我是共犯，也难逃罪责。”

“担心？”  
猎人摇头，颔首。  
“长痛不如短痛。其实我也知道，我和她想象中的理想形象是有差异的。首先，协会忙起来，我根本不会有空闲时间陪她。”

笑睃恬静的面容，玖兰枢不觉满意地勾起嘴角。  
“现在可以公布了？”

侧目斜睨，不禁笑嗤。  
“整出都是你计划好的。”

“自然。”


	21. # （XXI）公告X教诲实践

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 公布关系

# （XXI）公告X教诲实践  
## 70  
“会议你有兴趣一起来？”  
“不怕我窥探情报？”

褐发始祖狭笑，颇有利诱的意味。  
“本就是协议下的两族合作。把情人身份公布，你能占的好处可不只这些。”

回以睨笑，猎人谑谐。  
“呵，那我就不跟你客气了。不过，你可别指望我也带你去协会旁听。”

## 71  
“锥生零…你这低…怎么也在这？还坐在主位，未免也太没大没小了！”  
金发贵族眼中冒火，怒瞪着径直走向长桌尽头，泰然自若抽出其中一把椅子抄手而坐的青年。  
碍于对方身居协会高职，和平年代，也不好过分大放厥词。

“放尊重一点。”  
紫眸斜移，一记冷撇，一贯的傲桀。凛冷如刀，且震慑力十足的冷调声线让在座贵族不禁一怔。  
“就算你不忌惮我血猎协会长的身份，也要顾及你家主子。我可没义务救你。”

锥生零扬挑颌尖，语重心长。  
“正视我不是L-E的事实，安静点，坐回去。蓝堂英，这是我念及和平协议，对你的忠告。”

座椅抽离发出杂音。印证猎人所言非虚般，君主立于其后，沉了声。  
“开会前，公布一件事。我和锥生零确定情人关系，诸位自行审势应对。”

诧异的抽气声后，陷入死寂。  
各色视线穿梭交汇，交换着眼神。  
桌尾的纯血公主簌簌地抖，捏着手指。

“枢大人…这不符合…”

玖兰枢暗色的眼中升燃愠色，君主的威严不容置疑。  
“这是通知，我并不需要谏言。  
于公，在双方签订和平条约下是互利共赢，说起情人关系，应该没有谁比零君血猎协会长的身份更适合和我在一起。  
于私，我对情人有三个要求，外表，身份，以及不为纯血之力束缚。满足前两项的备选很多，第三项只有零可以做到。  
所以，请安静，并尊重我的决定。”

在猎人身旁入座。  
“进入正题。电报提到的事件目前有什么进展？”

针对家境富裕的血族贵族入手，近日不少就读私立学校的儿童成为绑架目标。年龄折合人类的5至12岁不等。  
绑匪留言称携有血猎武器，若不提供索求的巨额赎金则会逐一随着倒计时对被绑架的孩童进行枪决。  
和平条约协定后，称得上十分罕见的恶性事件。  
对吸血鬼致命的血猎武器如何落入敌手更是令人匪夷所思。因而需要协会与元老院的协作侦查。  
除了已知绑匪通知会以船只接应10名家长代表，交接钱款。时间，港口地点，全无线索。

仿若诋毁嫁祸血猎，企图挑拨离间撕毁和平协议的事件已使协会长不悦。耽误时间，进展微薄的会议更是逆鳞而上。  
不愿继续耽搁的猎人在君主宣布散会前冷脸起身。

“锥生…大人…既然是枢大人的决定…你…请您行为收敛点，有点礼数。”

颔首欠身努力使用敬语的金发贵族并未使协会长的情绪有一丝好转。调查线索的正事出师不利，却赶着顺迎君主喜好，反而火上浇油。  
冷峻的面容冰寒没有情绪，勾挑的嘴角却充满讽刺。  
“皇帝不急宦官急，玖兰枢都没说话，你慌什么。”

“说谁是宦官？！你怎么直呼枢大人名讳！”  
一时按捺不住脱口而出，贵族咬牙顺着表兄的扯拽后退，努力平息情绪。他不能和誓死效忠的纯血君主对着干。  
回头咬牙切齿地低吼。  
“你们看他那小人得志的样！”

指尖轻点头侧。  
“蓝堂前辈不是天才么？我怎么觉得你今天这里不太好使？你们玖兰枢大人要是喜欢谦卑恭顺的，为什么没事闲得来缠我？”

“缠？竟然说枢大人缠你？！”

压着暗火，银发猎人寒着俊脸转向主位中沉思的君主笑讽，眼含斥责。  
“玖兰前辈，你的情报网确实不怎么样。我现在要去协会了。”

褐发君主道了声‘散会，继续查’，便尾随离开，留下身后一片惊诧唏嘘。

## 72  
“你把界限咒解开。”  
耸肩。  
“我可在蓝堂英一干贵族面前给足了你面子。”

墙边的猎人叉臂托肘，没有一丝感激。  
“那是你自己乐意。我已经提前说好了不会带你去开会。”

偏头怼呛。  
“而且，我冤枉你了么？没错，我是有瘾。但是穷追不舍倒贴利诱我同意你给我当情人的可是你。”  
看看这些个用词，穷追不舍？倒贴？同意？给我？  
傲逆得呲着毛，怎么都抚不顺。

蹬腿离开墙面，两步向前，交臂指捏着对方的领口，祈使句式透着愠怒。  
“你和你没有丝毫含金量的会议已经耽误我不少时间了，立刻把咒解了。”

笑扣上领边的手腕。  
“不急，过来先陪我喝两杯。”

不禁挑眉。  
“你倒是不慌不忙。”

“讲对策，越慌越忙。过来，就过来人之见，跟你说说策略。”  
“一杯。”  
侧头瞥上一眼，始祖笑而不语。

“首先，这个案子肯定需要双方合作解决，情人关系，记得公布。”  
一边斟酒，一边娓娓。  
“这对双方都算是安抚，部下再不屑看不惯你，也得咽下这口气。实力上能对元老院有实质压制的，只有你。而现在能对作为血族君主的我有所牵制的，也是你。”

不耐地托杯，准备待对方阐明来意后一口干。  
“牌怎么打，我心里有数。还有别的事么？”

玖兰枢声音悠缓，不紧不慢。  
“慢慢喝。你能听进去一点算一点。”

紫红的液体在杯中随着摇晃均匀涡旋。  
“谈判桌上别硬杠。首先，顺着部下的意思说，先给予肯定回复，心理上降低戒备，让他们误以为你持同意意见。表述己方观点时多用并列连词，避免转折词。‘但是’、‘可是’、“然而”会提高对手警觉。”

紫晶闪过一丝诧异，肩颈随着抵触情绪的减轻纾缓，望着杯中酒，听得沉静。

“避免开放性提问，引导肯定回答。谈判桌上如果耳边多是自己‘对’、‘是’的应答，可以使对方产生认同你的错觉。”

虽然初夜纵欲后，褐发始祖曾经提及知识的共享。不曾期许，他真的会耐着性子教自己。

“适当让对方惊讶。比起直接被指正，正确答案与自身估计的偏差反而能让对手更直观地意识到自己的思维漏洞。”

抿着酒，脑中消化着信息，思考着应用，听起来似乎有一些道理。  
“还有么？”

虽然在校时总是逃课不羁，上课睡觉，是教师头疼的问题学生。锥生零的成绩却从未掉队，反而名列前茅。  
“投其所好，抓主要矛盾。是不是完全认同你无所谓，狐狸和乌鸦，你只需要让他们松口放下叼着的肉。”  
始祖微笑，较劲认真的青年在这种问题上，总是很好学，甚至能让人产生一丝谦顺的错觉。

“知道了。界限咒，解开。”  
“没必要。我会在附近等。”

## 73  
会议厅中望着钟，等待接到通知的各部门代表入席。  
刹那间一丝毛茸茸的瘙痒蜷在胸前。骇怪地低头瞄了一眼，立刻气红了眼。  
会议室的门打开，部下陆陆续续进入室内。协会长沉眼，强咽下怒火，抄紧了风衣。

“情报科，港口的地理位置和交接时间有什么信息？”  
面面相觑的部下有些惊讶协会长会直接问起电报中未涉及的信息。

“报告协会长，港口选择的是月桂湾3号码头，交接时间目前通知为明晚午夜。”

一名年长的猎人起身。  
“协会长，这次事件，元老院提出合作，那边可信么？”

吸气，缓出，这一刻终是来临了。  
“继续会议前，公布一件事。我与作为元老院现任实权首脑的纯血君主玖兰枢，日前确认情人关系。”

一阵哗然。  
“吸血鬼担任协会长，还和血族纠缠不清，自灭血猎协会威信？我赞同。同时，我相信在座都认同一点，比起过程和方式方法，结果更重要。我说得对么？”

这般组句无法否认。  
在部下开口前继续。  
“协会目前处于新旧更替，急缺人手，与元老院合作在所难免。既然如此，能对其有所牵制，无论使用什么手段，于我方都是有利的。对么，镰仓？”

点到名的男人点头。  
“对么，我听不到，说出来，你不是哑的。”  
“对。”

“但是，协会长。我方是缺人手，新人仍在集训。这不代表您需要采取这种极端措施用自己去…”  
嘴角不禁有些上翘，玖兰枢说得对，转折词，实在是太明显了。

“好奇是怎么发生的么？情报科，佐和、青口，萤蛾的信息有误，二位心里有数么？”  
不只点到名的一男一女，全体都皱了眉。协会长出任务，情报竟然会有纰漏？  
“萤蛾可是准备了颇为丰盛的欢迎式。猜猜有多大阵容？”

“5名L-C？”

笑容加深，答案怕是足够惊悚了。  
“3名L-B，15名L-C。”  
在座倒抽冷气。  
“要说起因，不如说是情报科失误的撮合，玖兰枢恰好帮了把手。”

“镰仓，你觉得，现在协会的问题就只是缺人手？”  
面容年轻的协会长隔空点了点胸口。  
“我前一阵子，刚被血猎武器开了三个血窟窿，听说了么？”

在或惊讶或惊恐的视线中，锥生零满不在乎地笑笑。  
“协会现在的状况可不仅是缺人手，还混着内鬼呢。”

名为镰仓的猎人猛拍了一下桌案。  
“请您不要这样说自己的部下。针对您的袭击，也可能只是不满您与吸血鬼交往过密。您为何不检讨自身行事？”

轻轻拍掌。  
“我就欣赏你这种直来直去的性格。那你来猜猜，萤蛾是怎么埋伏的？”  
沉默在会议室蔓延。  
“事实上，他们伪装成了人类。而这个术式，经核查，需要的最重要的一位引，就是血猎的血。”  
在惊讶愧疚的目光中，银发猎人莞尔。  
“和吸血鬼交往过密，企图破坏现有和平的是谁？特殊时期，特殊对待，手段不得不与之匹配。”

“这次事件，我会亲自与元老院那边协调处理。在座，我需要你们作为骨干，带新人投入实战，从A镇的新型变种开始着手。”

紫瞳偏移。  
“鹰宫。狙击手使用武器为协会15年前生产的SS-185，取出的子弹在这里。暗袭我的猎人与给血族咒术提供血液的很可能是同一群体。这件事交给你解决。你的祖父，我的师兄是一位优秀的猎人，希望你也不会让我失望。”

银发协会长起立，撑着桌子扫视。  
“听好。如果你们的现任协会长不是一个异变成吸血鬼的怪物，现在血猎协会已经群龙无首了。我们现在需要的是内部整顿，不论是找烂苹果还是培养人才，最不需要的就是血族元老院那边出幺蛾子。由我牵制，争取时间。还有异议么？”

“没有”  
“没”  
“很好。散会。”

## 74  
待室内恢复宁静，眉梢抽跳的猎人一把扯开衣襟。  
“玖兰枢，给我滚出来。”

舒展着翅膀，咧开臼齿在绒毛覆盖的狐面上露出类似笑颜的表情。飞狐，或者说穴果蝠并未让素来喜爱动物的青年动容。

翅膀敛合，光影间，呈现人形，抬手覆上冷凝的面容。  
“学得真是快。”

“你倒是连话都听不懂，我是不是特别强调了很多遍不会带你来开会？”


	22. # （XXII）赌X盲棋对弈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常

# （XXII）赌X盲棋对弈  
## 74  
堆叠的纸张上印有各色照片、描述，是交接钱款的备选名单。  
“其实混进去最好的办法是，你和我扮夫妻，装作去赎孩子。”

正在喝水的猎人呛咳两声，差点没喷出来。  
“哈？我可还没尝试，也没输给你，没有陪你玩女装play的兴趣。你要是手下调不出女人来扮两对夫妻，我可以从协会调部下。”

赤色的瞳孔望着眼前自说自话并无不妥的青年微眯。  
“你我可都是四面楚歌，现在说不好周围谁是内鬼，谁又被谁盯上。协会和元老院里面勾结得说不清楚，你还敢用人呢？不怕协会的部下正好就是绑架事件的参与者？”

眉宇间多了一丝不喜，却没有争辩。  
“那你过去夜间部的后援团呢？早园琉嘉那样的总不会背叛你。”

半眯的眼逐渐变暗。  
“是不会，但是她要是会错意，误以为我给了她希望，之后会很麻烦。”

冷呛一声，猎人偏头。  
“你再另外找一个就解决了，她可以和我扮一对，就不会误会你的意思。我一直好奇你为什么不应邀，所幸让她做你的情人。”

喔？真是太不可爱了。身边多少人挤破头想得到的情人宝座，这孩子竟然眉头都不皱一下就欣然往外推，还兼物色备选…  
“她是你的类型？”

“哈？”  
锥生零想了想，印象中有些模糊的高挑窈窕的长发淑女，只要不因维护玖兰枢而动不动暴躁，或许…  
“嘛…多多少少。”

愠色逐渐在眼中洇开，愈发阴暗。  
“那就更不行了。你是让我睁眼瞎，眼看自己情人出墙装不知道么？”  
“任务而已，你哪来那么多毛病？而且情人难道不是开放关系？”

真敢说…  
“你还真是误解颇深。我相当专情，所以你也想都不要想。开放关系？”  
自腰际下滑，前后捧揽着下身，正好包裹禁锢。强调所言非虚般，手掌恶意在身前的脆弱部位揉按，臀后的手指陷入丘壑，隔着布料在入口轻点。  
在猎人并未来得及防备的惊喘中弯了嘴角。  
“你要是敢跟别人牵扯不清发生关系，不论男女，我见一个杀一个。”

“除了早园我也不好找别人。比方说远矢莉摩，心性不定，看不出她有什么算盘，行为也比较漂浮。”

耳尖红艳，银发猎人一把扫开前后的禁锢，将话题转移。  
“身高上，你让你的死忠蓝堂英反串不就行了。”

鬼魅的面容阴笑，令人脊背发寒。  
“你心很大呢…容得下女人，连男人都不介意？情人可是彼此的所有物，身心都是。你就这么没领地意识？”

挑眉，抬颚。  
“在我看来，你就像随叫随到的毒瘾抑制剂。只要别染上病传给我，你愿意和谁在一起我不在意。”

暗火涌动，唇边的看似温煦的笑有些寒。  
“是么，关联作用，我若是和别人睡，不论是男是女，那人可都是在间接睡你。”

感到有些莫名其妙的猎人蹙眉。  
“你…任务救人扮夫妻究竟为什么会突然扯到睡不睡…？”

暗红的视线扫过神情淡漠的脸庞。  
“因为，想象自己的情人和第三者假装搂搂抱抱扮夫妻，会心情抑郁。”

## 75  
“好了，你我不能以本身的样子一起晃，目标太明显了，扮两对夫妻是行不通的。就算乔装，也很显眼。尤其是，协会和元老院混藏的内鬼都会知道你我不在岗位。最出其不意的就是你我其中一个反串女人。”

锥生零看着眼前魍魉般匿笑的脸，认真沉思般静了静，始祖眉眼雌雄莫辨，带着不经意的媚。  
“你扮女人？脸有戏。”

呛笑一声，摇头。哪有那么好的事？  
“公平公正，一局定胜负还是三局两胜，用什么方法比，你定。输的扮妻子。”

“你确定么？你我的身高怎么扮怎么违和，不穿帮才怪。”  
“你竟然会提身高？拿身高比，你可就输定了。”

依赖概率的抽签、轮盘在脑海中浮现消逝，许久，锥生零薄唇微启。  
“比…速度盲棋。”

意料外的答案。  
“和我对弈，这么有自信？我下棋可不弱。而且，为什么想下下盲棋？”

雪青色的目光微敛，像是看着手中的文件，又像是什么都没在看。  
“你擅长阅人，我不擅长掩饰。加上关联的作用，任何过激的情绪会对心跳、脉搏，呼吸频率等造成影响。  
盲棋需要集中精神回忆，想象棋盘，自己棋子的位置，对方棋子的位置，再逐一加以分析。精力转移可以削减这种作用。”

唇线抿弯，些许赞许。  
“分析得不错，很了解你我，局势剖析也很准确。但是你为什么不选抽签之类的纯概率方式？简单快捷。”

不禁嗟叹，淡淡的嗓音有些空茫。  
“我不相信运气…概率从来不会倾向我，命运还是得自己把握。我下棋也不弱。”

## 76  
被单独传唤至偏厅的金发贵族有些窘迫，他并不擅长应对锥生零。  
总是淡薄的面容，张口便是冷叱，既犀利又狂放。从还是濒临堕落的L-D起就不曾低头有一丝微贱的自觉。碾压众生的实力和几乎仅于一人之下的地位更是赋予其桀骜的资本。  
“枢大人…为什么会突然和锥生……大人下棋？还是盲棋？”

君主不明所以的笑靥令蓝堂英眼角跳灾不住抽搐。  
“我有想试的花样，零不愿配合，但他愿赌服输。”  
大人开恩，信息太多了…  
不该多嘴过问的，他真的不愿去想象…君主和猎人的床第欢愉。

## 77  
“卒，d2至d4。”  
初局，猎人持白棋，先行。  
开局中规中矩，中坚稳固落定正中。  
“马，g8至f6。”  
不远处阻止了优化的兵型中心构造。

“c3至c4”  
“g8-g6”  
“g1至g3”  
双方为王侧铺垫侧翼出动，延缓中部的直接盘踞对峙。

背向棋盘，两人靠坐在沙发上。乐友交心，棋友交脑，没有什么比对弈更能了解彼此的思维逻辑。  
白棋注重兵型筑构，三步内为王侧相开道，控制了重要的d5中央区域。

“c7至c6”  
优雅的脸上会意诡笑，玖兰枢并没有移动f8的王翼相，而是动了卒，稳步阻挡猎人将会在4行c至e部署的三连卒，同时为黑棋在中央布局做了准备。

闭目养神状侧倚沙发的协会长冷叱。  
卒吃卒，d4和d5在对殴，白相白马虎视眈眈地锁着d5的黑卒，稳控盘心。

自然移动部署相与马，始祖王车异位。  
白棋同样异位。

模仿棋般的几步移动后，棋盘以4与5行正中为轴，奇异地形成了近乎对称的图像。除了一卒一马，每一子都是对应的。  
连负责摆棋的蓝堂英都呼吸一滞，惊异于这两个懒散歪斜在沙发上的人是怎么把棋盘盲僵成这样的。

平衡为细小的差异所打破，黑车右移，坚守e7，同时防止被白相远程狙击。  
喂卒，黑车在后，黑马斜日走，你不吃我，我便吃你。

锥生零蹙眉，轻颤眼睫睁了眼。看来大势已去，中央风云变幻，被黑马黑卒夺去了主动权。白车侧移，锁咬黑相轨迹，逐渐陷入被动，却仍攻势不减地以g2相、d1车，c3马死咬着d5的黑卒不放。

棋风如人，濒死也绝艳，戾气锋芒不减。褐发始祖侧目望着冷凝的冰晶，嗜血地舔过下唇，动了马。  
蟠踞d3的马如同章鱼的爪触，张牙舞爪控制了一圈区域。稍有移动便可直袭白车。

白王不得不将其剔除，另一黑马补替，血腥指向亲自出马的王。  
“f2至g1”  
不悦地拧眉，猎人撤回王，轻声叹气。

意料之中，黑马如同三叉戟，于e3锁僵了白棋一干主力后车相，注定无法全保。  
保了后，丢了相。轻微挑眉，此时也不得不暗叹始祖心思缜密，阴险狡猾。  
本想以白车灭黑马复仇，不想被迫动了王，落于白格。而能与白格黑相斜角抗衡的白子，已经被踢掉了。

硝烟四起，黑相锁王，喂给白后，后吃后，车拼车。看似散沙一片的棋盘，白格相成为制胜关键。  
与想象中一样黑相移动将爪牙指向护于王前的白后，猎人睁眼轻笑。  
“这局是我输了…只用了21步，你确实很擅长。”

君主侧头看向一声不吭负责摆棋的贵族。  
“英，看明白了么？”

蓝堂英望着棋盘沉思，稍顿，才看出端倪。陛下设了局，迫引猎人入瓮，威逼利诱，目的就是将白王强制拖入白格。  
纯血之王下棋出了名的厉害，盲棋还能在5步前看破圈套的协会长也不弱。

## 78  
触绕银丝，抹毛般轻拂。  
“要不要歇会儿缓缓？”  
银发青年偏头避开，毫不气馁，反而被激起了杀意。  
“不了，直接继续。”

棋盘复位，黑白对调，金发贵族示意开局。

玖兰枢白棋开局，直控d4中心，猎人黑马跳走f6，像极了前盘的颠倒。

随着白马接白卒加强中控，黑棋王翼相马跟进，形成古印度防御。

如同挑衅，意图刺激猎人情绪失控，褐发始祖在行4，铺展对方前盘未能成型的三连卒，霸居c至e。

锥生零嗤笑一声，并不理会，泰然自若地王车异位。

再接再厉，白卒前顶至e5，将黑马逼退回后侧。

异色眼瞳对视，猎人斜睨喂了个卒。  
棋速瞬间疾进。斜吃对卒，再对，黑马吃卒，中部盘踞攻破，浅瞳流转，紫阳花般明艳。

白后横走斜踞，保卒进一步攻向黑卒黑相，却被意料之外的无视。  
协会长丝毫不去理会即将被灭的相，前走一卒吃了白马，再喂给白卒。  
前进的黑卒落于f5，如同邀请，玖兰应邀，白卒与之相对。

重兵力在e纵堆叠，三车两相。  
血色开始弥漫，黑车剿灭白相，白车侵吞黑车，第二架黑车吞噬白车再喂给白王。

褐色的眉宇上挑，玖兰枢一时间觉得对方的路子竟有些难懂了。棋盘上最具杀伤力的双车，就这么喂给自己了？

黑后出动，吞灭之前以卒引降于f4的白卒。飘逸着血腥的裙摆，将刀指向白王。

褐发始祖失笑，甚至击掌拍了手。  
若以王吃后，黑相一步便可于h6在此将军。左右横躲会落于马脚，为骑士斩杀，侧移斜走还有令一黑骑静待一侧。  
倘若退守白相，不去吃后，黑马斜调亦可再次将军，侧躲，也无法逃过紧追的马蹄。

“枢大人…”  
长久的沉默后蓝堂英犹豫地开口，提示君主的失利。这还是此生首次亲眼目睹攻无不克的纯血之王输棋。望向猎人的蓝瞳都多了一丝敬畏。  
这下法太过暴虐无道了，正常人会用如此自杀式的玩法么？自减大半兵力，只为…不碍事挡道。胜券在握的信心，才最可怕…连主火力都敢往外扔，行棋指示时，冷淡的声音连颤都没颤一下。

“这棋下得很有你的风格，一个后换一个王。现在看来，那个在e3喂给我的车就像是填了燃油的毒瘤，引爆后野火燎原。玉石俱焚也要和我同归于尽的致胜方式，和你的为人处事一样凌厉。”

残暴而不失优雅，没有片刻失控，每一个经意不经意的举动都勾魂摄魄，肃杀冰寒又艳丽不减。  
“我就喜欢你这种地方，简直像是罂粟和刺梅一样让人欲罢不能。”

侧倚向身侧，重心碾向倚卧靠背的青年，圈于臂下。吻上额角，在柔滑的瓷肌上流连，全然不采一旁惊诧捂着口鼻倒抽冷气的贵族。  
“但是，不知道你有没有意识到，全盘的卒车相都毫不犹豫地牺牲…零，你比我想象中的跟我更要相似。”

猎人不悦地起身将男人从身上推开，站在沙发旁…  
“下一局。”  
始祖不恼，扬了笑。  
“上一盘你下得很不错，但是你的每一步都透着杀气，我可不会再输下一次。不静一静变换下策略？”

静坐于一旁的蓝堂英颇想自戳双目，遁地消失…天啊…他都看见听见了些什么…


	23. # （XXIII）扮相X入戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 女装大佬慎入

# （XXIII）扮相X入戏  
## 79  
“嘶…痛…！你轻点…”  
脊肋被钢骨铬得生疼，背后笔直的鲸须强迫性压着肩胛，挤迫着其下的内脏。  
气息憋滞，呼吸和循环系统抗议着企图罢工，喉间血腥，不禁怀疑肋骨是否会因此断裂。

“怕是强人所难，这个我没法轻。我也能感觉到，你忍着点。  
虽然你身材纤细，成倒V字，但毕竟是男人没有胸，只靠胸肌撑还是不够的。  
束腰把肋骨稍微往里收一点，视觉上应该能形成弧形曲线的错觉。”  
褐发男人同样感觉被勒得蹙眉，手下却没有停。  
“吸气，再收一点。愿赌服输，女性腰臀比平均7:10，男性则在9:10。没有这儿就只能靠儿。”  
接着还隔着布料在胸前和细腰上揩了两把。

银发猎人面色惨白，扶抵着桌案艰难地喘气。气流受到压迫，呼吸不畅，连咳嗽都会震得浑身都疼，便也懒得怼了。  
女人真可怜，亵衣太万恶。  
“优姬为什么从来不用穿这种衣服？”

结系背后的绳带，不禁哂笑。  
“你气质和她一样么？她没有长开，大概还在穿可爱的童装。而你呢，就好好演高冷优雅的美艳贵妇，我的夫人。”  
回应的除了凌厉带刃的冷瞥，还能是什么？

锥生零额际突跳，眼角不停地抽。  
“拿走，我不穿这个。”  
玖兰枢绝对是故意的，抓着个由头往死里整。

“别这么开放。再过几百年可能会变，现在这个时代你见过哪个lady不穿丝袜？连妓女都不会裸腿。”  
“反正这破裙子很长。”  
冷眼瞪着笑得颇欢的男人，不可能…你想都别想。

“念及身高没给你拿高跟鞋穿，就应该知足了。听话，你可以往丝袜的吊袜带腿环里藏血蔷薇和暗器，理论上，没人会去掀淑女的裙底检查。毕竟，第三盘是你输了，零。”

时间紧迫，唯一找到的假发微卷，颜色相近，就当是乔装，固定完毕并不算违和。  
“前面很烦…挡眼睛…碍事。”  
吹着发丝甩头，自从输了棋，猎人就开始暴躁。起初还算配合，只是板着脸一动不动。越往后，不驯的脾气愈发不加收敛。

“好点没？”  
扫于脸颊的过长发丝被辫向一侧。锥生零不知对方做了什么，只是冷哼一声，勉强算是回答。

眼前粉艳描了花瓣的漆盒令输了棋的协会长扯扯嘴角，认栽地蹙眉闭了眼。  
“你为什么会用这些女人的脂粉？”

“我活了多久，什么看多了总会了解一二。何况，和绘画有异曲同工之处。闭眼。略施薄妆柔化男性面部线条还是有必要的。”

“就该你自己来演。”

呵，那不就亏了。  
“别皱眉。话不是这么说的。首先是你输了，愿赌服输，你就要配合。  
我觉得一定要说的话，我的脸多少可能是比你适合反串。但身材，绝对是你更合适。”  
凑近耳边的唇轻触着在舟状窝湿热地游点。  
“像这样布料一遮，束腰收紧，就是无数淑女艳羡的曼妙曲线。”

吟笑伴着气流，温湿地在耳轮处逗弄。  
“且不说你除了表情冰寒，面部线条冷硬一些，五官十分精致清秀。”  
环上紧束得比平日更加纤细的腰身，隔着亵衣圈揽。  
“要是换我，你帮我收束腰的过程中恐怕要撅断几根手指。通过关联，肋骨说不定比现在还疼呢。”

## 80  
右耳垂新扎的耳洞已经愈合，左耳的银饰被更换成吊坠。  
像摆件一样耐着性子，任其上下其手折腾了许久，最后都懒得去想男人到底折腾了些什么。

“这样能行么？”  
“我眼中的绝色，还能被错认谷莠？”

被极不舒适的破玩意勒得呼吸困难，供氧不足闹得头都开始疼痛，锥生零撇撇嘴，觉得自己连呛几句都感到犯懒。

“不照照镜子？”  
”还是…算了…眼不见心不烦”  
“不看可惜，你现在的样子绝对符合你喜欢的类型。”  
“我又不是自恋致死的Narcissus。”

玖兰枢指挑下颌，左右扳了扳，欣赏自己的杰作。  
“女装扮相能这么漂亮，我倒是赚了。”  
酒红中酝酿的情绪令猎人分外毛躁。  
“别一副捡到便宜的表情，任务而已，我可没打算陪你玩奇怪的变态游戏。”

“是么，你再好好回忆回忆，你我赌棋前我跟蓝堂英怎么说的？要不要赖账看你。”

瞳仁随着回忆游移，反应过来，不禁黑了脸。  
“啧…你一天不给人使绊会死么？”  
“是你自己不够严谨。跟前辈好好学吧。”

## 81  
丝绒方盒中盛着闪耀的十字饰品，上面盘了龙，星星坠坠着许多颜色各异的珍奇宝石。银发猎人下意识翻了个白眼。  
“你有完没完？怎么还有…而且这么浮夸，女人总戴看起来这么夸张的东西么？看起来很重。”  
“怎么，担心你那小细脖子承不住？”  
一记眼刀凌厉甩过。

提起珍珠串起的项链，凑到猎人眼前。  
“龙翼是枪柄，紫欧珀是扳机，石榴石下藏着枪口，碧玺是弹夹的机关，内置12连发微型子弹。”  
眼睫轻抖，一抹晶莹在紫瞳中闪现，有些灵动，看起来像极了见到新玩具的猫。  
“这是枪？”  
玖兰枢弯起嘴角。  
“不只，龙尾抽出来是迷你匕首。”

接过项链的青年掂着重量，正反面翻转着观察，惊异于这个不及巴掌大的东西能藏得下武器。半信半疑地抽出龙尾，果真寒光凛冽锋利无比。  
一时间，被吸引了注意，眼中闪过赞赏的神色。

“喜欢？”  
“任务结束后就给你了。”  
“是么？谢了。”  
“以为你不会收我的东西。”  
研究吊坠结构的猎人并未抬头。  
“你教的，能利用的就加以利用，以情人身份收你点东西合情合理，你又不缺这些。”

这话就猜错了。  
吊坠枪是孤品，还是五十多年前还在黑主学院时，与树脂凝结的千年玫瑰一同交予当时不负盛名的珠宝商制作的。那时，除了一枚作为扳机的紫欧珀，上面还只有金银雕饰，初版比现在要简洁阳刚得多。

说是紫欧珀，却不是指廉价的morado，而是黑色胚体，被大量紫水晶般的火焰缤纷斑斓所呈现的紫色。客观说，学名是黑欧珀，欧珀中的皇族，罕见且昂贵。  
拍卖会上无意看到，被灵动艳丽同时深邃如暗夜幽火的光斑牵动了心绪。鬼使神差地拍下，本意制作吊坠，却改成了枪。

当然，假期结束返回学院时，便与一时萌生的不成形念想一同埋藏于玖兰本宅的箱底。后来作为替换的伴手礼给了那孩子什么来着，好像是个颇为找茬的等身诅咒人偶。

想不到兜兜转转一圈，经过改造，会以这样的形式，真的交到锥生零手里。赤眸不禁有几分感慨，暗了暗。  
“喜欢就好。”

“凑合吧，概念不错，有点花哨。”

不禁摇头。  
“不精美点，怎么障眼？收了礼物还这么不可人。”  
“我当你是把可爱的未婚妻弄丢了才打算换款呢。后悔了还给你就是。”  
反正，也可以找工匠试着做个类似的。

褐发始祖神情复杂，接过扔回给自己的吊坠绕过脖颈，为对方戴上。  
“已经给你了就是你的。其实你和我喜好的类型更接近。优姬是另有原因。”

## 82  
“不试试看？”  
“紫欧珀是哪个？上面有三四个偏紫色的宝石。”

赤与紫短暂交汇。  
“像你眼睛那个。”  
锥生零蹙眉。  
“人看不到自己的眼睛，这是常识。”

“你平时不照镜子？”  
“我不自恋，没仔细观察过眼睛。”

修长的指尖点在侧面。  
“这个。”

猎人眨眨眼，投去一个怜悯的表情。  
“你是色盲么？我好歹知道自己的眼睛是只是紫色的，哪有这么多斑斓闪烁的颜色？”

始祖轻笑，望着淡色羽睫下时而挑衅，时而坚毅，时而神采飞扬，偶尔温柔，极偶尔脆弱的眼瞳。  
“像不一定单是指颜色。在我看来，你的眼睛就是这样的。”  
不同的时刻，不同的光线下，总能呈现不同的震撼画面，与集宝石之美于一身的欧珀颇为相似。

“碧玺又是哪个？”  
指尖点了点。  
“又叫卢比来。你倒真是毫无珠宝常识么？完全不知道价值，倒是真敢收。”

胭脂点缀的薄唇翘着绮艳的弧度，不失英气的面容气宇轩昂。  
“这有什么不敢？我连你那么毒的血都敢收。”

扬颌，紫晶闪过狡黠，风中铃兰般灵动。  
“你变只分身给我当靶子。”  
自从那蝙蝠藏在自己身上去开会，就一直想把它打穿。

望着对方催促的雪青色眼中没有一丝玩笑的意思。到有些傲慢的怪嗔。  
“快点。这么点要求都满足不了，还想跟我当情人？”

移动视线，望着凝白的面容，玖兰枢不怒反笑。蓝堂英是不在，不然这颐指气使的模样还不被说成恃宠而骄？

“要不要赌？”  
“赌什么？”

薄妆旖旎的面容启颜，借端生事的神情掺了匪气。  
“我打中，任务结束后你也扮个女人给我养养眼。”  
多少能心理平衡点。

褐发男人难得一愣，随即诙笑着故意卖关子。  
“我好像有点亏，你的实力，打中不难。”  
看似中与不中对半分的概率，实际并不是公平的。

“你的实力，还没有灵活移动分身躲子弹的自信？”  
“激将对我没用。”

在始祖惊讶的视线里，猎人纤长的手指抓上他的衣襟，拉向座椅，双手绕过颈项，于其后交叉。  
几乎鼻尖相抵，弯着微启的樱唇，妍俊的脸有些微妙。瑰艳却又俊丽豪隽得甚是潇洒夺目。一贯的清冷声线稍柔，竟有了介于女歌唱家Mezzo和Contralto中低音间深沉的磁性暗哑。  
“那…玖兰先生，诱惑有没有用？”

受到蛊媚，呼吸一滞，对方这步棋他可真没猜着。  
玖兰枢展笑，顺势捧上凑到面前的俏脸，拇指揉刮。  
“糟糕，我似乎还真吃这套。不过，我只给你10秒。”

褐色的飞狐展翅，以难以追踪的速度在室内穿梭，仅留下残影的轨迹。1秒、2秒、3秒，妍紫的视线追随着适应速度，第5秒，食指扣按上紫波粼动的欧珀，飞影消散。

一丝抽痛，被亵衣的轴骨固定不能弯曲的上身一震…  
“啧，关联真麻烦，连打只蝙蝠分身都有痛感…枪倒是不错。”

转了转吊坠，银发猎人扬颌笑讪。  
“呐，玖兰枢，我打中了。你也愿赌服输，别想跑。”

被点到名的始祖满不在乎地耸肩，同样悠然钩翘一抹蛊惑的笑容。  
“难得你觉得我能养眼，扮给你看就是。有进步，开始知道什么叫情趣了。”

## 83  
”要是让优姬撞见，或许会像战战兢兢的兔子一样喊你嫂嫂。”  
“她学习能力是差点，你不必说得好像智商有问题一样…怎么可能认不出来。”

“要赌么？”  
“赌徒。”

挤出一撇谄笑，稍稍颔首。  
“夫人教训得是。”  
玖兰枢抬起一臂，屈肘侧弯。  
“亲爱的，该入戏了吧。”

银发猎人无动于衷，叉臂冷笑，折肘处动了动手指。  
“剧本呢？”

“没剧本。夫妻和情人关系没差多少，即兴发挥。”  
“哈，我看差得远了。”

并未放下侧抬的手臂，调侃的语气里添了一位不明显的认真。  
“最多是Eros的基础上发展出亲情友情，区别不大。要我说，情人间不靠签协议、办仪式维系的不成文关系，比夫妻可要厉害多了。”

紫瞳微眯，有些危险，不免对任务前景堪忧。  
“孩子都被绑架了，还嬉皮笑脸想着赌博，我看你这即兴发挥的人设也是没救了。”

“要是不怕穿帮以后尴尬，你还是尽量小鸟依人一点。”  
比起现在这英杰的戾艳，常人品味，方才钩人那出撩拨可要销魂得多。

宽袖阔裹的手臂弯蟠上臂弯，杠杆借力，将始祖扯向自己。  
“要不是关联，我先一枪爆了你的鸟。”

美则美矣，嗜血挑衅的诡笑整一个会嫖戏牛郎的花蛇…傲霜斗雪地将男人踩在脚下，入眼一撇一笑尽数是不屑。离贤妻贵妇可偏差了不知多少个光年，所谓失之毫厘…远不止差之千里。  
一举一动都带着豪侠的飒爽英姿，果真有女如此，嫁人也是个煞星。

“嗯，的确是好东西，美人在怀，性命无忧。我都快觉得没必要去A镇调查了。”  
玖兰枢笑得诙谐。  
“虽说泼辣的美人也别有风韵，但不符合夫人你现在的人设，高贵、典雅、贤淑、端庄…你这样，啧啧…”  
好死不死擒起对方微凉的手覆向胯下。说什么来着？爆鸟？  
“零也不喜欢动不动就大大咧咧拿男人的这种部位开玩笑的女人吧？”

没有关联绝对直接捏爆。就觉得感觉不对，本担心是犯了瘾，结果是这货在勃。  
冷艳的面容眉眼含笑，血腥凶残。  
“我只知道绝对不会有喜欢男人抓着手耍流氓摸这种部位的女人。”


	24. # （XXIV）家X暗欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常

# （XXIV）家X暗欲  
## 84  
入夜烛火微芒，在玖兰家空荡的走廊两侧闪烁，辉映在暗夜中孤明的银发上，橙了暖，光影陆离。  
雕像和油画瘆人得像有视线般追随着挽臂而行的鸳侣，艳羡或是批判。  
寂静中独有脚步声踏在经年的木板上，不时发出一声吱呀，附和着窗外绵细的雨针点地。

“你家大门在反方向。”  
伴随着臂弯上衣物摩擦簌簌，猫一般棉浅的脚步骤停，略凉的嗓音秋夜晚风般清爽，向脊背飕飕送着寒。

褐发男人沉眼夹了臂，上肢和肋骨间夹擒的手腕隔着层叠的衣物仍像敷了冰。  
覆上未能来得及撤离的手，在分明的骨节上捏了一下，声线幽沉。  
“以后作为情人和我住在这里，别说得像是客人。”

回答的嗓音淡漠，并无明显抵触的敌意，声音不大却很坚定，似隐了锐刃的剑，暂收锋芒。  
“我不会住在玖兰本宅。”

“那就和办公室一起，你我都搬出去。想住在哪个区域，什么样的装修风格？我派人去物色置办。这次任务回来正好搬。”  
优雅的声线柔而温，听似宠溺而体贴，却毋庸置疑掐断了后路，泯灭了真正的选择权力。

猎人未作反驳，嘴角轻扯冷嘲的弧度，没有出声。  
其实借情人关系可以有效掩饰关联，不必解释成日粘在一起的不自然状况。随遇而安，顺其自然发展为同居，情理之中，心照不宣。  
睡也睡了，血也吸了，扭捏作态给谁看？  
同是众矢之的，明枪易躲，暗箭难防，短板自当揣着掩着。  
藏好了，就是互利双赢。

月夜中微扬的水红分外吸睛。千白丛中一点红，与凝白的病态面容相较甚是明艳，可惜是冷的，与微张薄唇间浅淡的话语一样寒风侵肌。  
没有情绪，漠不关心。  
“都无所谓。早已没家了…有顶有床有卫浴，只要不是玖兰本宅，住哪都可以。”

这不是自怜自伤，也不是借机抒发抑郁不平。阐述事实，仅此而已。没了家人，哪里，都不过是空荡荡的房子罢了。  
13岁起习惯了寄人篱下，看脸色给予监护人黑主灰彦给得起的回报，掺合进愚蠢的和平游戏，站上玖兰枢的棋盘；后续任务中适应了风餐露宿、立盹行眠；继任协会长后更是在繁忙中学会了与文件相伴，与协会的沙发和休息室共眠。  
其实哪里都一样，并无所谓。

不似活物的冰冷气息令始祖不适蹙眉，淡淡一句，并未多言，阴影中的脸模糊不清。  
“以后会有的。”

## 85  
走廊尽头的花瓶逆时针旋转，雕塑基石的字刻凹陷。  
嘎吱间，胡木地板旋转，屏展一圆入口。盘旋的楼梯延伸向漆黑深处，仿若通向地狱。

“手给我。”  
“做什么？”

青年，不，此时冷艳的淑女漠然望着眼前蜜色的手，无动于衷。  
玖兰枢反掌下移，牵起对方垂于身侧的手，收握在掌心，先行向下走了几阶，施力托高，支撑稳如扶把。  
“注意裙摆，下台阶，一共666节。”

执手的叠影一同堕入黑暗，地板旋合，恍如梦寐，了无痕迹，走廊恢复空荡，如同什么都不曾发生。

没有一丝光线的完全密闭黑暗空间对于原人类吸血鬼的夜视能力仍是挑战。既看不清阶梯，也看不清墙壁的扭转。  
台阶很密，或许在历史中沉寂了太久，高低不齐，棱角坑坑洼洼，并不规整，有的地方甚至磨出了斜坡，风化的沙有些打滑。  
666，真是有吸血鬼特点的恶魔标志…

索性闭眼，聆听前方的落脚点，提拈起过长的裙摆，脚掌寻找着梯棱，在心中默数。  
兴许是有意为之，始祖的脚步愈来愈弱，逐渐无法作为定位依据。

纤细的峰眉微蹙，猎人松开裙摆抬起手，向四周摸去，寻找墙壁，却碰到了一个温热的物体，有些软，甚至有些潮湿，且有些刺。  
一个激灵抽回手，怔了怔，他不知道那是什么，一时间觉得毛骨悚然。  
左手被掌下的支点反握，锥生零下意识向着大致方向空茫望去。  
只有大致的黑影轮廓。

“零，扶着我的手。”  
感到不安的猎人没有动。  
“没必要害你，有关联还有必要这么警惕我？”

稍稍移动冰凉的手指，触了触其下比自己稍宽的手掌，加了握力。  
并非过于戒备，而是不习惯依赖他人，多少会有些不知所措。

微温的手如同延伸的把手，楼梯旋转方向角度变更时，甚至会轻捏着他的手转动手腕暗示。  
抓握自己的手指修长，没有舞刀弄枪的薄茧，手背上的触感很光滑柔软。捏得不痛，却很有力。  
望不到头的黑洞不再令人困扰，至少共利的情况下，这个城府极深的男人是可信的。  
使他安心的，自然只是关联。

664，665，666…  
脚下一个踉跄踩向一个棱角的缺口，打滑被裙摆缠卷失去了重心。锥生零不自觉抓住了身侧唯一的支撑，被拦腰环揽着半托举悬空走了几梯。腰上的珍珠腰带发出碰撞的闷音。

脚尖点地侧扫半圈，确认触及平地便气恼地去推对方。  
“玖兰枢！…你故意少说四节，是什么意思？”

暗影中的始祖用力收了臂，全然不顾猎人的挣动，舔过方才被触碰到的尖牙，语气里隐有不悦。  
“…之后的任务中，就像这样依靠我。明白么？称谓，也要改。”  
即使摸黑在一无所知的环境里碰撞，也不肯听话抓住我的手。  
愿意相信666，是因为你仍觉得我是魔鬼。  
数着楼梯走，是因为你即使有关联也不愿完全相信我。  
所以…险些摔倒…是你自作自受。

原本，只要老实偎在我怀中就好。

视力不管用，听觉便会自动互补，变得格外敏感。呼吸的气流有片刻停滞，那之前对方本意要说什么…  
以？  
恶人先告状的不善语气带着祈使意味，令人不悦。协会长点了胭脂的薄唇微启，官方且冷淡。  
“届时，我自有分寸。下来干嘛？”

不及1秒的滞后，艳与冷的血香交互在暗室中蔓延，捕擒敏锐异常的嗅觉。  
对喰被强制打断，不曾餍足饭饱的尖牙经不住诱惑应激刺了出来，仿佛对彼此的渴求源于本能。  
两双鬼魅幽光闪耀的眼成为了唯一的光源，赤裸袒露着汲取的欲念。

“别毫无预警让血味泄露出来。”  
冷调的嗓音变得喑哑，充盈着令人快悦的欲。

双手按上腰后，将其压向自己，温雅的中音同样揉了哑。  
“我们可以将被优姬打断的事情继续。”  
捉擒含入渗血的葱指，以舌尖压按，令血液从指尖源源不断地溢出。趁张口喘息的空档，喂入自己同样冒血的手指，迫软舌共舞探戈，暧昧纠缠。  
湿滑温热的触感包裹着手指，虎牙小小的，孩童般稚嫩，不曾撕碎多少猎物。

牙尖即将双双刺入指腹索取更多前，猎人一怔，扯出手指，偏头扭开口中逗戏，后退几步，直到抵到脚跟后的台阶。  
“现在没有那种闲工夫，放开。回答我，下来干嘛？”  
看似冰凛如常的拒绝，并没有表面那么容易。齿间余香的纯血勾引地欢唱，牙在痒，胃在痛，咽喉干涸，渴望更多。

‘领主大人…把自己的血拿给我们做药材…而且您从来不曾暴露在阳光下，从我父亲那时起您的样貌就不曾变过…怪物，异常的家伙！把你的血交出来做药…”  
是上次血液传达的记忆，伴着令人沉沦的血液纠缠，强行涌入脑海的东西诱惑又可怖。

不要撒谎，干扰意识…这个工于心计的暴君就只是暴力恣意地践踏他人罢了，不可能会做出这种事。即使有，也可能是别有用心。  
可是血…最为诚实，不会说谎。因而交互的汲取才被称作最为亲密的行为。  
随记忆滋生的是经年的空洞，始祖或许也有旧伤。

想问…不能…  
因为不愿被问起自己被盗取的记忆。  
‘妈妈只要把全部的温暖都给一缕就好…因为是我从一缕那里夺走的…’  
因为不想去了解这个男人，也不想被对方了解。  
所以…身体，不要擅自饥渴，控制住…那愚蠢的对喰渴望。  
都是关联作祟。

对方看不清的暗处，褐发始祖将手指含入口中，抿吮和着血的清甜津液。  
听着因自己的行为撩拨而生的压抑喘息，玖兰枢感到一股油然而生的快慰和暗欲。既已得到了他的血与身，通过关联控制了他的命，急切想要收入掌中却不曾握住的是什么…

未进行治愈的手点上门扉，开启的刹那，微晕的烛光自其后刺眼地透出。  
“类似之前酒吧里血族装人类的术，让你见识见识。我需要伪装成L-B，同样需要猎人的血。”  
双手捧上施了薄妆的俏脸，背挡令紫晶微眯的光。  
“你的血。”


	25. # （XXV）血与恶X信与欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常

# （XXV）血与恶X信与欲  
## 86  
眼睫打着颤轻眨，渐渐舒展眉头适应了光线。入眼是及顶的黑桃木书柜，陈列着各色的书典。有的翻着黄边褶皱，有的包着精细的皮套镶着金属包边。  
鼻息间有经年的纸张与墨水的味道，甚至有淡淡的血香，混杂的，不只单一个体。

不自觉想起年少时陪还是人类的血族公主前往协会书库寻找记忆的糟糕经历，那时也尽是血味。或许，是因为不再会堕向L-E的缘故，嗅到的味道未激起一丝食欲，反倒会有些本能地反胃恶心。

“玖兰的禁书房？”  
暗道、机关，玖兰血液触发的门锁…肯定错不了。  
为何带外人来这里，而非将书带出去，不得而知。

似乎懒得给出正面回答的褐发男人半隐在背光阴影下的面容读不出情绪。浅莹着赤光的眼眸却微眯流露匪夷所思的笑意，叫人毛躁。不由得暗升一种内心被窥探的错觉。  
“你没有渴血呢。这里明明，充盈着这么浓烈的玖兰纯血。”

锥生零雪青色的瞳孔些微放大，潜意识中有一瞬间裂痕。  
说不上来那是种什么样的感觉，也不确定对方究竟在暗示什么。

膈应？或许。

一种违和感兀自扩散，有些莫名的不舒服。  
微微蹙眉，瞥过那双似乎看破了什么的眼，终未过多探究，很快便缓缓舒气，再度沉静下来。 

毕竟腹饱餍足，再闻到更多食物感到撑，会胃逆，也属正常。

“也许怪他们的始祖把我喂刁了。”

沉于暗处的眉眼弯深了笑意。

## 87  
半臂长的墨绿色牛皮书平摊在桌上，内里的纸质特殊，像是羊皮纸，又像是草纸，经年累月的腐化使其看上去有些斑驳，字里行间有着墨迹洇晕和霉变的污渍，还有棕褐色的血迹。  
始祖捏起一支蘸水笔，在一张横幅桌宽的画纸上拓画下一圆法阵。几何图形间交错着繁复的文字。

眼前出现一根银针。  
“你扎还是我扎？惯用手手指就可以。”  
关联的结果自然无异，有的只有主动和被动的差别。

血珠争先恐后地跃出指腹，一室拥缠的血香。  
眼前的视线闪过一瞬玫色，锥生零几乎惊惧地发现，他竟然会渴。

“然后呢？”  
入耳声线沙哑，他下意识清了清嗓。

“模仿我，描你面前那半印。”

食指指尖轻触纸面，并无晕染纸张，血液只在一瞬间便被吃入图印，描绘过的部分幽幽泛起绛红的妖光。

不由蹙眉，盯着面前的图像。需要用血绑定的术均属高阶，多用于契约，甚至与心魂有关。  
他看不懂这些文字，甚至不知道是什么语系。像是乱码又像是甲骨文，却参不透指代的含义。  
一边描摹，那分说不出冷暖的气息就更加在胸腔中徘徊，淤滞，像是有什么无形似有形的东西间歇地擦过心脏的边缘。

两半对接完成一圈的咒外援泛起红光，如血，像极了血族饥渴时失了心的血眸。  
像是什么强劲的力量捏住了心，指尖发麻，猎人顿颚，扶住了自己的手腕。  
他抬头去看对面，褐发始祖仍在面无表情地描制内环。

“继续画，跟上我的速度。”

血光灼灼，辉闪于暗室。  
那圆符咒炫旋着圈，中心似有涡轮延伸向看不到头的一点。  
除此之外，什么都没有，但银发青年不可抑制地气喘了一声，他发誓有什么未显形的锁链像血蔷薇藤蔓一般禁锢了身体，扼住咽喉甚至缠抱上了泵血的内脏。

当束缚散却，能够再次自由活动，银发下的额头已经蒙了薄薄的冷汗。  
“你还是纯血。”

那双赤瞳一如既往地深不可测，窥探不出什么。  
“那只是准备工作。”  
修长的指拈着小巧的锡酒杯，只有指甲浅的容量。  
“把你的血注进这个容器。”

半信半疑地照办后，始祖围绕杯身画了另一图阵，嘴里默念了什么如歌的吟诵，双手执边，托着锡杯，仰尽。  
他的气息一点点弱下去，纯血不怒自威的震慑力缓趋于无形。  
然后那双赤瞳再度睁开，入眼只是个温文尔雅的L-B，周身环绕的压迫感完美匿了踪迹。

玖兰枢牵扬着嘴角，望着面前即使乔装成女人，也未削损锐利锋芒的猎人。  
“神奇么？你的血可以做到这种事。”

## 88  
那不是锥生零视线凛冽的原因。  
一咒一术几乎是常识，即使尚未全部览阅，继任协会长以来，哪怕是不善用术的他也从禁书库中了解了不少。  
何况，伪装术用了一位血引，咒一则用了两位。

“第一个术是什么？”  
那不正常，像是关联一样被什么捕捉住再强行和什么绑在一起的感觉，又像是定位咒被鹰眼盯上或者界限咒强行越界的那种不适感。

“准备工作。”

猎人锁着眉，准备术比实际还高阶，有违逻辑。  
冰紫色视线扫过那本摊开的书页。  
“这是写的什么语？”

“亚兰语，又称阿姆哈拉语。下面那部分是古希伯来语。”  
托腮浅笑的男人指了指一段文字，又指尖下移滑向下一段。

指腹的血已经凝结，锥生零随意抽选图镇下的一句。  
“这句是什么？”

褐发始祖微微眯眼，扫了眼书面上那节莹白的葱指，翻译对答入流，没有一丝犹豫。  
“血液的交流胜于语言，交融的血听从意念调遣，筑构看似不可能达成的夙愿。”

指尖下移，随机圈着弧线，在另一句下划过。  
“无形的灵魂与血管里流淌的赤红色液体对话，回应诉求。”

白净的面庞并无舒展，觉得这些听不出什么破绽的语句，有哪里听着似乎不怎么对，暧昧隐晦得叫人心悸，却又明确说不上来。  
他一直在观察，然而始祖一贯优雅从容，并未因自己随意点选的翻译紧张或掩饰。

“还要我翻哪句？不要用仇视的眼光去看你的敌人，会干扰判断。”  
坦然的脸莞尔望着自己，看得他有些心虚。

锥生零微扬下颚，眼刀掩饰尴尬不安直视回去。  
“我以为，你我现在勉强算是统一战线。”

赤瞳径直望进那双紫瞳。  
“勉强？理论上你明白了，事实上你依然在排斥。”  
双手撑桌，向对坐的猎人探身逼近，然后笑谑那削肩轻抖背耳猫一样警戒的滑稽模样。  
“多相信我一点，就现状来说，对你有好处。”

‘怎么可能会相信吸血鬼’简直像写在了那张俏俊的脸上，他没做声，却一直抿着唇。  
玖兰枢微哂，起身离开座位边说边踱向僵硬了身型的猎人。

“你认为吸血鬼是什么？”  
他看到了紫晶中的诧异。  
“换个说法，你觉得，吸血鬼是魔鬼么？”

微乱阵脚的孩子张了张唇，又抿回去，缓声回答得细如蚊蚋。  
“当…然…”

“当然么？却有2秒犹豫，对你来说可不短了。”  
扶按着肩膀，颔腰凑向对方耳迹。  
“人类的统治基于被统治者对法律和神的本能敬畏。  
看似越偏离的成分，或许往往更为接近真相。启示文学之一的Book of Enoch伊诺书，被现今的主要宗教派别认为是伪经，并被踢出圣经正经的主卷加农，你认为是为什么？”

’200余位天使违抗上帝，堕向人间与女子私媾，与人类诞下巨人和怪物。’教会称此为对尊位的诽谤，唯一的价值是对行淫的严斥。真的只是如此么？

颂诗般沉雅的语气说着费解的内容。猎人望了眼墙上的表，下意识向后回头，却被双手捧住了脸颊，阻止了行动。  
拧眉沉眼。  
“为什么现在说这个？”

“天使指什么？为什么人类的女性会诞下怪物？为何男性没有收到抨击？”

“你到底想说什么？”  
清冷的嗓音逐渐掺入了不耐。

他的下颌若即若离地抵着银白的发，柔软，浅透着淡淡的温度和清新的皂香。  
“你觉得吸血鬼的始祖，是怎么产生的？我，是怎么诞生的？这次事件的L-E又是怎么回事，目前并无外来纯血入境的记录，不是么？”

银发青年挣开束缚瞬间扭转的头险些撞上他的下颚。  
那双紫瞳为话题的走向摇颤着收缩的瞳仁。

“零，大约一万多年前，我出生在现今位于匈牙利和斯洛维尼亚边境的领主城堡里，我的父母是人类，我有两个兄长，一个姐姐，也都是人类。  
然而，在我出生前的五年，发生了大规模的流星雨，当时的人们认为那是绝美的奇观，昭示着祥兆。”

酒红的眼里凝着陈年的疲惫，线条优美的唇却始终弯翘着。

“堕天使指什么？从天空坠落的陨石携带核辐射，与之接触的人类会生病，而胎儿，会异变。所谓始祖…我们都是人类父母所生，只是有一点异类的物种…  
什么是怪物？在常人看来不正常，偏移众数均值，无法接受的，都是怪物，魔鬼。  
而吸血鬼之所以贪婪，因为我们本就是人类所生，而人类始终是最恶劣、最贪得无厌的物种。”

滴滴答答振个不停的不知是表针还是心脏，脑袋在嗡鸣，一时间竟不知该如何应对。  
锥生零茫然地望着前方，与赤色的眼交汇，却移不开。  
那双眼太过诚恳，却又有太多沉了墨的暗黑东西盘踞着瞳仁，晦涩得可怕。

## 89  
过了不知多久，才微张薄唇，冷了声，淡淡得，透着几不可闻的无措。  
“你费心编这种误导的故事说给我听有什么目的？”

强笑两声，玖兰枢深邃的眼中含括着不知是愠怒还是无奈的薄霭。  
“血口喷人可不是好习惯。仔细回忆回忆，零，虽然情不得已隐瞒了当时不成熟的你不少事，我何时骗过你？”

他鬼使神差地托起那张色素浅得荧光的面庞，指尖柔缓抚着侧脸。  
“即使事实和你的设想不同，并不是我诱导你那么想的。都是你自己先入为主，不是么？”

锥生零像一时失语般哑了片刻，咔滋咔滋，像是什么闪过振开了诸多焊点，衔接不上思维。

“不对吧，怎么没有…”  
排除吸血鬼的身份，为什么从第一面起就想对这个男人避之若浼？

那些笑是虚假的。  
从幼时在黑主灰彦家初会的记忆起，就失实得让人毛骨悚然。  
那双蛊惑的眼睛弯弯笑盯着年幼的自己，深处却翻滚着可怖的东西，阴浊的气息，既忧郁又狠戾。那里面，还有着当时的自己所无法理解的遗憾歉疚。

他不是玖兰优姬眼里的温柔君子，而是阴暗复杂得多得多的存在。  
这个从眼底都渗着掖藏不住的深沉黑暗的男人总是在笑，连眉眼都弯眯出假象，还有什么比此径更具欺骗性…  
又有什么比藏着掖着拒绝交心更为不诚恳。

“你现在为什么在笑？”

这回瞋目惊讶的，是赤色的眼。唇线抻平了弧。

笑容可以迷惑他人，比浪费时间解释不断坠落,走向慢性死亡的内心要容易得多。

不能飞就抬腿跑，跑不动就尽快走，走不了就匍匐爬，无论如何…都必须前行。  
最初或许能强颜疲惫地苦笑，累了就不再笑得出。  
时日久了，形骸就会僵化，僵久了自然麻木。  
反而觉得表面嘴角上扬，其实变得很简单。

事实是，他和锥生零一样，都是几乎忘记了该如何笑的存在。  
假笑和板脸，不同的假面，同样的选择，遮掩着其下不为人知的裂痕。

“因为单独和你呆着比较轻松。”  
自然的笑弧极浅，唇瓣微张，看不出扬角，却有些久违。  
他从不曾怀疑锥生零是最了解自己的存在。

“这可是真话，刚才的故事也是。”  
轻轻垂首，靠向对方的颈侧，垂锚歇息。  
灰绿色的荷叶边衬衫遮掩了其下搏动的血管，却掩不住清绝的暗香。  
“我很渴，你同意与我对喰便把记忆晾给你证实如何？”

## 90  
肩臂上加了推拒的力度，却难得的不够果断彻底。  
“你不是才刚喝过么？马上要赶去码头，衣服沾上血来不及换。”

指尖上那点血除了挑唆起血欲，连塞牙缝的零头都不够。  
“即是说，只要不弄脏行头，且来得及就可以？”

“毕竟是之前协约中的条款。”

漂亮的紫瞳认真得一丝不苟，微蹙着眉，纠结的样子有些滑稽，也有些可爱。

“零是这么守约守信的类型真是太好了。”  
便擒着腰将轻盈的猎人从椅子里托抱起来放在桌上。

“你…”  
羞恼的表情攀上清丽的容颜，锥生零按抓着桌边，瞪着眼。

“亲爱的妹妹不看场合突然窜出来，使我没能尽兴，比完全不喝还渴。”  
那双赤色的眸已然盈了血光，视线变得露骨…

被猛兽盯上一般，让身体有不自觉后退的渴望。  
“我已经说过换衣服来不及吧…”

“动脉可不止颈部有。”  
猎人扯扯嘴角，感到抽搐。  
从不曾见过还有谁能一本正经嘴上说着歪理，不知廉耻地在他人面前旁若无人地解皮带，脱西裤，却外表道貌岸然，举手投足还不失尊贵优雅，甚至带着煽动的蛊魅。

即使腰上板着力，仍被按着胸口一点点按向桌案，跌躺在那铺摊了一桌的书典文献上，身边飞散着飘落的纸张。  
“喂…你…是变态么？！”

像是应证又像是证明仅是如此还不算，始祖双手撑桌，侧躺在他身侧，修长的裸腿抵在头侧，股动脉有力地跳动。  
“害羞了？分明也没有你没见过的部分。”

还来不及反驳，便咬住唇咽回险些脱口而出的惊叫。  
手指一寸寸将裙摆上提，露出冰丝包裹的长腿，不时点划着。隔着薄丝的揉抚触感顺滑刺激，提花部分的摩擦牵撩起火烧火燎的热度。  
“就当我提前透支你下次失败作为代价的花样好了。”

“你凭什么认准我一定会输？”

“因为我不会放水让你，看看你现在这羞臊的可怜样，以你的经验，走奇运概率都不会站在你那边。”

## 91  
面红耳赤的猎人屈肘挡着脸，觉得如果这是对方所谓的花样，未免太过羞耻。

指尖在吊袜带间隙裸露的皮肤上划绕着圈，轻轻地拍打让动脉的轴线愈发清晰。  
那双强劲有力，纤长曼妙的腿上绑着武器，皮带和金属的边缘在腿上勒压出足以把正常人都刺激出施虐欲的浅红痕迹，甚是撩人。

托起长腿毫不费力地侧展向桌，几页纸张翻飞的同时也不禁为血猎的柔韧度所惊艳。

玖兰枢稍稍回过头，屈腿微展，好笑地去看小猎人挡了大半张脸仍遮不住的绯色。  
“你不吃么？那我就不客气开动了。”

握着窸窣颤抖的膝弯，一手扶按着腹股沟的边缘，俯身回应脉动的召唤。  
舌尖轻轻舔过跳动的血管，延腹壁浅动脉、旋髂浅动脉和阴外动脉的树状分枝向内探伸，细细描绘。

“…你别这样…要咬直接咬！”  
湿润的热度伴着离走后冷空气的微凉，在敏感的股三角连通了电极，细密的电流在血管中蹿动一般，连下身都快不争气地充血起了反应。

大腿内侧敏感的神经元随着勾画战栗，细碎的雨吻一路点落在动脉的走向上，丝毫没有理会劝阻。甚至不时吮抿烙下绽放的粉樱，像是娇艳的刺青一般情色地落在隐秘的位置。  
尖锐的牙轻轻在跳动的脉轴上磨蹭，却不直接刺入，酥麻的浪一波波席卷着下肢。

紧绷感令咬牙屏息的银发猎人羞窘地刚欲支身去拽始祖的后颈，就被大腿根部的刺痛惊得痉挛一颤蹦直了脊背。  
关联在一瞬间反射，锥生零几乎僵硬地转动颈轴，茫然地偏头凝望脸侧打横的腿部蜿蜒下枚红的血溪。与初入书库的感觉不同，那股本以为饱腹平息的干渴又一次涌上喉间。  
尽管咒术似乎很成功，那血液闻起来就像一般的L-B。

舌尖润舔过干涸的下唇，喘息逐渐加重，紫瞳随着那赤色的溪流蒙了血染的纱。  
他侧转，微扬下颌，去触血流的下游，一点点逆流而上，猫舌般轻轻舔卷着。  
依旧是纯血的口感。

思绪游走在清醒与蛊迷的边缘，潜意识觉得知道自己在做什么，又似乎迷迷糊糊地被什么牵引着，停不下来。  
回过神来，尖牙已埋入了渗血的伤口，记忆的碎片随着间隙流入脑海。  
圆月，俯瞰森林的石制城堡，婴儿撕心裂肺的啼哭声中是香消玉殒的中年妇人…记忆中的视线蒙着血色，一切的景物都那般红艳。

“啊…”  
腿间深埋的利齿刺得更深，却在下一秒轻轻舔吮着莹冉治愈的微光。  
“别再窥探更多了，专心点。”  
湿滑的舌温热地在更加向内向上的部位转移，唇瓣隔着底裤含吮上悬垂的部位，引得细簌颤抖。  
锥生零支坐起身，眼中闪着惊悚粼光，他抬手握住对方手腕，盯着那只笼罩着自己下身脆弱的手恳切地摇了摇头。

“别怕，你真的觉得我会在出任务前，欺负你做到最后么？”

炙热的烙铁并在一起，传递着灼烧的热度。彼此在宽厚的包裹下紧贴着相互摩擦，挤压刺激着血液流动。  
手掌被捉着敷上了侧面，银发青年红透了耳根，不动分毫，额头支靠在男人肩侧。  
任对方引导他捧着灼热的物体，同稍大的那只手一起上下移动套弄。  
“哈啊…”  
始祖将空出来的单手移上了下方柔软的囊袋，指尖在神经末梢上循溯着急轻柔摩挲。  
快感一浪高过一浪，一浪热过一浪，不久便双双低喘宣泄在纸帕上。

“不受恩也不回报的话，两个个体之间的关系就不会开始。”  
那人的语气很淡，沉静得像是低音的弦乐器。  
锥生零沉眉静静地听，看着那双手拈着纸巾擦拭自己…  
“不开始，也就不会有结束。”  
那只手闻声一僵。  
“还真是相当悲观的态度。”

重整好裙摆的始祖将猎人拉起来靠在自己身上，为其理了理凌乱的假发，拢过耳后。  
“你早已僵持在棋盘的中心与权利纠葛，这场游戏只有两个结果，赢，或者死。  
你还活着。想继续赢下去，就得转变玩法。”

任其摆布的青年人偶般坐着，不由得皱了眉。那双红眸里蕴藏着他读不懂的东西。欲言又止地望着自己，带着焯烫的温度，猜不透始祖想从他这里得到什么。  
“你究竟在盘算玩什么把戏？”

揉揉发顶，玖兰枢松开猎人，敛着眼幽幽开口。  
“一个可能最终等不到结果，也仍会擅自期待的游戏。”

“锥生零，我希望你可以一直站在这场游戏的赢面，活到最后。所以一点点也好，试着改改你这容易早死的脾性，利用也可以，从依赖我开始。”


	26. （XXVI）印象X称谓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长

# （XXVI）印象X称谓  
## 93  
“都听明白了？这里不是诸位彰显贵族优越感的地方。船上有信号设备向基地传达信息，如果胆敢尝试什么…你们宝贵的公子千金立刻就会…”  
据说是血猎武器的利刃隔空比过颈动脉，绑匪掌事咧着阴森的笑。  
“都自觉老实去屋里呆着。”

引擎轰鸣中，月桂湾守望灯塔的信号灯变得烛火微芒，遥远得余有萤虫幽火。城镇余晖的灯光被湿漉漉的水雾洇染成菌丝状，随着海风飘摇。  
未来得及归巢的鸥鸟奋力扑闪着翅羽，烈风中废弃的草纸一般沉浮。  
不时闪过的斑白骑凌灰暗的夜浪骤然翻堕，拍打于暗礁与船身。  
波涛汹涌，形如峰岭，水纹携载着仿若来自大自然的废然怒意，无情地腾推着渺小的船只。  
厚重的云霭灰霾地抹去了空中的星月，独留一望无尽的黑暗吞噬着甲板上一干矗立僵影内心中固执摇曳的希望。

贵族吸血鬼沉寂、动摇的表情映落于夜幕中略暗的紫瞳。  
那些因焦虑苍白疲惫的脸，冲布血丝的眼，紧抿扭曲的唇与人类并无二致。  
妇人眼角浸湿的泪，依偎于丈夫肩膀颤抖的身形，男人回揽于妻子腰颈上爆着青筋的手臂无不诉说着人性。

‘我们都是人类父母所生，只是有些异类的物种罢了。’  
并不激昂的平淡陈述逗留在脑海中粘黏着久久不肯散去。

银发协会长缓缓沉了眼。呼啸的怒涛塞壬幽歌似地迷惑，将思绪一发不可收拾地牵引偏离身为血猎自幼研习承袭的纲常。  
肩头抓捏的力度唤回游荡的意识，抬头望着面前不远处抿唇拭泪的血族女人凝眉，似乎思虑间，他并未听清对方的话。

“请见谅。内人本就生性内敛，自犬子被绑架后，过度忧虑成疾，近日更是少言寡语。”  
柔雅磁性的声线解释着蒙混，向内收了臂，颔首垂目，额发遮掩了赤瞳的视线。  
“亲爱的，是身体不适么？”  
单手附于肩胛，倾身托起膝弯，流畅轻盈。  
“抱歉，请恕我们失礼先回屋了。”

未来得及回应的猎人顿时失了平衡，眼前的景象随着腾空的动作90度倾转。  
按于背脊的手掌施力将身体前倾蜷折，侧脸贴靠于肩颈。  
突如其来的失重感使他反射性扶上对方颈项，在身后的视线注视下回过神，伪装使然已不便松手。

## 94  
客房布置整洁，设施齐全，并不似关押囚犯的牢笼。说明敌方尚且并无撕破脸的意图，对前来赎人质的一行贵族虽算不上以礼相待，提供的物质条件也不能说过分。

“放开我。”

“迫不及待穿帮么，刚才那出就是你的见机行事？”  
听不出情绪的声音有些冷。

悬空的姿势不利施力，介于不便制造过大动静挣扭，锥生零蹙眉抬头自别扭的角度仰视垂目盯着自己的眼。  
“女人间的对话我不了解，多话更容易穿帮。”  
见环抱的手臂并无松懈的意思，缓叹一声，淡淡开口。  
“走神是我失误，你先放我下来。”

即使坐着一动不动，视线里的景物依然不断起伏摇摆。闭眼，这种颠簸的感觉并未舒缓。  
脑袋晕晕沉沉，额角胀痛地突跳，口腔中有些泛酸，气息因憋滞而急促。  
大抵是被一波怒浪推搡，船体倾斜，猎人拧眉煞白了脸，下意识捂口抵按上胃。

“穿了女装的缘故，你这副可怜相看着有点像孕吐。”  
玖兰枢轻笑，戏谑弯翘着优雅的弧凑到对面那张失了血色的俏脸前。  
“亲爱的，是我的吧…”

冷冽的嗓音有着咬牙切齿的杂音。  
“胡扯什么…”  
一掌抵上眼前放大的俊脸掴向一旁，锥生零颓废地翻身倒上枕头，折肘挡了大半张脸。

背倚床头靠坐的始祖敛了笑，指节轻触身旁冰霜寒凉的面颊。  
“你是晕船么？”  
胃里有些翻倒，晕眩感霸据着头部，关联如实复刻在对方的不适。

“不知道…过去出任务没晕过…可能是因为这个…”  
搭垂在胃上的手指腹轻点亵衣鲸骨。  
“能帮我解开么？有些呼吸困难。”  
身旁响起布料摩擦的簌簌杂音，却久久没有收到回复。认栽地努力调整呼吸，忍耐地窝向靠枕，索性不再言语。  
温凉的触感绕过颌角的空隙爬上颈椎，被托着强行坐起身的猎人眼中愠色加深。颠倒的视野恶化了恼人的眩晕，前额开始析出冷汗。

“束腰不能解，敌方视察来不及。把这个吃了。”

眼前的手掌上摊着乳白色的药片，类似血液淀剂的大小。另一侧的手里握着包了粗花呢的方形金属酒壶。

“是什么？”  
“晕船药。壶里是水。”

将信将疑咽下药，银白身影再次跌回床铺，侧身望着握笔在一张横幅摊开的羊皮纸上描画的男人。  
那似乎是一张航海图，笔尖于其上描绘着虚线，不时转向。  
“不用罗盘你怎么知道具体方位？”  
当然船速也…

“纯血之力会放大感官。声音、颜色、触感…你会晕船也是因为关联间接锐化了五感，一时无法适应。”  
指尖穿过腋下将削瘦的身形提起来靠在肩侧，反手缕了缕鬓角属于猎人自身的银发。  
“完全平躺你会更晕。试着稍微睡会儿，药效发作就好了。”

## 95  
再度睁开的紫晶锋锐如昔，直翘的睫羽间隙莹着初醒的露。昏沉感削化，轻松许多。

最先印入视线的是暗褐色发丝，蜜色耳颊。垂眸凝视于图纸的男人专注沉静，年轻的脸庞有着岁月积淀的淡漠寂寥。  
卷翘的深色眼睫密而长，侧颜棱角深邃，鼻梁与眉峰的耸着艺术感的凸脊，在眼窝上投下深邃的阴影。颌线轮廊阴柔，折棱并不明显。  
总是违和上扬的唇平直地半抿着，微张的缝隙有反光的齿尖，抵在丰润的下唇上刺出一洼极浅的凹陷。  
是张俊美的脸…如不违心假笑，姑且算得上赏心悦目。

褐卷发女人模糊的幻影闪过脑海，锥生零有些烦扰地蹙眉。  
为何会和面前这张脸重叠呢？  
这张，并不女气的脸…无疑是属于男性的。收了虚伪的慈眉善目甚至有些冷硬。乍看弯柳的细眉有着剑锋的眉尾。眼瞳虽大不圆，微眯的目光凌厉危险，甚至有些残忍刻薄，全然没有女性杏目的柔美。  
成熟俊朗的面容似是看透了世态，看淡了世事，沉淀浮躁，过滤浅薄，透着经年的静寞。

有人说，决定一个人的印象只需不到一秒。有的能一见钟情相见恨晚，有的却是发自内心地本能排斥厌恶。  
经久的相处交往或许会加深了解，参透从表面无法读出的内涵。  
心思缜密，有前瞻性。除却不得已，日常称得上温柔体贴。像长辈或者兄长那样，似乎很会照顾人。繁复的脑就像收集了大量禁卷的书库，从中能学到不少东西。某方面的技术很好…打住…  
可惜，根深蒂固的，仍然是最初的印象。  
当然，也有人说，第一印象才是最准确的。

“怎么这么含情脉脉地望着我？”

调笑的嗓音自启颜的唇瓣幽幽，猎人冷眼扫过，嘟囔了一句含混不清的“自恋”，便起身看向图纸。  
按比例尺推算，虚线行进了大约95海里，睡得还不算太久。  
“玖兰前辈对游艇了解多少？协会前面刚入了几艘，所以印象比较清晰。像这样的船只每平方英尺1百万美元。所在的这艘大约60英尺，限速50节。  
绑架的赎金和这个比不过是零头。敌方的目的并不在钱款，之前的推断有误。”

玖兰枢轻笑一声指尖圈过图纸前方狭长的地貌。  
“觉不觉得这一带像极了北欧的峡湾？有大量的未命名岛屿，且暗礁林立。”  
寐眠初醒使得过长的假发有些凌乱，看上去十分蓬松。一贯短发的青年也因此并未意识到失态。  
抬手将发丝勾向耳廓，理顺略毛躁的发丝。  
“想得没错，就当前的形势看，是要将L-B引向某个地方另有盘算。”

## 96  
咚咚…  
门侧响起扣敲。  
褐发始祖迅速把图纸和笔藏于枕下，收臂将正欲起身的猎人揽回胸前。

“两位倒是随遇而安。女人，出来。”  
破门而入的男人瞪视着床上仿若相拥躺卧的夫妻，嘲讽片刻便下达了指令。

浅眉轻蹙，锥生零斜蔑着半支起身，又被腰上的力度滞了形。

“你找我夫人有什么事？”  
暗红冷寂地隐含着霾黯，声线冰冷。

立足于门的绑匪并无回答的一丝，再次重复。  
“动作麻利点，出来。”

银发协会长沉眼敛了裙摆，单手挪下腰间的手臂。稍顿思忖措辞，调整声线，缓缓启唇，淡淡一句便起身踱向门口。  
“但那，不要紧。”

## 97  
极浅没有多少情绪的语句像是落在心间的弹球，反复跳动，拨撺着弦，余音回荡在心室。  
戏里戏外潜意识也不那么想认清了。  
多意的歧义称谓，就伪装身份而言没有丝毫不恰当，却十分暧昧。  
既可理解为女性对丈夫的爱称，亦可理解为贵族妻子尊称的老爷，甚至烟花巷艺妓对唯一爱人的撒娇。  
不明不暗，可亲昵可疏离，幽浅地自微张的薄唇间那样随性地飘出，猫一般任性，令人措手不及。

是很好听的叫法，不知，以那人原本的清冽嗓音叫出来会是什么效果。

## 98  
针尖滋着枚红色液体，不自然的诡艳的色泽泛着荧光，叫人自脊椎泛冷，本能抵触。  
“这是对你们的牵制，你和你们的丈夫都别动鬼脑筋。注射后需要定时服用药物才能避免毒素发作，逃，就是死路一条。”

微眯的紫瞳淡漠望着埋入静脉的针管，一言不发。  
身旁早一步接受药剂的贵妇开始痛苦地发出尖叫，甚至卡着脖颈，面目狰狞，充血的眼瞋目恣意扩散着血丝，失了L-B淑女的矜持，音容状貌L-E般癫狂。

药效之快，沉默的猎人也不禁一颤，就像是五十年前每日面对的噩梦强行撕了封条。  
说完全不怕，是假的。

然而身旁的女人先后倒下，自身却没有随着针管中药剂的减少有一丝排异反应。  
银针离开手臂的刹那，锥生零模仿着身旁贵族的疯狂掐上自己的脖颈，放任重力将膝盖骨咚地拖撞向甲板发出刺耳的闷音。

“这只是预演，很快就会息停。敢逃的话，死法会比现在痛苦得多得多。”

## 99  
描绘航海图的手有些发麻，笔尖向一侧划出不小的偏移。  
敏锐的听觉捕捉着呼啸海风中刺耳的厉声惨叫，甚至能细化到锐甲痛苦抓划木板的声音。  
干扰的杂音是自身胸腔中发出的钝跳，一下下，响而快。  
玖兰枢盯着门口，暗自庆幸尚未从关联踱过什么间接的伤害。这种源自内心的悸动与忧虑久违得陌生。

左臂内弯静脉上针刺的触感令呼吸的节拍随着锐物的刺入上了发条。冰凉的液体在血管中移动。  
膝头的闷痛和颈间近乎窒息的掐握狠戾了业火幽燃的酒红。

他阴郁地走向门扉，是否应该冲向声源…任务什么的…

房门突然开启，银白的身影猛得被甩进屋里，跌跌撞撞几步靠进自己怀里。  
无意识地抬起双手环着劲瘦的腰身，不曾发现血猎独有的那种绵浅得几不可闻的呼吸声有那么好听，足以令狂躁的心跳平息。

“玖兰，放开。虽然不知道原因，只有我没事。”  
也许是血猎的体质，也许是体内的纯血，原因不明。  
“唔…你要做什…”  
倒在床踏中的猎人瞪着眼，诧异地瞄着始祖难得一见的颓丧萎靡。

“零，吸我的血…现在…”


	27. （XXVII）协约X豁口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长

# （XXVII）协约X豁口  
## 100  
“哈？任务中突然说什么呢…从我身上下去。”  
单手推上紧逼的身形，这种充满压迫感的姿势和对方祈使句般的口吻令紫瞳黯聚了烦扰的浅愠，语气也多少开始不客气。

“吸我的血。”  
玖兰枢再次重复，磐石不动的胸膛抵在掌上，借着重力压得更低，眼眸血琥珀似的凝固了千万年的深沉和读不懂的东西。  
赤艳深处的墨色漩涡有着令人费解的急切，直勾勾望进眼里诉说着什么。

“不需要。”  
并不想探究地加大了掌上的力度，锥生零抬手覆上颈间的项链，打横卡在彼此胸膛间狭窄的空间里，枪口径直指在始祖身上。  
“玖兰枢，立刻从我身上下去，在我变暴力之前。”

抑制于躯壳下的纯血之力一点点渗出，玖兰枢微眯起褐红的瞳，试图将可能会暴龘露L-B伪装身份的力量压制回体龘内。  
“零…我的血…那之后，我会立刻放开你。”  
压抑的声线不可控制地有些僵，听起来又有些冷颤。

“我不知道你发什么疯，给我听好…平和完好得滚下去，或者，你我冒着穿帮风险打一架两败俱伤后滚下去…但是，别想命令我。”  
像是强调一般，转折词咬得格外清晰。

名为‘枢’的载体对于始祖来说，并不算非常好用，即使与自身同名。像是有些薄脆的玻璃杯被强行注入了密度受到物理压缩的不稳定液体，不时会随着过激的情感和思想体积膨胀，震出裂痕自缝隙外溢。  
魔障似的，他抓起猎人的手腕，全然不理会胸前吊坠枪嘎哒一声打开的保险，像是不在乎风险的投机者癫似赌徒。  
修长的手指按上下唇，指腹蹭过些许胭脂，毫无收敛的力道强硬挤入齿间，鲁莽冲撞进咽喉  
压上舌腭。  
僵着力，毫不收敛地捏着攥拳的手凑近嘴边，扳开葱指含入口中迫不及待地咬下。

理论上，前人类的血算不上好喝；血猎吞噬了始祖时期同伴而获得的力量溶于血液，一并承载了对纯血至纯的敌意，对于自身来说，何尝不是剧毒。  
据说口渴是身体基于生物求生本能在呼救渴求。真奇怪，这样的血竟然能平复躁动，让味蕾愉悦得战栗。

锥生零的视野弥漫了血腥。手腕和手指上的钳制疼得要死，仿佛施一点反作用力挣扭就会骨骼断裂。血液源源不断被动滑进喉管，又因为舌根上的按压无法呛咳出声。  
一时间，愤怒像是冲破了闸门。杀红眼般，银发协会长以颈间的项链绕过玖兰枢近在咫尺的颈项，不长的珍珠链膈进肉里，勒着让彼此窒息的力度，屈臂肘击，侧翻骑跨上对方的腰胯。  
剧烈咳嗽着，他双手拎着始祖的衣领重重撞回床上，像是要将弹簧床垫生生按出个坑穿向地板。  
“你我的协约关系不包括这个。平等，否则…恕不奉陪。”

他真心恨这个，被掌控被玩弄，眼睁睁观望命运从指缝流沙溜走的感觉。  
因纯血种毒过甲类毒龘品的血液应激反应突如其来，无从控制的那种莫名其妙的渴血感极端可怖又可恶。即使只是短暂的一瞬，意识涣散沉沦的飘渺感比起堕落的L-E和注射药剂后癫狂的贵族女性没有任何区别。  
怎么会这样？  
他已经几十年不为渴血所扰。  
不该会这样。

怒竭颤抖的身躯映在视网膜上，玖兰枢嚬笑一声，僵冷，眉宇间有着几分不易察觉的复杂。  
“为什么只有你侥幸没事？血猎还是纯血？”  
开口的声音十分平淡，有些颓靡的阴寒，一贯优雅的面具暗露着自身都未注意到的疲惫。  
“说到底，都是始祖吸血鬼最原始纯粹的毒…不补充么？”

泠冽的表情随着深呼吸缓缓放柔，银发猎人翻身坐在床沿，撩过额发叹了口气，便落落大方地垂腕递出自己的手。  
“知道了，手腕给我。既然事出有因，且合乎情理，有话直说。嘴是长来用的，不要有下次。”

腕上刺着小巧的尖牙，那张前一秒还冰寒恚怒的脸柔和下来像幼猫一样半眯着眼，慵懒驯顺的表象一瞬间就冲淡了方才的抵触。  
手中捧着的手腕上溢出冷香的红色液体，盖过有些红肿的掐痕。  
…其实，他并没想用那么大的力量…  
玖兰枢垂下眼睑，轻柔地舔着流出的部分，没有咬下。

条款分明的协约，这才是他们之间的关系。性、合作、血液，一切如同双方预先首肯的明细。  
之前那声颇为动听的‘但那’自然是猎人斟酌后挑选出最为生疏的‘老爷’。  
他和他选定的情人有着最为交融契合的肉龘体关系，嵌在彼此的最深处，包括性命，包括血。

理性而非感性。  
最近的身体，最远的心。  
一堵墙砌在中间，找不到敲门砖，公事公办，私底下似乎一点松动的豁口都没有。

也罢，保持现状不算坏，就这样绑在身边，至少跑不了。


	28. （XXVIII）船笼X现世报

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长

# （XXVIII）船笼X现世报  
## 101  
蒙眼行进的过程中，锥生零切身体会了始祖所谓的纯血放大五感。  
步行走了多远，马车何时转多大角度的弯，车速、地貌，即使看不见，大脑似乎可以准确地画图具现，无比形象。

当然，也包括不想细化感知的部分，像廉价的买一赠一，一并放大了。  
比方说手腕上沉重粗糙的金属铐，像罗马帝国暴政下的犹太奴隶般被金属链拴成一串拖拽着行走。起初没什么，蹭破皮后，类似酸性腐蚀皮肉的疼痛便愈来愈甚和耻辱感一样磨人。  
比方说锁链叮当的闷响，和贵族吸血鬼抽痛的唏嘘声。  
比方说身侧的热度。温得不应明显的淡淡气息隔着一拳距离渗进毛孔，和着和那人血液一致的蔷薇甜香。

不该如此，麻烦死了。

## 102  
脚下一个踉跄，眼前的遮挡被粗暴扯下，刺眼的灯光挤进眼睑。  
环视四周，锥生零凭着血猎的经验快速审视了面前的屋子。  
卧室、厕卫、玻璃门外有露台，其外的景物被金属栏恶质隔断成一条一条的，毫无美感。布局看，这是个船舱，没有丝毫起伏的船体证明是在岸上。  
窗外只有天空和云朵，肺腔滤过的空气略稀薄，说明在高处有海拔的地方。  
感受到熟悉的气息，他猛地回过头，褐发男人被甩进来的同时，客舱门降下牢狱般的栅栏，和阳台上的别无二致。

舱门关闭，猎人瞬移冲向露台，果然，这艘废船是半悬于悬崖上的，舱外是万丈深渊。  
恶趣味地扯了下嘴角，若是摔下去溅出脑浆，吸血鬼也活不了，那画面简直是限制级黑色幽默。始祖或许是个例外，可惜他和自己关联到一起了。  
真是个活悲剧。

隔壁间女人惊叫着松开抓握的铁栏，血腥和灼烧的气息被风裹挟至面前，锐化的视力使他可以清晰地看清灼烧冒烟此时血肉模糊的手。  
不出所料这些栅栏和手铐一样混入了血猎武器的源金属，纯度明显更高。  
有心人斥资苦心建造的破笼子。

手铐的灼伤以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合，却又像遇到阻碍一般不时卡住。锥生零关闭露台门，隔断了深秋的冷气。他静静地凝视着额冒虚汗也依旧从容优雅的男人，不愧是女始祖放弃心脏炼造的金属，对纯血更是有着深切的恶意。

“所以我才厌恶血猎武器…”  
玖兰枢眯着瞳，说着和几十年前的夜寮中一致的话。  
那夜，濒临堕落的青年绝艳地靠过来第一次吸了自己的血。他近乎透明的脸上，颈上都是血，染红了制服浸湿了领带，周身环绕着颓丧的死亡气息。被疯狂充斥血瞳里闪烁着不灭的固执，抓在自己衣襟上的手，抵在锁骨边的枪口，暴躁蛮横的撕咬和他的执拗一样挣扎在命运的刀丛里。  
愠怒之余，漫长的生命中第一次被动触发了罕用的能力，每一条经络和血管都变得格外清晰，大理石花纹般游走在乳酪似的凝白肌肤上。他清楚地记着那夜的震撼和拼命的压抑，记得那一刻，曾想咬上颈动脉，好像只要将他吞噬，便会永远只属于自己。  
偏移的，第一步棋。

后续就像救急，越慌越忙，错一步就会错两步。一面自欺欺人地无视偏差，一面在泥沼里扑腾向不归路。  
会中邪一样去铸造那把吊坠枪就是典型的例子。

什么样的概率会和那样的存在被关联到一起…他都快相信神了。

## 103  
“什么时候我们堕落到要听分分钟变成L-E的前猎人发号施令？”  
“纯血大人养只狗那都是金子做的‘犬大人’。何况是有幸喝着纯血续命的宠物，可不得说什么是什么。  
我只知道，即使经过上次洗牌，纯血之君只剩个位数，现在是多对一，元老院那位再厉害，攥着血猎协会当枪使也应付不来欧洲的集结势力。站在赢面活着什么不能做。  
喂，你，去把上面交代的东西拿过来。”

门外的交谈令协会长不悦地蹙眉，渣子出于自营自然不快…纯血的L-E宠物？这讽刺的叫法戳着心口就像在斥责着过去理亏的自己。为了续命…什么不能做…  
客舱的建筑材料十分厚重，理论上根本听不到走廊里的交谈，锥生零撇撇嘴，倒要感谢借关联敏化的感官了。

“你给我太太吃了什么？！”  
外面传来男人暴躁的吼叫，是一起上船的L-B。  
“急什么，又不是没你的份。”

“真麻烦，不知道上面让给这些陆陆续续抓来的贵族喂药是要干什么…还差几个屋？”  
“就前面那两间。”

“虽然这些个贵族老爷的夫人一个个都生得漂亮，D502那个长得还真挺特别的。除了过去服侍过的绯樱家，还真没见过那么浅的头发。”  
“哦，那个。我倒是更喜欢眼睛。别想了，贵族不是我们能碰的，上面也有交代。”

嬉笑的声音传来，舱门开启。  
“住得习惯么？夫人，你过来。”  
匪笑的男人斜眼瞅了眼同伴。  
“上面是说不能碰，没说不能逗着玩啊。”

玖兰枢走向门口，眼中的酝酿着幽火。  
“这位老爷，叫的是你家夫人，不是你。虽然不知道你家孩子是哪个，上面说了，你们不服管的话，那些毛孩子可以随便杀。”

“这就对了。张嘴。”  
无波无澜的紫瞳穿过栏杆，无动于衷。  
“不听话么？还是不信我说的？”  
男人推了一把下属。  
“去随便抓一个杀了。”

两步向前，锥生零微微启唇，眼里刀棱一样戾。  
“张开点，头靠过来，给你吃的，上面有令，我们也不好真对你怎么样。”  
指尖掐进掌心，恨不得一把捏死这个没大没小的L-C，然而人质…

从侧面，玖兰枢可以看到颤抖的浅色眼睫，看到夹着药片的手指探进口腔里情龘色地搅动着舌，看到他的情人微红的眼下和被呕吐感刺激出的生理泪。  
一把扯过猎人揽进怀里，始祖阴冷的嗓音瘆人地响起，像来自地狱的深处。  
“够了。要杀就去杀…别人家孩子死活与我们何干？我也不信那么巧你就能压准概率。”

男人耸肩笑笑，也不在意。  
“这两片是你的。夫人这可还差着一片呢。这可是正经差事，不看着你们吃下去，交不了差可怎么好，把人质批量枪决就跟概率没什么关系了吧？”

一把抢下药片。  
“我自己的夫人，不劳烦你们喂。”  
紫瞳诧异的视线中，玖兰枢捧起抗拒的脸，指尖稳着力探身擒上柔软的薄唇。在狱卒的视线中，舌尖托着药片探入的动作清晰缓慢。

锥生零僵硬着身子，彻底愣住一般伫立在原地，大脑陷入了罢工。  
抵抗会穿帮，纠缠的舌本意推拒侵入和药片，却发现，什么都没有，那片不详的东西似乎已经被始祖咽下去了。  
“唔”  
混合的血的味道，与唾液一起纠缠在勾绕的舌尖，密闭在口腔里，并没有气息溢出来。  
待伤口愈合，血味消散，勾连的舌随着分离扯出晶莹的银丝。

“看够了么？满意了？滚！”  
玖兰枢难得暴躁地抬腿踢上金属栏，发出不小的震荡。

## 104  
手背抵着嘴唇，那里留着浅浅的水渍，银发猎人惊悚地瞋着眼…他们在床上赤龘裸翻滚过多次，但…是第一次。  
玖兰枢代自己吞了药片，又喂了自己增强抗体的纯血…要道谢么…  
哈？感谢他强吻自己么？

还不是分神的时候…他依然咽了一片药…  
锥生零抬手压着自己的舌腭，试图引发呕吐…成效甚微便反肘重重的击向自己的胃，力度之大，整个人都向后倒退几步，贴靠在墙上…  
眼前被攥住的手腕让剧烈地咳嗽着的他向对面没好气地投去一个“我知道有关联，给我忍着”的表情。

“冲这打。”  
然后自己的手被敷在了对方的腰腹。

怔愣不过一秒，像是要将所有不爽和不安都发泄出来，锥生毫不踌躇地攀上对方肩膀，屈膝抬腿，这个角度便于施力得多。

地上的液体里和着溶了一半的药片，房间里是两人吃痛呛咳的喘龘息。

玖兰枢按着作痛的腹部略弯着腰，轻扯嘴角有些冷嘲。  
曾经冷眼笑讽了千万年的两个与自己搭不上边界的词逐渐鲜明起来，一个是自作孽，一个是现世报。

居然和这样的存在关联在一起…  
神说不定真是存在的…罪人一个都跑不了…觉得侥幸，只能说负责惩罚你的那个还没遇到。


	29. （XXIX）探子X彼此

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长

# （XXIX）探子X彼此  
## 105  
锥生零惊惧地望着男人借着吃痛按压腹部的姿势俯身捡起半化的残存药片，凑近鼻下嗅，未免感到有些羞耻…  
“喂…那个…是吐出来的…”

谁知玖兰枢满不在乎地轻笑两声，指了指对方胯下。  
“虽然过去也这么说过，零害羞的点真是奇怪。我分明，连你那里的都咽过，当时你看起来还挺高兴的。”  
含笑的脸尽是故弄玄虚的迷惑。

“谁高兴了？”  
抖了一下…银发青年偏开头，只是以斜眼余光望着被捏在之间碾碎的药片，透过发丝能窥见点充血的耳。  
“能发现什么？除了纯血的不详气息之外…”

始祖赞许地笑笑。  
“不愧是现任协会长，对猎物很敏锐。就是纯血提炼的毒没错。”  
虽然不好判断含量，按假设每天2片的速度…不，甚至可能早晚各2片。那么，没多久，通行的8名L-B就会先后陷入疯狂或者别的什么。

“也就是说，绑架什么的不过是幌子。  
十多名L-C若是集体消失，由于基数大，并不会立刻引起注意。但若要十多名L-B一起合情合理地消失，且不被元老院和血猎协会追查，没有比绑架儿童为人质更合适的障眼。  
真正的目的是要做实验么？以什么为最终目的？”  
敌方想要达到的预期成果究竟是什么呢？  
如此想着，锥生零仰倒向床铺，抓过一个枕头随意抱着，不时对拳蹂躏几下。

“你向来很聪明。”  
就目前情况观察，药物需要一段时间才开始有反应。负责执行任务的L-C狱卒并不清楚实际目的。反应时间的长度、效果很可能都是不确定的，很可能是实验重点。  
并且，极可能已经在L-C身上达成了预期成果。

“所以呢，现在什么对策？”  
肯定不能这么浑浑噩噩地在这被软禁下去…之后的强制喂药也得有所应对。  
锥生零稍稍绯了面颊，总不能一直用装接吻的方式逃药吧…  
但是，虽然不知多快会对这具身体造成负担…毕竟和纯血始祖不同，按照假设敌方已从L-C身上摸索出的数据和剂量调整，哪怕每次吃完就强行催吐，残余在胃中融化的部分总会开始起反应。  
“不可能就这么窝在这吧…又不是休假。”  
一个枕头对准了头扔向对方。

“原来你会考虑和我两个人单独休假？我倒是不介意，我告诉过你，跟你单独呆着比较轻松。”  
笑接过枕头，又朝对方扔回去。  
眼神一凛，玖兰枢再度开口。  
“协约再加一条吧，如果是任务中，我让你吸血的时候就乖乖听话。不是你耍性子的时候。”

锥生零不置可否地耸肩，算是默许。  
“总要有越狱的一天，现在既不知道这鬼地方的格局，也不知道人质都什么情况。有头绪么？”

“这就要看你的了。毕竟神不知鬼不觉放搜查探子出去，需要夫人的鼎力配合。”

## 106  
双双站在阳台上，像是在观望逐渐在天际洒血的夕阳，脚边低飞着始祖幻化处的几只蝙蝠分身。  
叹了口气，锥生零这才明白这个心思缜密到令人作呕的男人方才是什么意思。  
隔壁临近屋的几对L-B夫妇此刻都站在露台上，哭泣的，交谈的，无声无息悲戚望着栅栏外的。  
不分敌我的谨慎，不相信任何人。换句话说，一旦东窗事发，这些L-B都会是弃子。

反感之余，并没有抵触。说不定自己也不知不觉堕落了。  
怪谁呢？围绕在自己身边的‘老师’都不是善类，玖兰枢、黑主灰彦这样人性缺失的狠角色首当其冲。反之，师父师兄那样的老好人，都没活多久。

看多了，就学着，潜移默化中转化为自身的认知…这就是劣根性的求生本能。  
跟强者学习生存技能，哪怕泯灭部分心性。  
要不怎么刚被绯樱闲咬了的时候，没拿父母送的匕首抹脖子？  
临要堕落成L-E，怎么就经不住诱惑恬不知耻地接受了玖兰枢的施舍？  
报仇雪恨？寻找一缕？保护优姬？  
借口要多少有多少。  
活过半百回头看，不甘心英年早逝，想继续活着有什么错？

现在也一样，对于玖兰枢的狠戾，对于投靠敌方靠纯血吊着命残喘的L-E前猎人，也没什么可评判的。  
适者生存的丛林法则罢了…  
说到底，就人类寿命来说，即使现在随时丧命也早已算不上‘英年’。可为了活着，不是还是对玖兰枢下贱地张开了双腿么？  
这就是贪婪成性。

说到底就是那只L-C看守说的话：为了活着，什么不能做。

“想什么呢？”  
玖兰枢觉得望着落日的猎人有超越以往的疏离落寞。  
暖调的赤橙光线投映到紫蓟般带刺的视线里，从侧面看，在眼球的晶体表层镀上鎏金。酱紫红的海棠一样，本该像暖色，看着却更冷了。

“在想，我竟然对你将那些个L-B说成随时可以牺牲的棋子的冷酷言论，感到漠然…在想，那个投靠敌方的前猎人L-E和我，给他血液的纯血和你…在棋盘上的对应位置。”  
侧转过的脸镜湖一样平静，表情剥离了一切情绪。

赤色的瞳迎着残阳，岩浆似的翻滚，燃烧着龟裂的强光，对面的人影收纳其中，随着瞳仁地震似的撼动摇摆。  
染成黛色和血色的云在空中横划出道道裂口，越来越密，直到一片血色。  
一棱棱血光映照在银白的身影上，道道伤痕似的刻进他的身心生命，然后，惊艳地绽放出血红朱砂然浸的彼岸曼珠沙华。  
天生的强者，从作为双子出生的那一刻起就既强大又善良，矛盾着挣扎。即使对命运妥协，在血里浸泡，也不曾沾染上腥腐的恶臭。  
“瞎说，一个始祖加一个最强猎人的协会长，我们的搭配比对手强太多了，并不对应。”  
语气里透着猎人懒得斟酌的认真。

玖兰枢环着锥生零的腰，几步向前抵向外围设了狱栏的露台侧壁，在钢化玻璃上撞出足以吸引周遭观众的声响。  
没有丝毫踌躇，他俯身擒住吃痛微张的唇，借着间隙侵探。  
唇瓣含咬着，舌尖较着劲摔跤比赛一样对顶着推扭。或许本意是拒绝的举动有意无意变得像是主动撩拨，与自己的舌钩绕在一起。  
欲擒故纵地给出极小的换气间隔，再利用松懈地防御侵犯得更深…

凭借纯血极优的听力，不难捕捉到来自周围异声的惊呼，门窗关闭的声音，宾客颇为识趣地退场。与此同时，蝙蝠侧身从栏杆缝隙飞出。  
或许是翅膀不幸碰到了狱栏，又借以关联传递，手臂上灼烧的刺痛换回了锥生零不知何时游离的意识。  
软舌推阻着来犯，待那些蝙蝠分身彻底消失于视野便双手搭上对方腰际，半推半搡从露台回到卧室。

“疯子，你干什么突然贴上来吻我？掩饰不需要做到这种地步，你我只是情人关系。你曾是欧洲贵族的话应该对情人间这种不成文规则很了解才对。”  
锥生零猛地将男人推甩向床头，靠枕柔软的缓冲不至于造成过大声响。

“但是不成文。”  
极小或是刻意模糊的吐字让即使被关联锐化的耳也没能听清。  
“什么？”  
睁大了眼，冰一样的紫瞳像是能从裂痕间呲出业火。手指在背倚的墙壁上颤抖。

玖兰枢也不恼，微微叹气，直起身子，调整了一个舒服的姿势靠坐在床头。脸上浮现了极罕显露的冥寞。  
“你一定要分这么清楚么？一般正常人对于关系这种东西的发展应该会更顺其自然才对。”

客舱壁因控制了力道的拳击发出一声闷响。  
“顺其自然？正常？”  
像是看到什么可怕的东西，声音震颤着带着断断续续的笑音，双肩剧烈抖着。  
突然，锥生零瞬移至床铺，倾身压上玖兰枢，拉起对方的手放在自己的左胸口，应激抖了一颤。  
“你的手穿过我这里，或者我的子弹嵌进你的心脏。在我知道你是爆头烂心都死不了的始祖前，在关联开始之前…在你…”  
顿了一下，苍白抿唇没有继续说下去。锥生零垂眼，银发遮在眼前…  
“这才是你我之间最自然、最正常的情况。你选择性失忆了？”  
他的口吻很淡，从头至尾听起来叙事一样十分柔和，没什么情绪，声音很小，比蚊蚋大不了多少。

“谁要是暗恋上你真不知作了几辈子孽。”  
始祖淡漠的笑侃让静默在空气间弥散，直到猎人无声轻叹的气流音随着上翘的嘴角颤动着，浅浅喃了声。  
“彼此彼此…”

玖兰枢摇头沉默地闭上了眼，若真是彼此彼此就不至于这么纠结了。


	30. （XXX）共享实验X发作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长

## （XXXI）瘾X适时  
## 110  
“你过来…”  
被羞窘的猎人红着脸扯下床，玖兰枢虽面无表情，赤瞳却好笑地微微眯起。  
“突然阴着脸把我拽进浴室，是要怎样？”

脊背被撞上墙壁发出一声闷响，组合浴室的箱式栏板都随之一震。  
“别装…”  
那双有些氤氲的紫瞳望着自己，水波在瞳孔上薄薄一层澄透地反着光。  
“你分明很清楚…所以别装…”  
他的声音有些发颤，清冷掺了些燥热的气流，很是挣扎。

“真可惜，我确实不知道你想做什么。”  
哂笑着，淡淡回答，甚至故意做出一个不知所措的夸张表情。  
他当然知道发生了什么，一如那孩子之前的所有惶恐不安、自暴自弃到不经意的失落都被如数收入眼底。

客舱外奔跑的杂音和刺耳的尖叫隔着紧缩的舱门和浴室门依旧清晰。  
“D506已经成了？”  
“失败作，解决掉。”  
紧接着一声枪响，伴随着一声嘶吼如野兽的啕嚎。  
“纱织！纱织！你们…！”  
又是啪啪几声枪响。  
“你们都看到了…上面问起是他先攻击的。”  
不出意外的话，隔壁不远处的L-B女人已经异变，被枪决。而试图为妻子报仇的男人也一并被射杀了。  
虽然不知道是什么渠道走私出去的，敌方所握的血猎武器，应该是真货。  
那个吸着纯血的叛逃猎人必定与此脱不了瓜葛。

“玖兰枢…别耽误时间…”  
失败作么…不是制造类L-E的嗜血疯子的话是想做什么…

“真厉害，这种时候，思维仍然在清晰运转…”  
莞尔望着那双因枪击声恢复一丝清明的瞳孔，褐发男人向前探身。

本就狭窄的空间，被困住的山猫一样，尾椎抵靠在水池边缘。锥生零倒吸一口冷气，不去理会耳边有些湿润的气息，一把扯住领巾将始祖拽向自己。  
“痛快点，别磨蹭…”

“磨蹭什么？你想让我做什么？”

“你说情人间该做什么？！”  
猎人嘶嘶低吼着。

“现在这是问句？你问我么？”  
始祖却一脸泰然地含笑。

“…瘾…我知道不合时宜……帮我…这是协约好的吧…”  
协约的条目可从来都不是帮你。  
暗愠在赤瞳中浮过，玖兰枢扳着对方的下颚，钳制着身型拧转压向盥洗镜面。  
“之前还因为一个应景的吻跟我翻脸，突然这样，这幅犯规的表情，说这种话。零，你自己觉得合适么？”

镜中的银发女人红着脸，点了胭脂的唇粉润地微微张着，随着喘息一开一合。生理泪湿润了眼瞳，浸湿睫毛，扑扇着。  
那是锥生零第一次看到装扮成女性的自己，还是这么副淫荡的模样...一时间窘迫得无地自容，却又无法挣脱下巴上的禁锢。

## 111  
被咬上嘴唇时玖兰枢是震惊的，他没有想到锥生零会借着倒推盥洗台的后坐力扭过头来吻自己。  
如果那算得上是吻的话...  
更像是撕咬着，伴着血腥的对喰，外溢着源自意识深处的恐惧和失望，甚至一点十分不明显的像是撒娇的埋怨。  
唾液和血液混在一起，柔软的舌追寻着血，在唇瓣上描绘。  
逗引一般咬破舌尖，同样溢血的舌便急切地钩缠上来，在口腔里强取豪夺，搜刮残留的血。  
舌尖与舌尖触碰磨蹭着交换津液，在有些闷热的狭窄箱式环境中呼吸变得分外急促，同时也升温带上些许撩拨的意味。  
现在，倒是像个吻了。

“够了么？如果你只会逮着机会欺负我…要你做情人何用？”  
舔噬着嘴角的血渍，情欲充斥的紫瞳凛栗地盯着前方。

没有立刻回答，而是将对方抱上盥洗台，背靠在镜子上。  
“想吻你怎么就变成欺负了？”  
手指探入裙摆，在修长的腿上迈步似的点走着，笑望着倔强的小猎人在自己的触碰下融化似的一点点瘫软着发抖。  
“相反，我觉得自己十分照顾你。苦思冥想着任务中怎样可以在不对身体造成过大负担的情况下，骗过瘾，满足你。”  
将长裙卷起放到对方手里。他轻轻抚上那处在紧绷的底裤下痛苦挣扎的部位律动着推压。

“嗯…”

从布料中得到解放的部分战战兢兢在空气中晃颤，裸露着大腿根部往上的区域。血蔷薇和暗器仍然在被吊袜带提至大腿中段的丝袜边缘紧贴于腿部的肌肤，和繁复性感的蕾丝边缘一起烙下情色的红印子。  
双腿被面前的人向两侧分开放在台案上，舌尖在大腿根部湿濡地舔舐，润湿肤表，脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉的，却能清楚的感受到被轻柔抚摸…以及同样炽热的物体硬邦邦抵在大腿内侧的触感。

锥生零下意识并了并腿，有些尴尬。由于体内的燥热而略微泛红的大腿内侧上抵着一根粗长，此时正上下摩擦着，敏感的内侧皮肤也随之传来酥麻的快感。  
也许是肤表毛细血管有些充血的缘故，又或是随着关联加深导致向纯血趋近的锐化感官，似乎柱身上因为性奋勃起的青筋也能在脑海中具现，描绘的一清二楚那样。  
一时间羞恼着，微微分开腿，又为着看起来更加不害臊的浪荡窘态收并了腿。

开也不是并也不是，矛盾的纠结样有着说不出的可爱。尤其是当想到露出这样羞臊表情的是平素对一切都表现得事不关己，任务中波澜不惊碾压敌营的银色罗刹。  
“知道你在想什么…我不会进去的，那样你身体负荷太重，先试试能不能暂时骗过瘾。”  
玖兰枢托起猎人肌理匀称的双腿并拢搭在肩上，将灼热的昂扬抵着根部挤过。反向曲折将颤栗的身体一起揽入怀中。他的身体像热熔的乳酪一样细滑滚烫，冷冰冰的脸上露出与之相反的情欲。  
“用力并紧腿。”

略微发热的内侧轻轻蹭过柱身传来少许的快感。  
锥生零感到脸上火辣辣的，倒不是潜意识期待什么…  
但拿定主意去抓玖兰枢过来救急的时候确实自己都没去仔细想任务中真不管不顾做完全套会怎样…  
发作就像被那块不服管的海绵体统治了大脑…骗过瘾什么的，当真完全没考虑…  
第一次由衷觉得，这方面…男性真差劲…

“零，用大腿内侧夹住，自己蹭着试试？”

被蛊惑了一样点点头…反应过来又立刻摇头，接触到的目光一如既往的温柔，挂着怎么看都像看好戏的谑笑。

火烧火燎的欲火驱动下相互蹭了蹭并拢的双腿，下身舒适地抖了一下，紧接着随着酥麻的电流，剧烈的羞耻感侵占了大脑…  
这是…关联传递过来的那人的快感吧…

光滑的大腿感受着性器上的热度，通过小幅度的滑动也能清晰的勾勒出柱身与顶端的轮廓。直勾勾的目光下，羞耻心作祟，动作愈发生硬笨拙，最后索性僵在那夹着。紧张的力度让坚挺在腿间的挑弄下逐渐变得硬挺，埋在大腿根部的顶端甚至溢出了些许粘腻的前液，湿濡更添色情的感觉。

好笑地望着小猎人一副小男孩一觉醒来发现第一次遗精一样的羞窘表情，玖兰枢慢慢动起腰胯，凭借前液的润滑在大腿内侧抽动起来，模仿着交合的举动。  
怀中矫健的双腿十分纤长，血猎任务使其紧致细腻没有多余脂肪，紧绷的股肌线条流畅具有美感。  
“再紧一点。”  
边说，边按住腿侧，固定，看着那张漂亮的脸庞变得更加羞红。

“嗯...”  
用力挤压的状态给内侧带来了强烈的快感，随着抽送频率的加快难以抑制的喘息从口中溢出。

“试试把嗓音调阴柔一点。”  
“变…”  
“不是在编你玩变态的花样，一会儿解释。先叫两声试试看…”  
他凑近对方耳畔，舌尖一点点探在耳廓处，伸向外耳道入口发出让人面红耳赤的水声，像极了性交的靡秽声响。  
“对锥生协会长来说，任务不是一向很重要么？”

腿间已经变得一片粘稠，在白皙的腿上反着光，点点晶莹十分靡艳。液体与用力撞击的拍打声融合在一起发出淫靡的水声。炙热紧贴在腿间被挤压着的柔软悬垂抽弄，柱身不时贴在一起湿滑地蹭动摩擦，情色地交融着湿哒哒的前液。  
在大腿缝隙中抽插蹂躏敏感皮肤的快感，再加上抚慰前端最初的快感，关联的重叠，类似做爱的动作与此同时冲击着视觉神经，弯折着身体将腿间的淫秽景象完整收入眼中。

“哈…嗯…”  
在一阵此起彼伏的呻吟声过后，两个人几乎同时释放出浓稠的乳白色液体。

沉浸在高潮的余韵中，锥生零略有涣散地微张着薄唇轻声喘息…  
白炽灯下莹白的脸上漫着未散尽的粉晕。

“相当荡漾的表情，和平时的扑克脸对比真是极端。”  
戏谑的语气和露骨的调戏让猎人不悦地蹙眉别开了头，高潮的热浪过后又有点冷意在躯干上蔓延。不只赤裸的肌肤，连被亵衣和层层布料包裹的上身也有些心悸似的寒凉。  
“说不定…和头晕一样，是药物的副作用。”

“看来是真的吓着你了。”  
视线中出现了两片药，摊在手心上。  
“平时挺精明的孩子，怎么有这种偏激想法。也不想想，我怎么可能真让你咽来路不明的药呢。刚才的是晕船药，在岸上吃干扰脑平衡，所以你多少会眩晕。”  
玖兰枢优雅的脸上司空见惯的平静，言语里却隐着点无意间流露出的宠溺笑音。

像是有意无视掉对方惊讶的表情和好似‘你怎么不早说’的无声怪责。眼神有些晦暗地，加深了笑靥，说不定也能有点别的副作用。  
“睡了一觉应该多少会好一些。还严重么…能战斗？”

似乎还是有些余欲未散，腿间有些充血胀痛的趋势，不过，这应该不是对方的意思…  
“能…怎么？”  
头尚且有些晕，眼前的画质时不时晃一下不算很好，但最多不适，不至于影响瞄靶的精准度。

“你说不合时宜，我倒是觉得由于你演技奇差，这次瘾发作得正是时候。周遭同行已经开始异变，是时候越狱了。”  
话毕便将面赤得像能挤出血滴的锥生零整个打横抱起来，好死不死笑弯了眉眼，折臂来回在裙下揉按着下身磨了两下。  
“后续回卧室做吧，别害羞，记着拔高嗓子叫出声，招点观众过来。”


	31. （XXXI）瘾X适时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长

## （XXXI）瘾X适时  
## 110  
“你过来…”  
被羞窘的猎人红着脸扯下床，玖兰枢虽面无表情，赤瞳却好笑地微微眯起。  
“突然阴着脸把我拽进浴室，是要怎样？”

脊背被撞上墙壁发出一声闷响，组合浴室的箱式栏板都随之一震。  
“别装…”  
那双有些氤氲的紫瞳望着自己，水波在瞳孔上薄薄一层澄透地反着光。  
“你分明很清楚…所以别装…”  
他的声音有些发颤，清冷掺了些燥热的气流，很是挣扎。

“真可惜，我确实不知道你想做什么。”  
哂笑着，淡淡回答，甚至故意做出一个不知所措的夸张表情。  
他当然知道发生了什么，一如那孩子之前的所有惶恐不安、自暴自弃到不经意的失落都被如数收入眼底。

客舱外奔跑的杂音和刺耳的尖叫隔着紧缩的舱门和浴室门依旧清晰。  
“D506已经成了？”  
“失败作，解决掉。”  
紧接着一声枪响，伴随着一声嘶吼如野兽的啕嚎。  
“纱织！纱织！你们…！”  
又是啪啪几声枪响。  
“你们都看到了…上面问起是他先攻击的。”  
不出意外的话，隔壁不远处的L-B女人已经异变，被枪决。而试图为妻子报仇的男人也一并被射杀了。  
虽然不知道是什么渠道走私出去的，敌方所握的血猎武器，应该是真货。  
那个吸着纯血的叛逃猎人必定与此脱不了瓜葛。

“玖兰枢…别耽误时间…”  
失败作么…不是制造类L-E的嗜血疯子的话是想做什么…

“真厉害，这种时候，思维仍然在清晰运转…”  
莞尔望着那双因枪击声恢复一丝清明的瞳孔，褐发男人向前探身。

本就狭窄的空间，被困住的山猫一样，尾椎抵靠在水池边缘。锥生零倒吸一口冷气，不去理会耳边有些湿润的气息，一把扯住领巾将始祖拽向自己。  
“痛快点，别磨蹭…”

“磨蹭什么？你想让我做什么？”

“你说情人间该做什么？！”  
猎人嘶嘶低吼着。

“现在这是问句？你问我么？”  
始祖却一脸泰然地含笑。

“…瘾…我知道不合时宜……帮我…这是协约好的吧…”  
协约的条目可从来都不是帮你。  
暗愠在赤瞳中浮过，玖兰枢扳着对方的下颚，钳制着身型拧转压向盥洗镜面。  
“之前还因为一个应景的吻跟我翻脸，突然这样，这幅犯规的表情，说这种话。零，你自己觉得合适么？”

镜中的银发女人红着脸，点了胭脂的唇粉润地微微张着，随着喘息一开一合。生理泪湿润了眼瞳，浸湿睫毛，扑扇着。  
那是锥生零第一次看到装扮成女性的自己，还是这么副淫荡的模样...一时间窘迫得无地自容，却又无法挣脱下巴上的禁锢。

## 111  
被咬上嘴唇时玖兰枢是震惊的，他没有想到锥生零会借着倒推盥洗台的后坐力扭过头来吻自己。  
如果那算得上是吻的话...  
更像是撕咬着，伴着血腥的对喰，外溢着源自意识深处的恐惧和失望，甚至一点十分不明显的像是撒娇的埋怨。  
唾液和血液混在一起，柔软的舌追寻着血，在唇瓣上描绘。  
逗引一般咬破舌尖，同样溢血的舌便急切地钩缠上来，在口腔里强取豪夺，搜刮残留的血。  
舌尖与舌尖触碰磨蹭着交换津液，在有些闷热的狭窄箱式环境中呼吸变得分外急促，同时也升温带上些许撩拨的意味。  
现在，倒是像个吻了。

“够了么？如果你只会逮着机会欺负我…要你做情人何用？”  
舔噬着嘴角的血渍，情欲充斥的紫瞳凛栗地盯着前方。

没有立刻回答，而是将对方抱上盥洗台，背靠在镜子上。  
“想吻你怎么就变成欺负了？”  
手指探入裙摆，在修长的腿上迈步似的点走着，笑望着倔强的小猎人在自己的触碰下融化似的一点点瘫软着发抖。  
“相反，我觉得自己十分照顾你。苦思冥想着任务中怎样可以在不对身体造成过大负担的情况下，骗过瘾，满足你。”  
将长裙卷起放到对方手里。他轻轻抚上那处在紧绷的底裤下痛苦挣扎的部位律动着推压。

“嗯…”

从布料中得到解放的部分战战兢兢在空气中晃颤，裸露着大腿根部往上的区域。血蔷薇和暗器仍然在被吊袜带提至大腿中段的丝袜边缘紧贴于腿部的肌肤，和繁复性感的蕾丝边缘一起烙下情色的红印子。  
双腿被面前的人向两侧分开放在台案上，舌尖在大腿根部湿濡地舔舐，润湿肤表，脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉的，却能清楚的感受到被轻柔抚摸…以及同样炽热的物体硬邦邦抵在大腿内侧的触感。

锥生零下意识并了并腿，有些尴尬。由于体内的燥热而略微泛红的大腿内侧上抵着一根粗长，此时正上下摩擦着，敏感的内侧皮肤也随之传来酥麻的快感。  
也许是肤表毛细血管有些充血的缘故，又或是随着关联加深导致向纯血趋近的锐化感官，似乎柱身上因为性奋勃起的青筋也能在脑海中具现，描绘的一清二楚那样。  
一时间羞恼着，微微分开腿，又为着看起来更加不害臊的浪荡窘态收并了腿。

开也不是并也不是，矛盾的纠结样有着说不出的可爱。尤其是当想到露出这样羞臊表情的是平素对一切都表现得事不关己，任务中波澜不惊碾压敌营的银色罗刹。  
“知道你在想什么…我不会进去的，那样你身体负荷太重，先试试能不能暂时骗过瘾。”  
玖兰枢托起猎人肌理匀称的双腿并拢搭在肩上，将灼热的昂扬抵着根部挤过。反向曲折将颤栗的身体一起揽入怀中。他的身体像热熔的乳酪一样细滑滚烫，冷冰冰的脸上露出与之相反的情欲。  
“用力并紧腿。”

略微发热的内侧轻轻蹭过柱身传来少许的快感。  
锥生零感到脸上火辣辣的，倒不是潜意识期待什么…  
但拿定主意去抓玖兰枢过来救急的时候确实自己都没去仔细想任务中真不管不顾做完全套会怎样…  
发作就像被那块不服管的海绵体统治了大脑…骗过瘾什么的，当真完全没考虑…  
第一次由衷觉得，这方面…男性真差劲…

“零，用大腿内侧夹住，自己蹭着试试？”

被蛊惑了一样点点头…反应过来又立刻摇头，接触到的目光一如既往的温柔，挂着怎么看都像看好戏的谑笑。

火烧火燎的欲火驱动下相互蹭了蹭并拢的双腿，下身舒适地抖了一下，紧接着随着酥麻的电流，剧烈的羞耻感侵占了大脑…  
这是…关联传递过来的那人的快感吧…

光滑的大腿感受着性器上的热度，通过小幅度的滑动也能清晰的勾勒出柱身与顶端的轮廓。直勾勾的目光下，羞耻心作祟，动作愈发生硬笨拙，最后索性僵在那夹着。紧张的力度让坚挺在腿间的挑弄下逐渐变得硬挺，埋在大腿根部的顶端甚至溢出了些许粘腻的前液，湿濡更添色情的感觉。

好笑地望着小猎人一副小男孩一觉醒来发现第一次遗精一样的羞窘表情，玖兰枢慢慢动起腰胯，凭借前液的润滑在大腿内侧抽动起来，模仿着交合的举动。  
怀中矫健的双腿十分纤长，血猎任务使其紧致细腻没有多余脂肪，紧绷的股肌线条流畅具有美感。  
“再紧一点。”  
边说，边按住腿侧，固定，看着那张漂亮的脸庞变得更加羞红。

“嗯...”  
用力挤压的状态给内侧带来了强烈的快感，随着抽送频率的加快难以抑制的喘息从口中溢出。

“试试把嗓音调阴柔一点。”  
“变…”  
“不是在编你玩变态的花样，一会儿解释。先叫两声试试看…”  
他凑近对方耳畔，舌尖一点点探在耳蜗处，发出让人面红耳赤的水声，像极了性交的靡秽声响。  
“对锥生协会长来说，任务不是一向很重要么？”

腿间已经变得一片粘稠，在白皙的腿上反着光，点点晶莹十分靡艳。液体与用力撞击的拍打声融合在一起发出淫靡的水声。炙热紧贴在腿间被挤压着的柔软悬垂抽弄，柱身不时贴在一起湿滑地蹭动摩擦，情色地交融着湿哒哒的前液。  
在大腿缝隙中抽插蹂躏敏感皮肤的快感，再加上抚慰前端最初的快感，关联的重叠，类似做爱的动作与此同时冲击着视觉神经，弯折着身体将腿间的淫秽景象完整收入眼中。

“哈…嗯…”  
在一阵此起彼伏的呻吟声过后，两个人几乎同时释放出浓稠的乳白色液体。

沉浸在高潮的余韵中，锥生零略有涣散地微张着薄唇轻声喘息…  
白炽灯下莹白的脸上漫着未散尽的粉晕。

“相当荡漾的表情，和平时的扑克脸对比真是极端。”  
戏谑的语气和露骨的调戏让猎人不悦地蹙眉别开了头，高潮的热浪过后又有点冷意在躯干上蔓延。不只赤裸的肌肤，连被亵衣和层层布料包裹的上身也有些心悸似的寒凉。  
“说不定…和头晕一样，是药物的副作用。”

“看来是真的吓着你了。”  
视线中出现了两片药，摊在手心上。  
“平时挺精明的孩子，怎么有这种偏激想法。也不想想，我怎么可能真让你咽来路不明的药呢。刚才的是晕船药，在岸上吃干扰脑平衡，所以你多少会眩晕。”  
玖兰枢优雅的脸上司空见惯的平静，言语里却隐着点无意间流露出的宠溺笑音。

像是有意无视掉对方惊讶的表情和好似‘你怎么不早说’的无声怪责。眼神有些晦暗地，加深了笑靥，说不定也能有点别的副作用。  
“睡了一觉应该多少会好一些。还严重么…能战斗？”

似乎还是有些余欲未散，腿间有些充血胀痛的趋势，不过，这应该不是对方的意思…  
“能…怎么？”  
头尚且有些晕，眼前的画质时不时晃一下不算很好，但最多不适，不至于影响瞄靶的精准度。

“你说不合时宜，我倒是觉得由于你演技奇差，这次瘾发作得正是时候。周遭同行已经开始异变，是时候越狱了。”  
话毕便将面赤得像能挤出血滴的锥生零整个打横抱起来，好死不死笑弯了眉眼，折臂来回在裙下揉按着下身磨了两下。  
“后续回卧室做吧，别害羞，记着拔高嗓子叫出声，招点观众过来。”


	32. （XXXII）美色X诱杀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕互撩，炮龘友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性龘瘾，SO-OCD性龘行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫和踩尾专业户日常
> 
> 美人计

# （XXXII）美色X诱杀  
## 112.  
绝非偶然地呵着气音沿着耳轮若即若离地湿抚。那声音忽强忽弱，气息钩过耳舟，吹陷进三角窝，唇峰一路若有似无点画过耳屏轮廓，有些湿暖暧昧，让人捺不住地随之颤栗。  
肯定是故意的。

“……都记住了？”  
听着让人面红耳赤没下限的字句和拟声词被褐发男人用几乎平调没有起伏的磁性声线像诗朗诵一样在耳边悠悠然念出来，锥生零依然难免红了脸。

“虽然通常来说，情人本来就该做得到这些。你情况特殊，我平时不会要求你。”  
玖兰枢正经八百地说着，一面好笑地望着横坐在自己腿上的小猎人费劲地绯殷着面颊嘟囔，纠结的表情十分诙谐。

“你就没有正常点的计策了？”

就知道会被这么问。  
也罢，要真是这么简单就老老实实点头答应上演打擦边球的美人计就不是锥生零了。  
“最有效率、最低损伤的就是这个。你认为隔壁邻居发生异变，狱卒是怎么那么快到达的？”

银发猎人泄气地闷叹了口气…  
“走廊里有报警装置么…”  
的确，从之前L-B发生药物反应，密集的脚步声到枪响…速度太快了，船上必定有完善的通信系统。势必，对出逃构成障碍…

“将会是场不知需持续多久的恶战。敌方持有货真价实的血猎武器，且数量未知。  
就算是你我，这艘船里也是以少对多，没必要冒任何不必要的风险。  
往日就算要你演，你也演不出来。不过眼下你恰巧发作，也算是天时地利人和，顺势把那些渣子引进屋。”

省时省力，稍微牺牲点色相脸面去规避无意义的额外缠斗确实有道理，尤其是在关联情况下，一损俱损。道理是明白，但是…  
“你凭什么认为…那样他们就会进屋？”

轻笑两声，玖兰枢摇摇头，抬手隔空拂过对方胯下点在腿间，继而覆上银发，食指挨着发顶敲点了两下。  
“零，稍微有点情趣，像个有欲有求的成年男人一样偶尔用这里思考，而不是这里。那些狱卒在这与世隔绝的岛上禁欲多久了？”  
理性思考是锥生零的长项。然而一味淡泊寡欲去考虑问题则会忽视许多明摆着可以加以利用的人性短板。

“之前不是还管我要剧本么？现在给你了，反而拒绝出演？”  
微拧的眉和轻抿的唇衬得浅玫洇晕的皎白面庞有着难以形容的禁欲美感，清洁的秀俊风骨与一丝不经意暗透的绰约相得益彰。  
那群被迫在无人岛上与手掌相伴已久的家伙要能把持住色诱挑拨才有鬼。自认为以药物控制了猎物的他们断不会有闲暇脑细胞去意识到所谓美色当前，不过是将其诱杀的陷阱。

“那就这样想，这是任务使然的角色扮演。你不是锥生零我也不是玖兰枢。  
你现在是个女人，我是你的丈夫。我们时日不多了，临死前最后欢愉一次。所谓爱到浓时，不应强忍压抑。正常夫妻会在这种时候拼命让彼此感受到爱意，觉得有哪里奇怪么？”

浅紫色瞳孔随着窗外鸥鸟飞过的光影颤了一粼流光，不知是因为情景形容的描述还是别的什么，莫名觉得脸上有点烧。  
“既然我不是锥生零，事后给我把多余记忆废料清空，忘干净。听到没？”  
锥生零双手粗暴地扯了一下对方的衣领，甚至施力向上提了一下，双眼凌厉危险地微微眯成锋锐的刀棱。  
或许是反作用力使然，手上的动作让身子向下压沉，裙下腿侧正好挤在不知是因关联复制还是其自身兴奋造成的硬实物体上。灼烫的温度使身子应激抖了一下。

耳边是欠扁的哂笑，挑逗的指尖热敷上仍然被先前的释放浸得湿漉漉的大腿内侧，好死不死裹着那些滑腻粘稠的液体又揉又拧，硬生生逼出刻意颔首压迫咽喉而尖细柔化了的呻吟。

“亲爱的，大声点，用可爱的声音让我知道你有多爱我。好好演，不然我们可就出不去了。”  
不知是因为关联复刻实在太有感觉，还是为了招来观众而尽责在演戏，虽然严格说并非真的放进去在做，锥生零第一次听到褐发始祖在欢爱中发出那种毫不掩饰的低沉闷哼。  
类似“额嗯”的喉音夹杂着哈气声搭上蛊魅意味十足的笑弯诱惑地勾引翘扬，那微妙的俊美面容没来由被拖进来势汹汹的燥热。

这个疯子…

## 113.  
“哈啊…太……太快……啊…慢…慢一点…”  
锥生零觉得自己的脑中像打了结的电缆呲啦着火花，面上烧呼呼的，简直懒得去想强行压着嗓子用女性声线叫出这种台词的自己是怎么副无法直视的德行。

面前放大的脸同样兴奋地晕了血色，那双赤红的眼随着每一声台词变得更加暗沉锐利，野兽似的带着亢奋的凌光。浅色的唇弯着收不住的讨打笑靥。  
怎么觉着被耍了…  
要是日后这疯子敢揪着这件事借题发挥就…  
“哈…嗯…”

客舱门吱呀的噪音令神经紧绷，一时因蹭着囊袋下端而过的灼热失声惊叫的那股羞恼都无暇理会。

“呦，两位相当有兴致嘛…”

玖兰枢停下一切动作，稳着彼此有写抖颤的身型，阴沉地望着门口，唇边是嗜血的嘲讽。  
“想着既然要死，好歹做个风流鬼。”  
他眯起眼，皱了眉。  
“倒是被你们扫了兴…算了…完全没兴致了…”  
作势便要放下怀中人起身。

望着赤目中暗示，锥生零沉了气，心一横，双手搂上始祖的脊背，让指尖在其背后的布料上发出衣物摩擦的窸窣。回想着交代给自己的情景相应对白，觉得这辈子都不会更丢人了。  
些许是不奈自己拖沓久不发声，双腿被向内对挤，搓蹭着正中夹着的硬挺，擦在自身兴奋的器官上。隐没在裙摆下的靡艳从表面看不出。  
“啊嗯…”

紫眸狠狠瞪了警告调笑参半的酒红。也罢…豁出去了…计策失败再找玖兰枢算账…  
“别停…动…我想…嗯…快点…”  
能想出这种台本的始祖脑内是什么结构，真想拆了摊开来看看…

“夫人平时看着是个冷美人，没想到这么放荡销魂。”  
从一众嬉笑的杂音推测，栅栏外估计有不少看客。即使背对正门，也难免觉得羞臊…  
这样被直勾勾被当作现场情色表演盯着观看还没软下去，对强迫症倍感无语的同时，不禁内心哀叹自己说不定哪里真的开始不正常了。

“…这么被盯着可硬不起来…”

“别…管那么多…动…深一点…”  
两句串联的台词相继。

“你先生这么没用，夫人又这么想要，不如陪我们玩玩如何？”  
金属咔哒发出沉闷的响声，狱栏随着上升的机械齿轮吱呀吱呀。  
不会…真给引进来了？

“嗯…”  
臀上突如其来抓上手指轻轻有节奏地揉捏，指尖在花心外按压的同时，下身被玖兰枢握住，律动过大腿内侧的敏感点，伴着关联交互传递。舒服得无能抗拒的部位被接连刺激撩拨，很快便双双宣泄出来。

额头上抵着褐色的发丝，影像瞬间经关联复制泉涌进脑海，那是每一个狱卒的位置。  
‘我负责右8，左边归你。’

没有触碰任何敏感部位，玖兰枢托着亵衣包裹的纤细腰身揽着银发猎人像骑乘位交合般上下移动了几下，垂下的宽大裙摆掩饰了一切。  
他模仿着情不自禁的喘息，颇具歧义地笑喃了声“要射了…”

果然是变态才能想出的指令…  
几乎是一瞬间，锥生零覆上颈间的十字吊坠枪，向右转身，子弹按着关联获取的确切位置随着悬身动作飞离枪口，几乎看不清瞄准的停滞。  
另一边，玖兰枢击出的玄月形风刃削割头颅，划花墙壁，溅了一室鲜血。  
惊慌的脚步移动蹭过地面，静谧中不和谐的微弱声响吸引了注意，银发血猎敏锐回身对着门迅速补了一枪。没怎么实际操作过的新武器，却用得十分顺手。迅雷不及掩耳，探身向内窥望的原本门外守岗的狱卒遂即倒下。

“枪械的确属你是行家。”  
褐发始祖整理着衣物，望着正在以极快的速度装卸弹夹的猎人，再看他抽出原本绑在腿上的武器藏进袖口。

绯霞未褪的侧脸扭转，背影被门外探进的灯光笼了柔光，淡色的粉唇轻轻钩着，有些桀骜，又有着磁力般的吸引。  
“我什么武器都不弱，你没见过罢了。”

17具尸体逐渐风化成沙，风刃无声，微小的枪械也装配了消音。首战告捷，无声无息。


	33. # （XXXIII）棋风X近墨者黑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五感相连，共生关联，强强联手，互怼互撕，炮友（？）；  
> R18，DSM-5 性瘾，SO-OCD性行为强迫症，PTSD创伤后遗症；  
> 原作设定为依据，李土死后50年半架空；  
> 君主x血猎协会长  
> 长尾猫科和踩尾巴专业户的日常

# （XXXIII）棋风X近墨者黑  
## 114.  
幻升的风卷起一室折射着晚霞的尸沙，将其裹挟出露台的铁栏，与室外高寒的冷空气交汇，散尽在紫红的霞光中。

浴巾和座椅靠垫被卷起团塞到被褥下，形成隆起。被单半盖过枕头，那画面被笼罩在傍晚的光晕下，远看有些像相拥而卧的人形。

快速旁观完一系列避免出逃曝光的清理和细心布景后，长至脚踝的裙摆突兀被卷起，锥生零有些错愕地抬手去拦，却见褐发男人下蹲拿起温热的毛巾为自己擦拭着大腿上残余的黏腻。  
轻柔的手法让人有些难耐，像是在保养什么古董珍品的谨慎温柔使他有些仓皇，想逃避躲闪。

“抱歉，洗澡怕是来不及了。”

银白色睫毛半敛，猎人不自然地别开视线。潜意识觉得始祖在下一盘自己开始有些看不懂的棋，与过往的棋路棋风大相径庭。让人揣摩不透，这样意味不明的体贴是为了什么不明朗的目的。

锥生零背过身，不去看对方仍然低飞搭垂，拉索开敞的裤头…余光一扫而过的半硬器官仍然湿哒哒…不分彼此...  
“谢了…你自己也……擦擦…”  
声音是镇静的，耳尖却有些红得晶莹。  
根本不算需要道歉的事…  
本就是自己发作在先…主动邀请的。

仪容整齐的玖兰枢为猎人理顺假发，将搭在鼻梁上的过长发丝拂过仍有情欲余温的面庞。然后他扳正瘦削的肩膀，在浅淡的紫瞳中寻找自己墨色的倒影。  
“记好我说的，以不触动警报装置招来敌方主力为先。如果中途碰到集中兵力，优先配合想办法智取分散注意力，不要硬碰。还有，无论如何，别…”

后面的话隐没在酒红的赤波中，暗墨色漩涡深邃其中晦涩难懂。  
“没什么…别一个人冲太靠前。”

## 115.  
走廊里的绳索链接着旋把，延伸向尽头，或许是通向舰桥的摇铃板。  
锥生零对这种铃板装置很熟悉。很多贵族家庭都使用这种线板设备使唤仆役，血猎协会本部也有，用于代替电报通知会议并方便各部门之间的内线交流。  
这种装置敏度很高，稍微碰到拉杆或线锁就会发动，中央控制版上对应的弹簧铃经牵动会响，准确指示事发地点。  
原本摧毁操作杆的计划行不通，意外碰到绳索就等同自曝方位。

麻烦…

药物已经侵蚀到末期，一同被捕获的L-B注定是弃子。假若心软，他们一旦病变躁狂便有可能撞到铃板装置向舰桥报警。  
如此想着，玖兰枢目不斜视地走过关押贵族的邻屋，却为掌心传递的刺痛驻足。  
转身去看几步之遥的猎人，以为那个良善到骨子里的孩子会因不忍，冒失将随时可能病变发狂的L-B放出来。

看到那双从木门转向自己的紫瞳时，话到嘴边的劝阻和指责都抿于唇后。  
凝了冰的眼望着自己，有些落寞歉疚，平静里似有谴责，谴责里却不见愠火。

“…注了药…他们已经…”  
极浅的声音，银白的身影擦身而过，走在前面，背影在走廊的油灯照耀下朦胧微颤，显得有些单薄。

一并撼动的，还有胸腔中的某个角落。  
不曾希冀阳光，本可忍受黑暗，终究，仍会不自觉期盼无能回避的罪能被理解接受...这便是遗忘已久的人性贪婪。

玖兰枢阔步向前，绕背搂过肩膀轻拍两下。  
“走吧…”

## 116.  
“那几个去D506清扫失败作的怎么还没回来？是去哪偷懒了吧…”

链接楼下的旋梯转角传来对话和脚步声，玖兰枢当即将猎人揽抱起来瞬移至阴影处，食指立于唇前，比了个噤声的手势。

走廊不比客舱，没有相对隔音的门墙，即使有消声装置，射击也可能招来敌方补给。锥生零提起裙摆，从其下大腿处摸出一把匕首，隐在袖口。

来了。  
从错杂的脚步声听，约10人，后续，暂时没有其他声音。

两人屏息贴靠在墙上，待队末也走出拐角。玖兰枢在猎人手掌鱼际处长短有致地捏着标准暗码，两双异瞳对视会意点了下头。  
始祖在瞬移而出的刹那发动能力，敌兵并未来得及发出叫嚣，衣衫布料擦蹭，木偶一样抬起手臂，僵硬地移动。  
锥生零走出暗影，冷眼望着那些似是被控制的L-C，斜目瞥了始祖一眼。他曾在酒吧目睹过，所谓的始祖级纯血的压倒性力量。

然而…有什么不同…确切说，不对劲。  
失灵似的…

L-C们将手移至脖子，步调并不一致，像是有什么在对抗阻碍。有的甚至仍存有意识，眼中并未失去焦距，似乎张嘴试图发出声响唤来同伴。  
当即拔出龙尾匕首扎向一只抖动着伸向铃板装置的手，快而准。大部分L-C自裁的同时，银白色倩影瞬身穿梭其间，补漏解决了两个抵触的个体。角度刁钻，刺入颈后椎前间隙，并未溅出扎眼的鲜血。

纯血种的同族等级压制竟然没有完全奏效…

“怎么回事？”  
锥生零比着口型，玖兰枢蹙眉摇头。  
但估计这种不完全成熟的未知抗力和敌方所在进行的实验有关。

## 117.  
“你们不是这次抓来的贵族么，怎么在外面？！”  
刚到楼下便迎面撞上敌人完全在计划外。锥生零不动声色地靠到玖兰枢肘后，借着遮挡将匕首藏回袖口。

现在怎么办？  
交换着眼神，褐发男人屈肘搭在猎人腰上，眉心作出褶皱。  
“是之前负责我们的狱卒，让在这里等。”

L-C呛笑出声，毫无相信的意思。他走向扶把，准备按下警铃。

玖兰枢手指情色地抚触在猎人腰后的脊椎上，冷不防开始画起挑逗的小圈。

如此突兀，不合时宜…  
不知是彼此孽缘至深，过于了解，熟悉至极无端生了默契，还是所谓近墨者黑，锥生零瞬间明白了暗示。  
垂眼并从喉间挤出一声有些令人面赤的气音，他抓着大腿靠中的裙摆，撩拨地挤蹭了下双腿。手掌夹在腿间，隐在布料里若隐若现地磨蹭，微醺似的脸庞，稍有迷醉的表情，有意微张的唇，勾起敌兵迷狂的性幻想。

“哈，真的假的…上面说了不许，那帮兔崽子倒真敢啊。我瞧着夫人这模样，怕不是被下了药？”  
领队诡笑着比了个跟过来的手势，走向一间客房打开门。

整个过程中锥生零靠在褐发男人身上，装作被药物侵袭的柔若无骨状。

玖兰枢搂着他的腰，把体重转嫁到自己身上。  
“你们想对我夫人怎么样？退后，别过来。”  
故作惧色地这样说着，收臂像护妻心切的丈夫那样，将怀中的人搂得更紧。然后一动不动地斜望着指向自己威胁的血猎武器，暗下对猎人使了个眼色。

锥生零向后缩了缩，那群血族就逼得更近一些，间接地，自然也离玖兰枢更近。  
额发遮掩表情，继续向后躲闪，待L-C近身的瞬间反折即将碰到自己的手，血蔷薇抵在生擒的L-C脊背上。

始祖的双眼充血变红，和之前一样，个别血族并未完全服从指令自尽，而是像卡住的木偶一般。

子弹经身前的L-C进一步消音，击毙残余，锥生零转向一旁，并未刻意柔化声线。  
“那些药物是对血族施以了意识暗示么？”

玖兰枢正欲开口，一道陌生的男性嗓音在室内响起，声源却未现形。

“原来如此，你长大了…零。”  
tbc


End file.
